Hetalia Boyfriend Scenerios
by 1001Storywriter
Summary: What the title says! Your favorite Hetalia characters falling in love... With you! Everything you need to know is inside and I am now taking requests for any character and situation.
1. Intro

"Heyo! This 1001Storywriter here posting a common theme that every fan of Hetalia thinks about. "What would happen if I was dating one of the human personifications of countries? Aka, the Hetalia boys?" Well, here is my take on the situations! I give you Hetalia boyfriend scenarios! I haven't seen one on this in a while and I know it's mostly one-shots, but I was just going to throw it out there. I have a few scenarios ready, but I'll be posting every week(or try to). But there are a few things I want to say about this, like a few rules so everyone can enjoy this.

1) This is a reader insert, meaning I write like you are in it. I'm trying to stay as close to the stereotypes that would fall in love with the countries and vice versa. Meaning it might not exactly what you would do if you were there, but please go along with it.

2) I try and make it as unisex sounding as possible, but if you are a dude or want to be portrayed as a dude please just replace any feminine references. Though I try and make it sound unisex, I will often default to feminine dialogue and situations. Please don't take it personally.

3) I AM ONLY HUMAN! I make mistakes and try to fix as many as I can. If you see a mistake, point it out and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Please forgive me if the characters are a little OOC as well.

4) If you want me to do more characters send me a comment and I'll see what I can do. I do not do smut here! There will be mature themes but not that. Other then that just send me a comment of what you guys want me to do.

5) if you have a situation that I haven't done, send me a PM or comment on it. (PS: No real order and I've already written a few scenarios already and open for comments)

*He catches you singing/dancing

*Sees you crying

*Pick up lines

*When your clumsy

*When you're sick

*He protects you/p

*Waking up next to them/ by them

*Drunken flirting

*He sees you almost/half naked

*When you are on your period

*Nightmare/He leaves you

*He has nightmare

*When he scares the living crap outta ya

*He accidentally hurts you

*Meeting 2p

*Meeting 2p part 2

*Moving in

*You wear his clothes

*You fall asleep on him

*He's turn on

*He seduces you

Now that I have that all clear up, I bid you a welcoming see you later and allow to read on~


	2. Is this how we Meet?

**America:** You were going to McDonald's to satisfy the french fry craving you have been having for days now but also because you were flat broke with only a few bucks with payday forever away. But the craving won out, so you were in line and about to order when a flamboyant blond entered wearing an aviator's jacket and thin wire glasses. The employees groaned together, obviously recognizing the man; and not happy about it. You placed your order of small fries and kissed the last of your money goodbye and got out of the way as the man almost drove over you to order just about everything. Double sized. You gasped, thinking that the man was absolutely insane and was trying to kill himself with the horrible food he was eating. The employees just nodded solemnly and gave him his food. The place was reasonably packed and the only place for him to sit was right across from you. You hoped he would sit somewhere else but when he made eye contact with you, you found that that wasn't happening.

"Hey, dudette, mind if I sit here?" He asked, cheerful and carefree voice making you relax a little. You didn't want to be rude so you said it was fine, him giving you a huge grin.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat more?" He asked, chowing down on his Big Mac. You shook your head.

"No, I don't really have the funds to eat that much here. And I only really came here to satisfy a craving." You said, half way done with your fries and trying not to look pitifully at his.

"No problem, Dudette! The hero will graciously give you some of his to save you from the tyranny of hunger!" he shouted, giving you his fries and one of his sandwiches. You blinked in surprise and tried to get him to take it back.

"No, that's ok! It was only a small crav-"

"The hero insists! Doesn't the hero always save the damsel in distress whenever and whatever the occasion?" He said, pushing the meal back at you. Your eye twitched, not really liking the damsel in distress thing, but he was offering you food, so it would be rude not to accept. You thanked him, munching on the fries.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. What's your name?" he was now slurping on his drink, charming blue eyes looking at you expectantly.

"(F/N)(L/N). And thanks again for the food. You really didn't have to." You said, finishing the meal and getting up to threw it away. You then returned, though you really didn't know why. It must have been his air of carefreeness along with his friendly smile that drew you back. You talked for a little while, getting to know each other better. At one point he told you a pretty good joke that made you both laugh.

"Hey, you're pretty cool, dudette! How about I give you my number and we can do this again sometime?" He said, writing his number on the napkin he had and gave it to you. You took it, thinking that you might just do so. But upon looking at the clock, you realized that if you didn't book it your next paycheck would be your last.

* * *

 **Germany:** You were working out in the gym, listening to your favorite workout song when a tall man in uniform came into the station beside you and started to warm up. You stole a few glances at his buff figure; It wasn't an ugly or grotesque buff, but every single one of his muscles was extremely defined but well proportioned. His black workout shirt and green cargo pants definitely helped define the muscles. His blond hair was slicked back and his striking blue eyes made you feel a little intimidated. After a few shakes of your head, you started to put weights on a bar and do a set bench presses workout. Your friend was late and you needed to get a workout done before the next Ironman run (basically a triathlon but with a few extra things, look it up). You were doing your max when the sweat from your hand made the bar slip and almost crush your throat. The bar; however, was caught by a pair of well-calloused hands. You gasped and put the bar in it's resting place. You turned around and saw the blue eyed man standing behind the rack, giving you a stern look.

"Vhat do jou think jou are doing? You could have been seriously hurt," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. You sighed and rubbed your face with your hands. You knew from all the years you worked out that it was almost suicidal to workout with the really heavy weights alone, but you were desperate to train and win that Ironman.

"I know, but my partner was late and I needed to get some training in before I go to work," You say back standing up and checking your phone. Still nothing from your friend, but you were starting to grow concerned.

"Vhat are jou training for?" he asked, leaning against the station; you shrug.

"Just the Ironman in the next six months," you responded casually, trying not to sound cocky. His eyes widened and jaw dropped, looking at you with surprise.

"Vell, glad to see I won't be alone. My bruder is late as vell, but I should have expected something like that from him. Vould jou like to train with me? Jou know, for safety." He asked, shifting from side to side. You gave him a sidelong glance at him. Well, what do I have to lose? you thought, smiling.

"Sure!" And for the next two hours, you worked out, talking and encouraging each other. He was just like your old drill sergeant, but he seemed a bit more friendly, if a little intense. At the end of the two hours, you were sweaty and exhausted and needed a shower. You saw your friend burst through the door as you started to pack up to leave; panting with a white-haired man at her side.

You glared at her, asking her where the heck she had been. She looked up at you and grinned widely, still trying to catch her breath.

"(Y/N)! You won't believe where I've been! I found this awesome new training partner on my way here!" She threw her arms around the man next to her, who had recovered a little and had a mischievous smirk. He looked like an albino with his pure white hair and red eyes. He looked very similar to Ludwig, but they were polar opposites, you could just tell. The man hugged back and stood up straighter.

"Vell, vhat kind of awesome man vould I be if I let two ladies like yourselves train-"

"Gilbert! I told jou to be here two hours ago jou Dummkopf!" your new training partner, who you came to know as Ludwig, stomped over to his brother and put him in a headlock. Gilbert, who you guessed was his name was, screaming at Ludwig. You gave a glance over to your friend, who was laughing.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do," She said, making you chuckle. You looked at the two men wrestling on the floor, pinching the bridge of your nose. Great, I'm going to be late for work…

* * *

 **England:** You were sitting at your favorite cafe sipping your favorite tea (or coffee or whatever you order at your favorite cafe) watching cars go by as you sat out on the patio. It was a lovely fall day and the leaves were blowing across the front patio. You were taking a sip of your drink when a loud noise suddenly startling you. You had spilled your drink all over you, making you sigh; the day had been going so well too. A man with dirty blond hair in a suit came over to you, offering up a handkerchief.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked kindly, making you look up into his forest green eyes. You smiled up at him and shook your head, brushing a loose strand of hair out of your face.

"No I am quite alright, thank you." To your surprise, he smiled. Immediately after, a bird started to dive bomb him, scratching his face despite him shielding it. You waved off the birds, looking at him with concern.

"Bloody hell! Those wankers don't know when to leave well enough alone, do they?" He cursed, sitting down across from you. You felt bad and handed him your napkin, which he gladly took.

"Are you alright?" You asked, making him shake his head and chuckle.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't think I'll be bested by a couple of birds, do you?" You giggled, shaking your head. You thought he was quite the gentleman, making you think for just a second that chivalry is not dead after all.

"I'm (Y/N)(L/N). Thank you for helping me." You said, holding your hand out. He shook it, smiling brightly at you.

"Arthur Kirkland. You have a beautiful name, Mrs. (L/N)." He complimented, making you blush. You talked for a while and found out that he had recently moved into your neighborhood. He offered to take you home because it was getting late but was rudely interrupted by a tall wispy blond man with a french accent smelling strongly of wine.

"Honhonhon! Iggy, are you boring this beautiful cheré with your talk?" He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, making you really uncomfortable.

"Get off of her, you wanker!" Arthur shouted, starting to get into an argument with the other man. The other man, however, ran off teasing poor Arthur and making him chase after the man. You smiled as you left, hoping to see the man named Arthur again sometime.

* * *

 **Canada:** You were walking through the park alone, it was late January and cold. You didn't want to go home so you took the long route. You noticed a very soft voice calling for help and went to investigate. You found a small man stuck in a snow pile with his sledding gear all over the place deep in the woods of the park. You hurriedly dig him out, helping him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" You asked, seeing the tips of his ears starting to turn blue.

"I'm- I'm just a little cold, eh… I don't know…" His spoke so softly you had to listen carefully. You shook your head, knowing very well the consequences of frostbite.

"I-I know a place that you can warm up. Would you l-like me to show you?" You were stuttering a little from cold and a little of shyness. He nodded, teeth chattering. You lead him to a nearby all- day breakfast restaurant and held the door open for him to walk inside. This restaurant also happened to be your family's restaurant, so you lead him to the back room where the old fashioned fireplace was and took his wet coat.

"Here, you need to warm up before you get frostbite." you scolded quietly, making him stutter and blush.

"I'm fine…" He said, sitting down and taking the hot chocolate you offered. You sat in silence as he slowly stopped shivering. Then he turned to you and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, eh. I would be a goner if you hadn't helped me. I'm Matthew, by the way." You shifted uncomfortably and took his outstretched hand, which was still as cold as ice.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," You said politely, looking at the door as your big brother came in with two plates of steaming pancakes.

"Hey, (Y/N) I made fresh- hey who are you?" he said, looking at Matthew. He wasn't angry, just genuinely wanted to know who he was. Matthew, on the other hand, jumped up and muttered a string of apologies, trying to dart out the door. But your brother caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not upset, I was just wondering who you were? Are you cold, eh? Here, take this; I'll just make more." you brother smiled at the confused and flustered Matthew. You smiled and pulled Matthew to the nearby table and offered him syrup. He shakily took it and you both ate in silence.

"This… this is amazing! Your brother made this?" he sounded so happy and you smiled shyly.

"Yep. We all can cook, seeing how this is a family restaurant. So...you like pancakes?" you asked.

"Oh, yes!" Then the rest of the day was spent in the back room chatting about winter and pancakes. What could be better?

* * *

 **N. Italy:** You were at your favorite place. Your best friends, Romano and Antonio were in the kitchen with you. You were cutting up the herbs to go into the pasta sauce and listening blissfully to Romano and Antonito argue.

"You stupid tomato bastard! What-a the hell-a do you think you are-a doing to my-a pasta!"

"Ai ¡caramba, Amigo! I'm not doing anything to your pasta!" Toni shouted back, pushing Romano off of him with one hand as he stirred the tomato sauce. You laughed at their antics, shaking your head and getting between them both.

"Alright, that's enough. Romano, he's doing the sauce and you're doing that pasta. Stay on your own tasks and stop fighting or I'll get Ivan." They both very quickly went back to their own jobs, Romano muttering about the 'tomato bastard' and Toni smiling happily at you.

"¡Claro, chica!" Then he turned back to his work. When all the prep work was done and you separated Toni and Romano you were about to bite into your lunch when a voice made you jump.

"Whoa made pasta without-a me~!" A childish voice yelled, bursting through the door. Bursting is the right word because he didn't even open the door; just ran right through it. You gasped as a big, childish face was right in front of yours, a huge frown on his face and looked on the verge of tears.

"Fratello! You-a made pasta without me with a pretty lady? Don't you-a love me anymore-a!" the new man(or child?) wailed, throwing himself all over Romano.

"No~! And this is-a exactly why I can't invite-a people over! Get-a off me you stupido Fratello bastard!" Romano screamed, starting to fight with the new person, who you guessed was Romano's younger brother. Toni was trying to separate them and suddenly they both stopped and leaned back.

They had their twin curls stuck in a knot!

"AAAAAAHHH~! Getitoutgetitoutgetitout!" Romano's brother screamed, crying like a baby. You thought it was absolutely adorable and hilarious and you and Antonio spent the next ten minutes laughing. Then you want over, to help. It was hard, you accidentally finding out that both their little hair curl was a little- a… sensitive, so you kept having to yell at Romano to shut up and stop moving or push Feli away a little with your foot. When they were separated, you collapsed into your seat, exhausted.

"Thank-a you for helping me and my-a fratello Romano. You are-a nice as you are-a pretty lady!" He said happily, flinging his arm around your shoulders. You blushed and spent the rest of the day with the strange group.

* * *

 **Russia:** You have been working at the flowershop for the past three days and so far it was nice. Your favorite things to do was take care of your favorite flowers; sunflowers. You had your hair pinned back away from your face when the women who ran the shop came around the corner and looked at you.

"Would you be a dear and put those flower pots in the back?" She said and traveled to the front of the tiny shop. You looked over the racks of flowers and saw the top of ashy white hair and the tail end of a white scarf, but they were too hidden by the rows of flowers. By the sound of it, there was more than one person, but you shrugged and did what your boss asked. As you were finishing putting the flowers in the back, the women came in the back looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, dear, but what was your name again? I have such a terrible memory." You smiled and told her your name and she nodded, opening the door and over her shoulder said for you to be there at nine the next day. You nodded and as the door opened all the way you saw a man with ashy white hair and a scarf carrying two or three sunflowers, his faint frown that was partially hidden by his scarf making them look more beautiful. You exited with the women, the mans eyes never leaving you. You smiled at him while the women took care of his female companions; who looked so much like him you assumed they were his sisters.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you today?" He shifted uncomfortably and held out a small bouquet of sunflowers.

"Would you like anything else today?" you asked sweetly, ringing up the flowers.

"Het," he said, taking the now wrapped flowers from you. He turned to leave with you smiling after him.

"Um… You have sunflower petals in your hair, da?" he said this more like a question then darted out the door. You blinked as the door closed, brushing the petals out of your hair. What a strange man, you thought. You smiled none the less.

* * *

 **Japan:** You were walking under the cherry blossoms and eating lunch in your favorite park. You were eating a traditional sushi dish that your friends thought was weird, but you loved it. You looked up from across the walkway and saw a man looking at the flowers when you noticed a book fall out of a small bag he wore. He must not have noticed because he started to walk away, so you went and grabbed it, running up to him.

"Excuse me! I think you dropped this." You said, tapping him on the shoulder and holding out the book. He blushed and nodded, taking back the book. You couldn't help but notice the book was a manga and not just any manga, but your all time favorite.

"Oh, you like (F/M) as well?" You said, letting him take back the book. He looked at you surprise and nodded, letting you talk while he listened, smiling every once and awhile. You walked around the park, enjoying the cherry blossoms and talking about anime and manga, but mostly just walking in comfortable silence. You sent the rest of your lunch break and was almost late because of the man.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" You said sheepishly, ashamed that you were being so rude.

"Honda Kiku," He said, bowing a little. You introduced yourself properly and waved goodbye, hoping that you would see him again.

* * *

 **France:** What a wonderful day for a trip to the chocolate shop. You were almost skipping to the shop, smirking at a passing guy, winking. You didn't care, you were in a good mood and nothing was going to bring you down, not even the strange blond man following you. You got into the shop and found your best friend had had the same idea. You chatted and suddenly you felt something bump into you, making you turn around.

"Desole, mademoiselle! I was not looking where I was going, so blinded by your beauty as I passed," he bowed a little, smiling seductively at you. You blushed as he kissed your hand and glanced up at you.

"And would this sweet rose have a name, peut-étre?" he asked in his heavy french accent. You smiled and took back your hand.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, monsieur flirt." You shot back with a wink, making him clutch his heart dramatically, laughter in his eyes.

"You wound me, ma cheré. But no matter. I am the great Francois Bonnefoy, and I believe a name is in order?" He raised his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes but told him your name and turned to talk to your best friend, but she was talking to some guy outside, blushing. You sighed, shaking your head; she seemed to do this every time. You looked at a nearby favorite chocolate treat and plucked it off the shelf.

"Trés bein, cheré. But you know that that is mere taffy compared to a professional like moi." Francois said behind you, coming to look at the same thing. You rolled your eyes, finding his cockyness as endearing as it was annoying.

"I'm sure you are~" you said, rolling your eyes again; if you rolled them anymore you would have to chase them running down the street. He turned to you and grinned, getting closer.

"I'm a professional in more than just chocolate, ma cheré~" he whispered in your ear. He found that his little cheré had a wicked right hook, which dropped him to the floor and you put your hand on your hip.

"Maybe when you're older, Francois." you said, walking out the store, skirt fluttering up a little. Now his nose was bleeding for another reason.

"Juron, (Y/N)..." was all he could say.

* * *

 **S. Italy:** You were babysitting Feli with Ludwig at Feli's house as he made pasta. Now you were resting on the couch across from Ludwig and was reading your favorite book when you heard the sound of someone knocking on the door frantically. You got up and opened it, immediately being pushed to the side by someone.

"Feli! Get-a your stupido ass over-a here! I have to-a have a word with you taking my-a pasta without asking-a me!" The person who knocked you over shouted, grabbing Feli and shaking him. You started to freak out, getting between the brown haired stranger and Feli.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! What's going on here?" You shouted, managing to push them apart. The stranger glared at you while Feli hid behind you, cowering. The stranger stood up and glared at Feli, raising his finger.

"This-a good for nothing fratello of-a mine decided to steal my-a pasta!" He shouted. You looked between them and sighed, shaking your head. You couldn't get angry at the newcomer, even though his attitude needed adjusting because he looked so much like the cute Feli that you could never get mad at.

"Feli, did you borrow pasta from your brother?" You asked calmly, knowing fratello ment brother in italian which Feli had taught you while you were friends.

"I only-a borrowed a little bit!" Feli wailed, hiding behind you even more as the newcomer began getting a pureple aura around him.

"Then you will have to make more and give it to…" You looked at the newcomer.

"Romano." he said curtly, making you nod. After the whole debacle was resolved, you sat back in your spot and began to read.

"Hey-a! Your-a in my spot." You looked up at a grumpy faced Romano, glaring at you. Ludwig grunted, turning the page to his military notes.

"What is so funny, you potato-bastard!" Romano shouted, glaring at Ludwig. He looked up from his notes and sent Romano a small glare and went back to his notes. Romano looked terrified, making you laugh and get up.

"Here, I have to go home anyway. It was nice meeting you." You said. You could have swore you heard a thank you from Romano, but the door closed behind you before you could make sure.

* * *

 **Spain:** You were in your public garden tending to the beautiful tomatoes when you looked up and saw the first ripest tomato in the entire garden. You only saw tomato's that perfect in commercials or painting, so you got up to go pick it, planning on making a nice tiny salsa with it. You bent down to pick it and you didn't notice someone else reaching for the same thing, their hand brushing yours. You both jump back, making you yelp a little.

"¡Perdone, chika! I didn't know you wanted that beautiful tomato too!" The man next to you said, flustered. You blushed and shook your head.

"No! It's ok, really. You can have the tomato." You said, starting to back away quickly.

"No, señorita! Please, I insist! I see you work hard to tend to these beautiful tomatoes so you should be the one who enjoys them." he said, picking the tomato and offering it to you. You blushed but took the tomato.

"Thank you, Mr…?" You left the sentence of in questioning form. He smiled widely and bowed, extending his hand.

"Señorita, please call me Antonio Fernández Carriedo or Toni." You gave him your hand and he kissed it, looking up at you with a goofy grin. You stifled a giggle with how chiché it was, but thanked him and started to go back to tending the tomatoes. You began to get engrossed in your work when you felt a hand tap your shoulder.

"Here, try to not pack the ground so hard around the plants. They need to breathe as much as we do." Antonio said as he got down on his knees and helped you. This had been a difficult area for you to garden in so you watched in amazement as it nearly instantly perked up under his caring hands. You sat back and watched him work fascinated. The rest of the day was spent with him, tending to tomato's and the rest of the garden.

* * *

 **Prussia:** You were at your best friends party and sipping the soda drink you have been there for a few hours and were starting to get bored, the people that were there weren't really your type and it was getting late. You wanted to just leave but your friend had asked you to stay and help her clean up after it was over. The funny thing was that it was two hours after the party was supposed to end and it wasn't even slowing down. Someone had even brought beer, but you stuck with your soda, not really intrested in stuff like that. You were about to just say screw your friend because you had a huge math final to study for and the party wasn't ending when a drunk boy went up to you and started flirting badly. You polity(not really) said that he was drunk. Then things got a little heated with him pinning you to the wall. You were about to scream when a white haired boy tapped the other boys shoulder.

"Hey, dummkopf, get your drunk ass away from her before the awesome me has to show you how to treat a lady." He said, bright red eyes glaring at the other boy. The drunk boy turned around shakily, glaring at the albino boy.

"What the hell are you going to do about it, Gilbert." He slurred. The boy, Gilbert, shrugged and socked the drunk boy in the face. The drunk boy dropped like a rock, making you blink in surprise. Then the albino boy looked at you, puffing out his chest.

"That is vhat I will do! I see that you are unhurt, dame?" You nodded, making him grin and lift up his own glass of beer.

"Ha! That is all thanks to ze awesome me stepping in to protect such a beautiful women! Do I get a reward for being your awesome savoir?" He raised his eyebrow, drunk and cocky grin only getting wider. You realized that this boy was almost as bad as the other one. You were saved by your friend coming over and dragging you away. You asked who the Gilbert person was because you have never seen him before and you knew almost everyone here. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, that is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my second cousin. His brother is Ludwig." she explained, talking with another friend. You tilted your head to the side, seeing how you were good friends with Ludwig and you never heard him mention that he had a brother. But looking at Gilbert from across the house you could understand why as he started a fight with five of the star athletes at your school, saying that they sucked and couldn't come close to his 'awesome levels'. You and your friends had to explain to your friends parents as to why the cops had been called to your friends house. You understood why Ludwig didn't speak about his brother very often. But you had to admit, he had a little charm.

* * *

 **Greece:** A nice walk in the woods sounded like a good idea because of the warm weather, wonderful blue sky, and a warm summer breeze wafting through the trees. You let your hair down and was wearing a light t-shirt and comfortable pants as you walked up a grassy hill. You reached the top and looked out at the city and countryscape. You laid down on the hill and closed your eyes, thinking this would be a great place for a nap. You felt something warm and furry rub against your legs, causing you to look up and see a small cat purring against your leg. You smiled down at it and sat up, petting it's small and soft head. When it started to like you, you picked it up at putting it on your lap, cuddling the purring ball of cuteness.

"I see you like cats. Cats are nice…" a whispery voice said behind you, making you jump a little. You turned around to see a man standing behind you with wavy brown hair and teal/green eyes looking down at you.

"Yeah, they are nice." You said, watching him sit down next to you. He looked out at the cityscape and crossed his arms over his knees, resting his chin on his crossed arms. He looked so calm and contemplative that you almost wanted to ask him what he was thinking. Before you could ask he turned his head to you and looked at the sleeping cat in your lap. He reached out and started stroking its head with strong, calloused hands.

"Cats are such lucky creatures. Sleeping all day, allowed to lick their balls whenever they want. Don't you think?" You blinked, unsure how to respond.

"Um, I guess? I mean, they can do whatever they want but they also have it rough. Dogs chasing them, people trying to eat them…" You started a lament about the horrors of being a cat while he just listened. Eventually, you two began talking about more important topics like the clouds in they sky and how wonderful the grass was. A few hours of this you remembered you had to get back to do something and almost forgot to ask his name as you rushed to leave.

"Oh, what's your name?" You asked, turning back to him and seeing him laying on his back with his arms behind his head. He had one eye open to you and blinked, face never changing.

"Heracles…" he whispered, eyes closing as he fell asleep. You nodded and left, hoping you would see him again.


	3. So, are we Friends?

_**America:**_ You were walking around your house alone in the middle of the night when you heard funny noises in the house. You immediately dove into your room, clutching your phone. You tried calling all your other friends and got nothing. You began to panic and realized that you still had Alfred's number. You gave it a shot, listening to the dial tone. He picked up.

"Sup, dude or dudette? What can the hero do for you?" He said, sounding calm. You nearly sobbed with relief, the noised sounding like human voices and making you more scared.

"Hello? Alfred? It's (Y/N). The one at McDonald's? I really need your help…" You whispered into the phone as quietly as you could.

"Where are you?" He sounded dead serious, surprising you. You gave him your address and went silent as the voices came closer to your door.

"Don't move, call the police and I'll be there in five," He said, hanging up. You felt a slight drop in your stomach when he did, but you didn't dare complain. You called the police and were told that they would be there in fifteen. You worried that neither of them would be there on time as the intruders entered your room, you hiding under your bed. You knew that it was probably the most stupid place to hide, but it was the best you could come up with on the fly. You held your breath as they ransacked your room, grunting and arguing. You heard one of them mutter about looking under the bed, making your heart stop for a second. Just when you thought that you would be caught, someone else burst into the room. You heard grunts and curses and the sounds of a fight when it suddenly went silent. Then you heard a familiar voice.

"(Y/N)? Are you in here? Are you ok?" Alfred called, his hiking boots thudding across the floor. You leaped up from under the bed and jumped into his arms. He hugged you, almost being knocked back.

"Hey, Dudette! I'm the hero, not the burglars!" he laughed, setting you down. You were on the verge of tears, clutching him tightly and trying to ignore the three men in the corner who were knocked out cold. You looked at Alfred, concerned that he got hurt in the scuffle.

"Are you ok, Alfred?" You asked, making him laugh and hold up his right thumb.

"I'm cool, dudette! The hero never gets hurt against the bad guys. What about you?" he grabbed the three men with his one hand and started dragging them out into the living room. You stopped for a second, amazed at how strong he was. Then you followed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for getting you involved with this mess, I know we don't know each other that well and-"

"Don't worry about it, dudette. That's what friends are for, and I did say that I was the hero right?" he said, looking back at you. You blinked but smiled as the police pulled into your driveway.

"Yeah… friends." You liked the sound of it.

* * *

 _ **Germany:** _ You were planning on just working out today because it was a Friday and you had just finished work. Your best friend was MIA with most likely Gilbert; who had become great friends. So you and Ludwig decided to call it early today. As you came out of the shower room fresh and clean you saw Ludwig looking at all sorts of paper, looking frustrated. You walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey, is everything alright? Need help?" You offered, sitting down next to him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nein, I'm fine. It's just zat I need to get these plans to my boss before zhe end of the veekend or I vill be in deep scheiße." He said, putting some of the papers away. You picked one of them up and took a look at it. This seemed to be right up your alley, making you smile.

"I like the notes you made here, but why don't you try this." You took out a pen from your bag and used another sheet of paper and showed him what you meant. He nodded, liking your ideas and sending back counter arguments. You didn't realize that you had been working for more than two hours until you looked at the clock.

"Oh! That took longer than I thought." You said, standing up. Ludwig looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Mein Gott! I never realized it vas so late!" He looked down at his paperwork and sighed. "And I am not even close to being done." He looked tired and depressed so you got an idea.

"Hey, I know a restaurant with some pretty private rooms where we can work and eat. Would you like to go there so we can continue to work?" You offered, shouldering your bag and digging out your keys. He looked hesitant, but he agreed and picked up his paperwork and followed you to the restaurant. You both sat down in one of the office like rooms that was reasonably quiet and private and began to work. You finished hours later and paid the bill. As you walked out into the night air you looked at Ludwig. He seemed a little more relaxed and only a bit tired. He looked down at you, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dankeschön, (Y/N). Jou really helped me a lot. Zhat vould probably taken me all veekend and I still vouldn't have finished it." You smiled brightly.

"No problem. What are friends for if not helping each other out? If you ever need anything else, here's my number." You scribbled down your number on a scrap piece of paper you had and gave it to him. You then said goodbye and went to your car, leaving him staring after you. He looked at the paper before he put it in his pocket, a small smile forming.

"Friends. Jes, zhat sounds gud." he said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

 _ **England:**_ You went back to your favorite café on a nice Tuesday on your day off. You were watching the rain falling outside in the beautiful town you lived in and sipped your favorite drink. You were remembering your childhood for whatever reason when a familiar voice spoke next to you.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise seeing you here again, Miss (L/N)." A familiar British accent said, followed by the chair across from you sliding back and a particular British boy settling into it. You smiled brightly, smoothing your (favorite outfit) down.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland. How have you been?" He smiled at you and began to talk with you like you were good friends already. He ordered Earl Grey tea and you got another order of your favorite drink. After about two hours of talking his cellphone rang. He took one look at the caller ID and groaned.

"Who's calling?" You asked, genuinely curious. His thick eyebrows clenched together and he sighed deeply.

"That was my brother- my friend, Alfred. He's going on and on about something about a new plane he has. He just loves to drive me bloody crazy!" Arthur vented, face growing a little red. You laughed and changed the subject. Not ten minutes later a blond haired boy with an aviators jacket was slamming his hands on your table, startling both of you.

"Dude, Iggy! You have to check out this totally rad new plane I just built! It makes yours look like a toy plane!" He completely ignored you. Arthur was looking very aggravated.

"Can't you see I'm busy talking with a lovely lady, Alfred!" Arthur raised his voice a little, looking like he was going to start fighting the Alfred person. You stood up and stood between the two of them.

"Um, Mr. Alfred? I would hate to interrupt, but I would like to steal Mr. Kirkland from you for just a little while longer. You don't mind, do you?" You said politely, trying to avoid a scene. Alfred finally looked at you with surprise, deflating a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were on a date. I'll show you later, Iggy!" Alfred said, running off. You felt a faint blush creep into your cheeks as you let out a sigh of relief, turning back to a blushing Arthur.

"Bloody wanker doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. Thank you for saving me from his boring and crash boasting." he said, going around and helping you into your chair like a true gentleman. You were still blushing, but you shook your head and smiled.

"It's quite alright. We are friends, right?" You asked, smiling. He stopped for a second and smiled, nodding.

"It's an honor being friends with you, love." You blushed, trying to hid it in your drink.

* * *

 _ **Canada:**_ You were working as a waitress with your brother at your family's restaurant and the morning rush was gone. There was a little time before the lunch rush came in, so you were relaxing in your area, going over your station one last time in case you forgotten anything. You heard the bell go off and you darted to the door, pulling back your (H/L)(H/C).

"Hello, how many are in your group?" you said quietly, grabbing two menus and looking up.

"Um… J-just one." Matthew whispered, smiling shyly. You blushed and put back one of the menus and showed him to a single table.

"H-hi Matthew. How are you doing?" You asked, watching as he sat down a little clumsily.

"I-I'm fine. Um, how are you, eh?" He asked, blushing getting a little deeper. You looked at your notepad.

"Fine. What would you like to drink?" You asked, trying not to look at him.

"How about a nice hot chocolate with whipped cream. Is that alright, eh?" he asked, looking up at you from the menu. You nodded and walked off to make the hot chocolate. You came back and saw that he had put the menu down and was looking out into the snowy outside.

"Here you go. One hot chocolate and are you ready to order?" You said quietly, going into auto pilot with waitressing and being a little braver. He nodded and placed his order as you scribbled it down.

"All right. I'll get that out in just a few moments." You turned to leave when he gripped your wrist gently. You turned and looked at him, him blushing like crazy and stuttering quickly.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! It's just...um, would you like to join me ice skating later, eh? O-or whenever y-your f-free, I mean." he let go of your wrist. You blushed and pulled back your wrist, holding your notepad to your chest. You thought about it for a second, watching the boy sitting in front of you, blushing. You smiled a little as more customers came in, but your sister took care of them.

"S-sure. I'll be done at about f-four." You said, blushing deeper. Matthew's face brightened and smiled happily at you, making you smile a little wider.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at f-four then, eh?" You nodded and left. For the rest of your shift, he stayed, talking to you whenever you had free time. He wasn't pushy, but he seemed just as shy as you were. You felt reassured that he was there, and he always smiled at you. You thought that he was a pretty good friend. You blushed at the thought.

* * *

 _ **N. Italy:** _ You were outside practicing football (soccer for you Americans) and trying to do a rainbow with the ball and a few other tricks you had seen the professionals do. After hundreds of tries, you weren't any closer to mastering the rainbow and were about to give up when a familiar childish voice called out your name. You turned around in time to be crushed by a very excitable Italian, Feli.

"Good-a morning to ya, Bella! Are you-a playing football?" He said, still hugging you. You laughed and pushed him off of you, standing up.

"No, I'm pretending to play football, how are you?" You said, patting down your brothers old soccer shirt. Feli smiled wildly, taking the football and kicking it between his feet

"You know I could-a help ya practice-a football," he said, doing special kicks and spins with the football. You sigh and agree, soon realizing that he was really a great teacher. Soon, you could do more than just a rainbow, but all sorts of other cool football tricks; But you were nowhere near Feli's skill.

"Very good-a, (Y/N)! You-a learn so quickly-a!" Feli shouted excitedly. You were doing a one on one, trying to get to the goal. You had tripped over his feet, him taking the ball from you with ease.

"Aw, come on-a, bella. I know you-a can do it!" Feli shouted encouragingly. You got up and tried again. For two hours. At the end of it, you were panting and gasping for breath, lying on your back and gazing up at the sky. Feli came over, frowning slightly and standing over you.

"Are you-a dead, bella?" he asked, crouching and poking you. You grinned leaping up and sprinting off with the ball. Feli jumped and started to chase after you, laughing. He caught up with you easily, but you managed to get close enough to score. You kicked as hard as you could eyes wide with hope. And there was nothing but net.

You cheered and jumped up, celebrating scoring on the little Italian. You stopped once you realized how you scored the goal through tricking him, feeling horrible.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Feli! I didn't mean to win like that. I tricked you and-" The Italian picked you up by your waist and twirled you around laughing.

"You-a did it-a, Bella! You scored!" He laughed, not looking mad at all. At first you were shocked, but you grinned widely and celebrated with him. After that, you two hung out for the rest of the day talking and playing soccer. Needless to say you didn't score on him again.

* * *

 _ **Russia:** _ You were tending the shop by yourself today because your boss was really sick and it was a slow day. It was about noon and you were justing eating lunch when the shop bell ran. You lept up from the back and tried to finish chewing when you burst into the shop.

"Hello! Sorry, is there anything that I can do for you?" You asked, fixing your apron. You looked up to a familiar white scarf. It was the man who said something about the flower pedal in your hair. His violet eyes were unforgettable.

"Um, do you sell any sunflower seeds here?" He asked, looking even more gigantic than most in the tiny shop. You smiled and nodded, showing him to the flowers and seed packets.

"You're in luck, we just got a new shipment of seeds last night-" you stopped when you heard a crash, whipping around in surprise. The man looked just as startled as you did, looking down at a pot lying shattered with primroses scattered all over the place. He looked guilty and bent down, trying to hide his mistake.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into the table there, I'll pay." he said, his deep,childish voice. His expression making you smile and bend down to help him.

"It's alright. I've done that more than a few times; I promise it's all right. Just out of curiosity, what is your name, sir?" You asked, scooping up the dirt into the small garbage bag you always kept on hand for situations such as this.

"Ivan, yours is (Y/N), da?" he asked, pointing at your name tag. You nodded, standing up and throwing the broken pieces of pottery in the trash. You turned to pick up the primroses but saw that Ivan held them in his massive hands ever so delicately, still looking guilty and crestfallen. You smiled brightly as you took the flowers from him, repotting them.

"So Ivan, who are the lovely flowers for? Or do you just like to plant them as a hobby?" You asked, going back to the flowers and seeds.

"I just love sunflowers. They never grow where I live, and they are so strong and bright and beautiful" he said, smiling. You nodded, giving him tips to help the flowers grow. You went back to the register and rung up the items.

"(Y/N)?" Ivan asked, making you look up. "Do you know if you could show me how to properly plant these flowers sometime?" He said this shyly, smile seeming to flicker. You blinked, but smiled.

"Sure, but it's normal to ask a girl if she wants to be friends first." You laughed as he blushed, smiling and shifting sheepishly. You then talked for hours, you doing most of talking. You decided that he was just a really big child. You could live with a friend like that.

* * *

 _ **Japan:**_ You were walking in your favorite book/music store looking for a good manga to read when you saw the perfect one. But it was just out of your reach, so you strained and stretched to get it.

"Here, ret me herp you." You turned to see a familiar looking Japanese man reach above you and pick it off the shelf. You smiled and took the manga, holding it to your chest.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Honda. Fancy seeing you here." You said. His face never changed from the stoic look, but he nodded.

"I was just rooking at some new anime I could watch and saw that you might need herp." He said, bowing politely. You smiled and started to chat, and he even invited you to his house to watch anime with him. You had a feeling that not many people had that luxury with him, so you agreed. Before you, both departed for the rest of the day, he was suddenly hugged excitedly from behind by a tall brown haired man with a small brow curl.

"Kiku! Ludwig invited-a us to his-a house tomorrow for-a meeting!" The stranger talked quickly and excitedly, but the way the Kiku stood awkwardly and self-conscious made you wonder what kind of friendship they had.

* * *

 _ **France:** _ You were at a bonfire with your friends in the middle of summer, eating a small pastry from the snack table and waited for the fireworks to start. There was a full moon and the air was starting to cool off slowly, but it was plenty warm in your t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. You were walking around with a drink in your hand and searching for your friend when a boy bumped into you.

"Sorry." you mumble, trying to push past, but they caught your arm.

"Well, that's not very nice of you, ma cheré." You whip your head around and saw it was indeed Francoise.

"What the heck are you doing here?" you asked, completely shocked. He chuckled and let go of your arm.

"Well, I'm enjoying la belle nuit and party. And I see the most beautiful star has arrived." he said, almost purring. You laughed, amazed at the fact that he'd use such a cheezy pickup line.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Francois, but I need to find my friend-"

"You mean the one who has fallen head over heels in love and has been ignoring you?" Francoise inquired, raising an eyebrow. You stopped, realizing he was right, your friend had been ignoring you more and more since she meets that boy. You sighed and shook your head, turning back to him.

"Yeah, but I said I would meet her before the fireworks-" You were stopped as he grabbed your hand, dragging you over to the dance floor.

"One dance, ma cheré, s'il vous plait? Just one?" he asked. You were surprised, but he was already spinning you around expertly. You felt that you couldn't dance at all, but he was moving effortlessly. Eventually, you relaxed and danced with him (more like he dances with you and you following his lead clumsily). After the song ended, you were laughing, out of breath, and smiling. You had forgotten all about your friend, but she was off 'doing other things' and had also forgotten her promise.

"So, ma cheré. What about we watch the fireworks, oui?" He took your wrist again; you didn't think he ever let go of a single part of you throughout the entire dance. You nodded and followed him to a hill that had a few people but not enough to make it feel crowded. Somehow he had a blanket and laid it out. You raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I don't think you are the type of person who just happened to have a blanket on hand for just a fireworks show." You commented, sitting down next to him putting your chin on your knees. Francoise chuckled.

"Oh, you should know that I love every type of fireworks shows." He winked at you, making you roll your eyes and push his face away gently.

"Pervert." You said and the fireworks started. It was beautiful, though not the most exciting one you have ever seen. For some reason it felt even more special with the strange french man sitting next you, smiling at the fireworks with you. You stole a glance at him, seeing the peaceful and unperverted smile grace his face. 'You know? He might not be that bad,' you thought. That was before he wrapped his arm around your waist and got a little too low. There was a loud slap over the boom of the fireworks.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you!" You shouted, only half angrily.

"Desole, ma cheré!" he shouted, jumping back and rubbing his cheek. You never noticed the number he slipped into your back pocket until you got home.

* * *

 _ **S. Italy:** _ You were having a pleasant walk through Antonio's tomato garden for some ripe tomato's for the pasta sauce you were going to make for dinner tonight. You came around the corner and ran into someone, making both of you fall.

"Ah damn it, you stupido tomato-bastard! Are you-a too stupid to-a look-a where you are-a going!?" You heard an angry italian voice shout, making you look up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really didn't see you there."You said, making his eyes snap up and look at you.

"Oh, it's-a you. My fratello-as babysitter that-a is friends with the potato bastard." he deadpanned, looking at you like he was bored. You frowned, wondering why he was being so rude, but you just stood up and brushed yourself off.

"Well, I am sorry. And it's (F/N)(L/N), by the way. I'm just picking tomatoes for a nice sauce for dinner, so if you will excuse me." You said, lifting your chin and walking past him.

"Oi, you can-a cook?" He asked at your back, making you turned around, a little insulted.

"Yes. I cook almost every night, and Antonio lets me pick his tomatoes because we are neighbors." You answered, putting the basket on your hip and the other hand on your other hip. Romano, you remembered his name was, didn't look at you and put his hands in his pocket.

"Show-a me." he said, not looking at you. You blinked, completely caught off guard. He wanted to watch you cook even though he didn't think you could? This guy confused you to no end. You sighed and shook your head.

"If you want. Come on, I already found more than enough." You said, walking back to your house with him trailing behind you. You opened the door and held it opened for him, walking into the kitchen and starting to get set for dinner. He watched your every move with cynical eyes like he was waiting for you to make a mistake. You were cutting the tomatoes and looked at the clock. It was an hour after you were supposed to be done eating dinner, much less making it. You sighed and turned to Romano.

"Hey, Romano?" He looked to you, stony face glaring at you. "Would you mind helping me? I started a little later than I expected and could really use the help." You heard him muttering, but he came up right besides you and took the knife from you.

"Here, its-a faster to-a make this is-a cut them like-a this…" He showed you while you watched in fascination as his hands expertly chopped, sliced, stirred and seasoned the sauce, telling you all the things you were doing wrong and how to fix them. You were being pushed out of your own kitchen, but you really didn't mind. You were beginning to like the sound of the angry Italian's voice and watching his smooth and expert moves. You didn't realize he had finished until you had a bowl of pasta with sauce shoved in front of you.

"Here. This is-a how you make-a good dinner with-a the tomato bastards tomatoes." he said, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder and leaning on his forearm on the table in front of you. You looked between him and the food, not really sure how to react. Romano raised his eyebrow.

"Are-a you going to-a eat it or-a paint-a picture of it?" He said still glaring at you, but you noticed a bit of nervousness with the glare. It was like he really want to know what you thought about the meal. You shrugged and took your utensil and took a bite. Your eyes widened for a moment and you nearly choked. Romano looked genuinely worried, eyes widening and mouth opened wide. You swallowed, gasping.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" You shouted, scaring the poor boy. After he got over the initial shock, he grinned and nodded, straightening and striking a strange pose.

"Well, what-a did you expect-a from the best-a cook in-a Italy? " he said glaring smugly at you, but you saw true happiness and relief that you liked in his eyes. You smiled, taking another bite and another and another. You savored every mouthful and when it was gone you were upset and disappointed.

"Whats-a wrong, Bella?" Romano asked, looking at you with a little concern. You shook your head, feeling petty.

"I just wish I could have this all the time. You really can cook a good tomato sauce." You said smiling. Romano was washing dishes and then went to your fridge, seeing all the leftovers you were going to eat the next day. His face paled as he gazed into the fridge.

"Oh mio Dio! Are you-a really eating this-a stuff?!" he shouted, taking out your favorite meal, or what was left of it. You glared and stood up, hands on your hips.

"Yeah, and for the record that is my fav- Hey!" You shouted as he threw it in the garbage, pointing a finger at you.

"No-a friend of-a an Italiano will eat this-a food! I will not allow it!" he then turned around and began to scavenge for food and ingredients from the cupboards. You ran into the room to give him a piece of your mind but stopped when you saw him start to make your favorite meal, but for some reason, it smelled better. You huffed and sat back down to let him cook, still fuming but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. You spent the rest of the evening arguing and bickering, throwing insults back at each other while he cooked. When he finally finished it was late or early morning and you had fallen asleep at the table. He turned around after finishing washing the dishes.

"There-a. You should be-a eating edible stuff-a now-" He saw that you had fallen asleep and quietly put down the towel and put a blanket over you gently. "Well, at-a least you-a like my-a cooking." he muttered, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Sí, you certainly can cook. I told you it was a good way to make friends, sí?" A certain spaniard said at the open window, grinning at Romano.

* * *

 _ **Spain:**_ The day was beautiful and the air was clear and full of the sounds of people bartering and selling their goods at the outdoor summer market. You were selling the produce that you had grown from your public garden for charity. It was almost noon and the sun was starting to chase off the customers, even with the shade you provided. You were growing sleepy in your chair, the heat from the sun and the cool summer breeze slowly lulling you to sleep.

"You know it's not good to sleep on the job, chica." You heard almost asleep. You gasped as your eyes snapped opened, falling out of your chair with a yelp. You scrambled you, pushing your hair out of your face. You saw a familiar tan, brown haired man grinning down at you with a childish smile.

"Oh, sorry! I just got a little sleepy. Can I help you, Antonio?" You asked, brushing off your outfit. He nodded, pointing to a tomato.

"I would like a few of your lovely tomatoes and a chance to help." he smiled, making you blink as you packed up the tomatoes.

"Um, sure? I hope you know that I can't pay you because all the money is going to the garden and charity." You said, taking out a spare chair. He sat in it and put his feet up on the stand, hands behind his head and looking very comfortable.

"Sí, chica, I know and I don't mind. You looked bored and alone so I came to help!" He smiled brightly, making you smile. There was just something in that smile that made you happy whenever you saw it. You talked for hours, not really selling anything. When it came time to pack up he even stayed to help. At the end, you made your quota but you still had a surplus of tomatoes and peppers. You looked between the two giant bags of food and Antonio, holding one out to him. He blinked, looking at the food in curiousity.

"What do you want me to do with that, chica?" He asked, taking the bag. You sighed and blushed ever so slightly.

"I want you to have some. You helped a lot and there is too much for me to eat alone." You said, opening your car door. He grabbed your hand and stopped you with that smile.

"Then why don't we make salsa out of it together? It could be fun!" You blinked but nodded, giving him a lift to your house. He was right, it was fun making salsa with your new friend.

* * *

 _ **Prussia:**_ Going to the pub with Ludwig, Antonio, and Francis was a bad idea, but what they didn't tell you was that there was one more person coming. And oh boy did you find out quickly who it was.

"Hey, Losers! Zhe awesome me is here to show jou how to be awesome! Hey, Bruder, vant to be shown up by zhe awesome me in a beer drinking competition?!" You froze, leaning on Ludwig's arm. You felt someone wrap their arm around your shoulder and lean next to your face; you could feel the grin before you saw it.

"Kesesesese, I see zhe ever beautiful (Y/N) is here to vitness my bruder's crushing defeat~" he purred in your ear, making you roll you eyes a he sat down next to you.

"Hello again, Gilbert." You said, getting your water and looking at him. He wore a simple military uniform that you didn't recognize and kinda thought was cool. His grin was unmistakeable and funny looking. It was even funnier when he puffed out his chest.

"Ah ha, zhe little (YN) remembers me! Like jou could forget someone zhis-"

"If you say awesome one more time I will knock you out." You said, lifting up your glass and flashing him a closed eye grin at him. He froze, mouth open.

"Hononon, Gilbert has also received the biting end of la cheré (Y/N). Impossible to woo, she is, mon amie." Francis said, chuckling and wrapping his arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

"Sí, señor. She is a real diablo." Antonio said, going on the other side of Gilbert and wrapping his arm around the two of them. You watched, feeling the intensity of the room grow a little more intense.

"Mein Gott. The bad touch trio…" The barman muttered, making Ludwig give him a few more coins in tip; the bartender took a drink for himself before going in the back and shouting for more help with the bar. You looked between them, confused.

"Bad Touch Trio? What-" You soon found out when the three of them grin identical mischievous grins and looked at you, eyes growing sparkling diamonds. You sweat dropped, backing away a little.

"Um, guys, could we maybe just calm down-"

"First round on me!" Gilbert shouted, raising his just delivered mug of beer and throwing his head back. You watched and Ludwig following his lead, both of them racing their way through their mug of beer. Antonio and Francis took a whole glass of wine each, drinking it back. You sat there, staring as they chugged back mug after mug, bottle after bottle of alcohol and started to get drunk real quick. Francis didn't really change much, he was only slightly more flirty and touchy-feely. Antonio was holding your waist, muttering about how nice you were and kept giggling stupidly and talking about tomatoes for some reason. Gilbert was merely louder and kept saying awesome more, talking to a yellow bird for some reason. Ludwig was the most changed by being a complete pervert; even more than Francis. After about the sixth mug and bottle you stopped them, to the bartenders relief.

"Ok, big guys. Time to get you home~" You said, guiding them to your car. You would take them to their own cars later, but there was no way you were letting them drive home drunk. Antonio was first, then Francis. He was the most difficult to get home, trying to grab you every chance he got. Ludwig was next, but it was just throwing him out into his yard and letting him stumble his way into the house. Lastly was a very drunk Gilbert.

"So, where do you live?" You asked, Gilbert slurring instructions the entire way; you got lost three times before you called your friend and asked for the right directions. When you saw the shape of his one room apartment and that it was in the worst part of town you set your jaw. You may not be best friends with him, but you were not letting him sleep in that place drunk; you weren't that kind of person. You went home with a very sleepy and confused Gilbert.

"Vhat are jou doing, (Y/N)?" You put the car/truck into gear and got out, opening the door for him.

"Come on, you need to sleep it off. Let's go, Mr. Awesome." You sighed as you helped him into your house. You almost threw him on the couch, where he began to look a little green. Your eyes widened and sprinted to grab a bucket, throwing it in front of him before he was sick. You left the room while he relived the glory days of his beer; going into your room and got into your pj's. When you came back down he way lying on the couch, breathing heavily but no longer looking so sick. You crouched next to him, realizing he was just a grown up little boy. You smiled, putting a blanket over him gently and patting his head. You were about to leave but he gripped your wrist gently, making you look down at him.

"Jou're a good friend, (Y/N)" he muttered falling back to sleep. You shook your head, thinking that he wouldn't remember this in the morning. You were right and ended up having to call Ludwig to help calm Gilbert down. Retelling the events of last night was rather funny, though.

* * *

 _ **Greece:**_ You decided to go back to the small hill where you meet Heracles and brought a little picnic for yourself in case he didn't show up. You were walking to the hill when you saw some cruel kids throwing stones at a helpless kitten in an alleyway. You got very angry and yelled at the young boys to stop, chasing them away from the poor creature. You crouched down to the kitten that couldn't have been more than a few weeks old and cradled it in your hands; you thought it had to have been a runt of the litter based on its size. It meowed pitifully shivering in your hands. You stroked its head gently with your finger shushing it.

"There, there, little guy. You're safe now~" you cooed, smiling as it cuddled into your chest. You stood up to see Heracles standing behind you and looked down with a small smile on his face.

"That was nice of you." he commented, looking down at the kitten. You blushed and looked down at it.

"I just hate it when people torture a defenseless creature like that. It's good to see you again, Heracles." you said, smiling at him. He nodded and held out the basket with one hand, a sandwich in the other.

"I saw one of the boys try and take it but I thought that the food would go to waste. Shall we eat?" he said, turning and walking out of the alley. You followed him as he lazily walked around the city, making some offhanded comment every once and awhile. After a while he stopped and looked at you, a confused expression on his face.

"What were we doing?' he asked, making you laugh and leading him to the hillside as the sun started to drift to evening. When you two set up the picnic the sun was setting and you two l talked and laughed; you doing most of the laughing at his strange comments. As the sun began to set he insisted on walking you home.

"Thanks but it's really not necessary." You said. He blinked at you as he helped you up and smiled.

"I know, I want to do it to make sure you and your little friend are safe. That's what friends are for, right?" he said. You blushed and nodded, chatting more as he walked you home; you smiling the entire way.


	4. Kiss as sweet as Sugar

_**America** **:**_ A six months or so after the fiasco with the robbery you were throwing a (american) football with Alfred. You have no idea how you let him talk you into this but it was most certainly better than baseball with him; he threw hard! You were running along the grassy field in a public park looking over your shoulder at the incoming ball.

"I got it!" You shouted, jumping to catch it. You caught it alright, running back at Alfred. You had your head down, charging right at him. Alfred laughed, getting ready to tackle you.

"Alright, dudette! No one can defeat the HERO!" he shouted, grabbing your waist and with inhuman strength picking you up, throwing you in the air. You went a little higher then you liked, screaming as you fell. You closed your eyes and you were caught by a pair of familiar hands. You gasped, breathing heavily as you looked up at Alfred, who was looking at you with a concerned face.

"Hey, (Y/N)? You ok? I hope I didn't scare you. The hero isn't supposed to be scary." He said, putting you down but didn't let you go. You blushed and shook your head.

"No, it just surprised me. You are still my hero, Alfred." You smiled at him, meaning every word you said. He flashed his customary smile and did his signature pose that had grown on you; a lot.

"So as a hero I get the heroine, right?" He asked, making you blink and frown; confused.

"Uh, you don't have a-" You were cut off by a pair of lips. You nearly screeched, frozen by shock. You soon relaxed, however, when you felt the kindness in the kiss. You closed your eyes and kissed back, not really all that surprised at Alfred's actions. You have known him for a while and were starting to feel something was changing. You two broke for air, him resting his forehead against yours.

"You're my heroine, dudette. You always will be, (Y/N)." You blushed like crazy, hiding in his shirt.

"Shut up and lets lets go get some fries to celebrate, you stupid hero." you said with a smile, making him laugh and give you a piggy back ride all the way. You have never been so happy on that spring day as you shoved fries and burgers in your face.

* * *

 _ **Germany** **:**_ Today, you and Ludwig had decided to train in the woods/public park. It was hot and the sun was beating down on the ground, but it was cool and comfortable under the trees. You were wearing the standard workout clothes and new running shoes at a place Ludwig had suggested, and they were working great.

You ran a little and stopped by a stream in the middle of a valley, resting. Ludwig had also grown tired after the long run. So he went over to the stream and splash water onto his face. You watched him, getting a devilish idea. It was rather deep and he was leaning really far over the edge. You got up quietly and quickly made your way over to him. You were right behind him when he turned around, eyes widening as you pushed him into the stream/almost river.

"Scheiße!" he cursed, making a huge splash into the stream. You promptly burst out laughing, falling on the ground clutching your sides. He came up spluttering and cursing in german, only making you laugh at his red face.

"Mein Gott, (Y/N)! Vhat the hell do jou zhink jou are doing!?" he yelled, tick mark forming on his forehead. You tried to wipe away the tears and sat up, only to fall over laughing again.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" You sobbed through the laughter, trying to control yourself. He got out of the water, pants sagging and took of his dripping shirt, grumbling and cursing under his breath. You had calmed down a bit by now; and in no small help of him removing his shirt so you could see the rewards of his training. You looked away and went over to the stream to wash away the tears. You realized how bad of an idea this was when you felt arms grab you and push you in, causing you to scream. You resurfaced from the water, looking at a smug looking german man grinning down at you. You huffed and got out, or tried to before he put hand to your shoulder and stopped you.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I know I deserved it…" You muttered, trying to push past him; no such luck. You glared at him, hands on your hips. He looked at you with a strange look, like he was looking for something or trying to decide about something.

"What? We have to run bac-" You were cut off by him lifting you out of the water and surprisingly gently pressing his lips to yours. You squeaked, freezing on the spot. You felt his mouth moved against yours, like you were the only thing to him. You closed your eyes and kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You had no idea how long you stayed like that, but eventually you two broke apart. You felt his lips still, licking them and opening your eyes. His eyes grew narrow and hooded.

"S-Sorry. I-I shouldn't have done zhat. I vas-" you kissed him again, trying to tell him to shut the hell up. It was his turn to be surprised, but after a few seconds you two were in another heart stopping kiss. You pulled back and smiled, cuddling to his chest.

"Next time, can we skip the training and go straight to the kissing?" You chuckled as he set you down. His face blew up bright red, but he chuckled a little.

"Nien, training first~" he said, taking back his shirt and running back to the car. You blinked once, then gritted your teeth.

"Hey! My clothes are still soaked, you know!" You shouted after him, sprinting to catch up. He just laughed and ran faster forcing you you to sprint after him.

* * *

 _ **England:** _ It was a beautiful day at your favorite café, but this time it was a little lonely. You had been here at your normal time and had been waiting for Arthur for about two hours and it was getting late. After the third hour rolled by you sighed and paid your tab, giving up on seeing him today. You were going to ask him to give you his number today because you have been hanging out for three weeks, but you didn't think that was going to happen. You looked up at the sky as it started to grow dark with the threat of rain. You hurried along, hoping to get home before it hit. You were halfway there when you heard someone yelling your name in the distance. You turned around and saw Arthur sprinting to catch up with you, face red with physical exertion. You smiled brightly, overjoyed that you would be seeing him today afterall.

"Arthur!" You shouted, stopping and waving to him. You stepped forward to greet him, but your shoe caught into a crack, making you slip. You landed in the street, a car coming right at you. You screamed, frozen in fear. You saw the lights a in front your nose when suddenly you were thrown back by something. Your head slammed on something, but it was softer than pavement. When you were were able to get your bearings, you saw that Arthur was laying on top of you on the sidewalk and you weren't dead. You blinked as your previously dead brain restarted, seeing a little bit of blood coming from his head.

"Arthur! Hey, are you alright?" You asked worriedly, getting out from under him and turning him so he was on his back. He coughed and blinked, looking at you and sighing with relief.

"Good. You're not hurt, love." he sighed, sitting up. You watched him in awe, the only thing that looked out of place was his shirt, pants, and tiny cut on his forehead. You looked him up and down, sighing with relief. He stood up and offered his hand to you, you gratefully taking it, ignoring the small crowd that gathered. But as you stood up you had a sharp pain in your ankle, making you fall down. Arthur knew immediately what was wrong, going to your ankle. He took off your shoe and sock, taking a good look at the injury.

"Well, it's only a small sprain but there is no way I'm letting you walk home." he said, you started to object but he just picked you up and carried you home bridal style. You were blushing, hiding your face in his shirt. When you got home he open the door with your key and set you gently on the couch, rubbing his shoulders.

"Blimey, you need to shed a few pounds of beauty, love." You huffed, sinking into the couch.

"So I'm fat?" you half heartedly snapped, making him blush.

"No! Nothing like that-. Bloody hell I'm- nevermind. Where do you keep the medical supplies?" he asked, trying not to look at you. You told him and he left to get the supplies and come back just as quickly. He began to gently wrap your ankle with you only wincing every once and awhile. When he was done he tied it and put it on a pillow with ice. You saw that he also had pretty bad road rash on his hand.

"Here, you're hurt too."You said, reaching out to him and taking his hand before he could object. You bandaged it up after you put antiseptic on it and held it for a second. He saved your life, and he was hurt because of it.

"Thank you." You whispered, letting his hand go. But he gripped your with both hand, making you look up.

"(Y/N), can I ask you something a little… unconventional?" he asked, blushing. You blushed, but nodded you head.

"Um, alright." you said. He sighed and leaned forward. You leaned back a little, but he kisses you before you could go too far. You closed your eyes, enjoying the kiss. It was sweet and awkward, like he had never really done this, but he broke off after a few seconds, blushing and looking away.

"Sorry, uh, the flying mint bunny- no that's not right- I" You put your hand on his cheek and kissed him again, making him stop. He froze at first then leaned in and kissed you harder, feeling a little more confident. You broke off again, both smiling and hugging.

"I might have to trip and fall in front of cars more often if this is the kind of treatment I get." you joked, making him stiffen.

"Love? Can we just not do the whole 'almost getting hit by a bloody car' thing?" he asked in a strained voice; you laughed and agreed. You spent the rest of the night talking and kissing.

* * *

 _ **Canada:**_ It was a beautiful snowy day outside when you heard your phone ring. It also happened to be your one day off, so you sighed and answered the phone, hoping it wasn't your brother calling you in to help out.

"Hello?"

"H-hi, (Y/N)! It-it's Matthew, eh." A voice said over the phone, almost making you fall off your bed. You gave him your number two weeks ago but this was the first time he has called you.

"H-Hi! I, um, didn't know you were calling." You said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I-I was just calling t-to ask if you want to come o-o-over today, eh?" He stuttered, sounding even more nervous than usual. You blushed but smiled, getting up from your bed and changing into normal clothes.

"S-Sure, where do you live?" He gave you the address and you were sitting in front of a nice and warm fire three hours later. Matthew was on the other side of the couch handing you a fresh plate of homemade pancakes with your favorite toppings(Or none if you just like syrup).

"T-Thanks, Matthew. You really didn't have to do this for me." You said quietly, taking a small bite of pancake. You smiled, always loving the way he made pancakes. He smiled with you, getting under the same blanket.

"That's real nice of you to say, eh." he said, eating pancakes with you and turned on a hockey game. You didn't know anything other than what he had told you, so you could kind of keep up. You ate in comfortable silence, which was just fine by you. You finished eating and put your plate on the ground, sitting back again

"H-hey." You looked at Matthew. He was blushing, making you frown and lean over to him, putting your hand on his forehead, making him grow redder.

"Are you coming down with something, Matthew? You're all red." You said, your caring nature taking care of your normal shy stutter. You also have been talking with Matthew for a while and was now your closest friend. He shrunk back against the couch, seeming to almost disappear into the blankets and pillows.

"U-Um, N-no! I-I-I'm f-f-fIne!" His stuttering was getting worse, but he looked so cute that you had to giggle, closing your eyes.

"Your so funny, Matthew." You said, but stopped when a pair of lips crashed into yours, making you freeze. A second later you were falling off the couch, Matthew ending up on top of you. You were tangled up in the blankets, unable to get out. Matthew was a blushing mess, stutter only getting worse.

"S-s-sor-r-ry! I-I-I didn' mean for this to happen!" He whisper shouted. You were pinned to him, but for some reason you were comfortable. You put your head against his chest, making him stop and freeze.

"I r-really l-like you, M-Matthew. It's ok." You said, not really sure what to say.

"R-Really? If I'm making you uncomfortable or there is s-someone-" You looked up, smiling at him.

"There is no one else. I-I really like you. J-Just you." you said, nervously kissing him. He kissed back awkwardly. The most embarrassing part was that he had to call a friend to help. They burst through the door, dressed in an aviator's jacket and glasses. He yelled something about being a hero but stopped. Then started to take pictures; you had never seen Matthew so mad. It was kind of cute, you thought.

* * *

 ** _N. Italy:_ ** It was your turn to cook dinner tonight and Feli had just called and basically invited himself over with Kiku and Ludwig. You cursed him out when he hung up the phone but smiled a little while later, shaking your head at the spaz. As such, you were making everyone's favorite foods. You asked Romano how to make Feli's favorite pasta and sauce, making a few different types of baked potatoes and sausages for Ludwig, and finally, which you couldn't for the life of you figure out, sushi for Kiku. You heard a knock on the front door and stopped making the last sushi roll and opened it to a huge hug from the little italian.

"Ve~ (Y/N)! I haven't-a seen you in-a forever. The food smells so-a good! I-a hope it wasn't too much-a trouble-" He went on like that for about another minute before Ludwig smacked him upside the head, muttering that he was beings idiot and needed to let them in. Feli looked downcast but obliged. You looked apologetically at Ludwig and Kiku, who merely nodded back.

"Come on, Feli. I made your favorite~"You sang, grabbing the little italians hand and showing him to the table with the others. This seemed to cheer him up and much to Ludwig and Kiku's chagrin both of you talked and laughed all the way through dinner. After dinner, however, Feli decided to take a nap on your couch. Ludwig stood over Feli, looking ticked and raised a fist.

"Jou dummkopf! (Y/N) made an effort to make us a vonderful meal and jou von't even help to clean it up?"

"Let him sleep. It's not that much trouble anyway." you called to him, putting away a dish while Kiku dried; You have known Feli for months and had come to expect it. Ludwig huffed but left Feli alone. You three chatted for a while and they eventually left; leaving behind a very lazy Feli. You smiled at how cute he looked on your couch but he need to get home, so you shook his shoulder. Nothing. Not even a twitch. So you tried everything, but the only thing that worked was mentioning pasta. He shot up, happy and as energetic as ever.

"Ve~! Hey, where-a is everyone? Did they-a just leave-a me here, don't-a they love-a me anymore-a?!" He began to freak out, making you sigh and pat his head; that stopped him.

"No, they still love you. They just wanted to go home, that's all. Come on, let's get you home before I get an earful from Romano." You said, getting your car keys.

"But I-a don't-a want to go home. I want to a stay with the sweetest Bella for-a ever." he said, hugging you from behind. You blushed but laughed it off, getting the both of you in the car. You were outside his door but he wasn't getting out of the car. You turned to him with worry.

"Did you and Romano have a fight, Feli?" You asked, turning off the car/truck. He shook his head and smiled at you, but this time with his eyes fully opened so you could see the beautiful brown hue. You were mesmerised by those eyes, which only made him smirk.

"Oh, it's-a just I have been-a wondering about-a something." he said. You blinked and sat up straighter, blushing and trying to look away from those big, cute eyes.

"Um, what is it?" You asked.

"That-a girlfriend like you could be-a great kisser." He said, still not looking away from you. If there was a name for the shade of red you turned you didn't know it. You began to stutter, completely caught off guard.

"You were what-? I...a wha? How-" You were cut off by Feli leaping over the center of the car/truck and kissing you, deeply. You blushed and tried to tear him off in surprise. You were breathless and blushing when he broke it off. He wasn't that bad, but you weren't going to tell him that.

"What was that, Feli!?" You whispered yelled at him, trying to catch your breath and control your blush. His eyes closed to normal and flashed you the irresistible smile.

"I was right! You are a great kisser." he said, getting out of the car/truck and walking up to his door. You blinked, brain trying to unfry its circuits and figure out what he meant by that. Your face them grew red with anger as you stomped out of the car/truck, walking over to him. He turned around to find your lips on his, making him smile even more brightly than ever.

"Don't ever kiss your girlfriend and run, you tomato jerk." you mutter and kissed him again.

"Ve~! But you-a love me, Bella~!" He sang, hugging you.

* * *

 _ **Russia:** _ Today you were hanging out at your boyfriend's; Ivan's, house and caring for the sunflowers you and Ivan grew. You have been dating for more than a few weeks and really cared for the big guy. You even helped him build a small greenhouse so he could have his own sunflowers any time he wanted. You only knew he was there half the time because the strong scent of vodka. You turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Ivan. How was your meeting?" You asked, wiping off your hands. His smiling face turned to you, sitting down at the table just outside of the indoor greenhouse.

"Good, Alfred tried to take my scarf, Feli and Romano ran from me, and my little sister followed me around. But I managed to get Estonia to agree to my offer?" His smile changed ever so slightly, making you pause.

"Did you use… the magic metal pipe of pain again?" You found out about it when a dangerous customer had come in the store while Ivan was there a few months ago. He smiled and got up, patting you on the head.

"Don't worry, sunflower! I didn't need to!" he said, taking out the flask and unscrewing the cap. You frowned, not liking him drinking in the middle of the day.

"Was the meeting that bad?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. He smiled and hiccuped, cheek growing a little pink.

"Het! It went nicely! Vodkaaaaaaa~!"He sang, picking you up and swinging you around. You yelped and squirmed, forgetting that he liked to do that when he was a little tipsy. He set you down, giggling like a child. You shook your head, placing your hands on your hips.

"Ivan, I think that's enough vodka-" He jumped away from you, holding his flask closely.

"Hey!Het!het!Het!" he shouted curling up in the corner. You looked at him, wondering how a big, scary guy that can make any thug cower in fear look so cute and fluffy and how did you ever get so lucky to have him. You shook your head, laughing.

"Ok, then let's get you some water and we can go sledding in the snow, big guy." You said, walking over to him and grabbing one of his giant gloved hands.

"Snow~! Vodka~!" He sang, giggling. He stood up, towering over you. You shook your head and pulled, but he didn't move. You tugged again, but it was like trying to move a mountain. You looked up at him, confused.

"Ivan? Come on, let's go sledding. What's wrong?" You asked. He had a smile on his face, but it was sadder, more lonely. He reached up with his other hand and cupped your cheek, looking at you sadly.

"Why are you with me, little sunflower? You are too sweet of a flower for the winter that I am, da?" He said, making you blink at his strange analogy. You hugged him, feeling terrible that he would ever think that he was bad. Sure, he had his moments, but really he was just misunderstood.

"Ivan, you aren't that bad! You have rough patches, but no one is perfect. People just don't want to get close enough to see the real you. Don't worry, I'll be here for you." You said. He chuckled and walked into the greenhouse, half dragging half carrying you. You let him, feeling safe and warm in his arms. He set you down in the middle of a tiny field of sunflowers surrounded by a winter wonderland.

"You are the most beautiful flower here, (Y/N), you know that, da?" He said, leaning close. You were blushing, but leaned in as well. He was blushing as bad as you were, but he moved with confidence. You closed your eyes and felt a butterfly's kiss on your lips, slowly molding into a childish, warm one.

"Hey Ivan? I wanted to- OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Eduard von Bock, one of Ivan's 'friends' said as he walked into the room. You lept back, blushing and trying to hide your blush in the flowers. Ivan stood up, a purple aura surrounding him. He turned his head and started to mutter 'Kolkolkol Kolkolkol' at the poor man. You felt a rush on wind and suddenly you two were alone. The purple aura that had faded and he smiled again, going over to you and hugging you from behind.

"Sorry, sunflower. I'm sure he will get what he deserves later for embarrassing you, da?" He said, pulling you into his lap and he sat down. You were still blushing, but you were smiling as you cuddled into his chest.

"Just no magic metal pipe of pain, right?" You said, to which he only replied with a dark chuckle as he played with your hair.

* * *

 _ **Japan:** _ You were hanging out at Kiku's house and drinking tea, watching anime under your favorite anime. He was starting to show some emotion when he watched, and as you slowly (after many months) got to know him a little better he started to show you more of his emotional side. You were eating a new treat that he showed you called pocky and you were in love with them, chowing down box after box at home. Now, you were on your last pocky and both you and him reached for it at the same time. You jerked your hand back the same time he did, both of you blushing.

"I'm sorry!" You said, offering the pocky out to him. He held up his hand, still blushing.

"No, you can have it. I rearry don't need it." he said, but you felt guilty for eating most of his pocky, so you took it out and got ready to snap it in half. He stopped you, making you look up.

"Don't break it. It is said to bring rearry bad ruck to whoever breaks it in the presence of a friend." he said, looking you dead in the eye. You blinked, knowing he was superstitious, though not horribly so. You didn't fully believe him but didn't want to hurt his feeling. So you looked between the pocky and him. He took it from you and smiled ever so slightly.

"Here, I have an idea. To avoid the bad ruck, we eat it at the same time." he said, making you look at him confused.

"Um, ok?" you said, shifting so you could look at him and took the pocky that was already in his mouth in your own. He smiled and started to nibble on his end, you doing the same. Your faces got closer and closer, making you blush deeper and deeper. Eventually to avoid really embarrassing yourself you closed your eyes. You felt his breath on your lips right before his lips met yours. You were really blushing right now, but when he began to kiss you, sweetly and very shyly, you began to relax. You broke off after a few seconds, Kiku whipping his head away from yours, face bright red.

"S-so, no bad ruck, I guess." he stuttered, going back to watching the anime. You smiled, still blushing. You cuddled up next to him, making him stiffen. You leaned up and kissed his check as a quick peck, making his face only grow redder.

"No bad luck." you said, settling down to watch the anime. After a while, he tentatively wrapped his arms around your shoulder and rested his head against yours. You leaned into him, happier than ever before; closing your eyes in bliss.

"Dudes! Kiku is getting it on with (Y/N)! Come check it out!" Alfred, who you had meet a few weeks ago, shouted through the now broken window. You leapt apart and Kiku started to 'shout angrily' at Alfred, who ran off laughing. Kiku spent the rest of the day in the corner, face red and curled up in thick blankets and refused to come out of the corner, no matter how hard you tried. To contain your laughter. The rest of the day spent trying to get your boyfriend out of the corner and telling him that you wouldn't invade his personal space unless he let you.

* * *

 _ **France:**_ The moment you decided to go with Francis to travel in Paris was the start of a nightmare. Travel was a nightmare, people were a nightmare, his flirting was a nightmare, and Arthur was always complaining, which was always a nightmare(but funny at the same time). By the time you were at Paris, you were feeling anything but love in that city. Presently, you were sitting outside of a chocolate shop, recovering in the shade of the canopy.

"(Y/N)! Arthur! Allons-y, mes amis! We have only been touring the city for two hours! We have yet to visit le Arch de Triomphe et le Tour de Eiffel!" Francis shouted looking less like a tourist and more like a local, which infuriated you because all the girls were flirting with him. Arthur had given up and decided to go back to the hotel, not coming out until the trip was over. You groaned and looked at him, seeing it was only four in the afternoon.

"Francis, you do realize that all this walking is exhausting, right? And can't we visit the Tour de Eiffel at night or something? Let's go try some local cuisine and rest a little, Oui?" You said, getting up and adjusting your hat for the sun. He seemed a little crest fallen but smiled and agreed, taking you to strange and amazing restaurants with such expertise that he may as well be a local. You tried your best to keep up with him, but by the time the sun was setting and you had reached the Eiffel Tower, you were exhausted.

"Francis, do I have to climb that?" You whined, slumping against a lamp post.

"Hononon, ma cheré, it's only a few stairs! I promise zhat it is a view to die for!" he said, grabbing your wrist and practically dragging you to the metal monstrosity.

"To die for… emphasis on the 'dead' part. And we can't just take the elevator?" You muttered, but followed his lead and climbed the stairs. A long, long, long while later, you both were at the top with you sitting on the inside and breathing heavily with Francis looking out to the city.

"Come, ma cheré! Look at zhe beautiful city." You were still breathing heavily but you stood up and walked to the edge. You gasped, in awe of the scene in front of you. He was right, it was a view to see.

"This is beautiful, Francis! It's almost worth the climb." You said, chuckling at the poor joke. He turned, leaning against the railing and looking at you.

"Oui, it is a beautiful scene. However, I will never grow tired of the scene zat I hope I will see all my life." he said, leaning closer and putting his hand on your waist. You were used to your boyfriend being touchy feely with you, but for some reason this felt different. You laughed nervously, turning away from him and looking out into the city.

"That's very funny Francis. I wouldn't expect you to use something so cheesy." You laughed nervously, but he moved his hands up your body gently until he reached your cheek, holding it gently.

"Why would I need to use a cheesy line when I can tell you what I truly feel in my heart?" he asked, leaning in slowly. You knew it was going to happen and the moment felt so… right. You leaned in as well, closing your eyes. You felt his lips on yours, gently kissing you. You didn't really expect him to be so kind and loving in the kiss the way he was before, but his kissed you like he was trying to tell you how much he loved you. You moved to face him and put your arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He smirked in the kiss and wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you close. You didn't know how long you stood there but after what felt like an eternity and no time at all he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.

"Ma cheré. Ma amour. You like, non?" He asked, whispering to you. You blushed and nodded, laughing shyly.

"Yeah, it was ok." He pulled back and raised his eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face.

"(Y/N), I zink it was a little better than ok, non?" he said, rubbing your back lovingly. You shook your head in defeat, leaning your head against his strong chest and looking out into the city.

"You're right. It was the best kiss I've ever had. I wish we could stay here forever." You muttered, making him chuckle.

"Honhonhon! Now who is being zhe cheesy one~" he said playfully, but he didn't move. You two stood there for a few more second before Francis's phone rang. He sighed and picked it up and answered.

"Oui?" You could hear Arthur yelling through the phone. You then had to listen to the both of them bicker the entire way back to the hotel. For a moment you had felt the magic of the city of love, but now … Not so much.

* * *

 _ **S. Italy:** _ "Romano! What the hell are you doing with that shovel!" You yelled, storming out of your house in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. It was the middle of winter, your first with Romano. He looked up, giving you his usual glare.

"What-a do you-a think I'm doing?! I'm-a going to-a bury that-a tomato-bastard for-a taking my-a pasta!" He said, a tick mark on his forehead.

"With a snow shovel when it's not even snowing?!" You scream, stomping out in your bare feet. You didn't see the patch of ice and you slipped, yelling as you went down. You hit butt first and yelped in pain, feeling it bruise. You looked up to see Romano laughing his butt off, falling on the ground while he clutched his side. You began to tear up, a little hurt that he was laughing at you.

"So you think its funny when I get hurt, you jerk!" You shouted, getting up and storming back into your house. You slammed the door behind you and locked it, much to the Italian's disfavor. You sat on your couch and pouted, feeling hurt. A few hours later you were washing dishes and feeling bad for yelling at Romano when you heard the front door open. You looked up and saw Romano standing in the doorway, bushing and holding out the shovel. You huffed and turned back to the dishes, too proud to apologise.

"(Y/N)." He said, putting the shovel down and walking into the house, hands in his pockets with his head down. "(Y/N), bella, I'm-a… I'm-a sorry I-a laughed at you. I-a didn't know you would-a hate me when I-a did." he was puffing out his cheeks and blushing even harder, but then he held out something to you. You looked at him, then what was in his hand. It was a plate of pasta, but the sauce was arranged to write a word in cursive.

"Are you ok?" It said, making you blink. He made the effort to make this and then use it to ask if you were ok? You took the plate and set if off to the side, hugging him. He stumbled back, all your weight around his neck and in that hug.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you for laughing when I fell. It might have looked very funny and you didn't know it hurt. Do you forgive me?" You asked, burying your face in his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you before his lifted your chin so you could look him in the eye.

"Bella, you know that I will always laugh with you, but I will never laugh at you, si?" You blinked the tears out of your eyes in time to feel his lips on yours, pressed forcefully but kindly into your lips. You blinked but once you realized what he was doing you relaxed and closed your eyes. You kissed back,making him groan with relief and hug you tighter. When you both broke for air he put his chin on your shoulder, bending down and hugging you.

Do I have to say I'm sorry, bella?" he asked in his cocky, attitude filled voice. You laughed and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yes. But let me show you how you're supposed to apologize to me." He blinked in confusion as you slammed your lips roughly against his, making him gasp as his back hit the wall. You kissed heatedly for a few seconds before you broke it off. Romano grinned down at you.

"I should 'apologize' more often~" You grinned as he kissed you one more time, forgetting what you even were fighting about.

* * *

 _ **Spain:**_ Three months have gone by and you and Antonio had been best friends and going to each other's houses. Today you were at your house with Antonio screaming at the football(Soccer for the Americans) game on the screen.

"¡Dois Moi! Chica, can you believe this mess!" He shouted, still cursing in spanish about one team scoring on the other. You smiled and shook your head, going over and patting his.

"Calm down, it's only a game. Besides, dinner's ready." You said, skipping back to the kitchen. It was late fall but you had the heat turned way up so you could skip around in your favorite shorts and tank top. You plated the meal and hid the churros before he could see; those were for dessert. Antonio came from behind you and jabbed his fingers into your sides, making you yelp and jump in pain and surprise.

"Haha! You should have seen yourself, chica! Oh, your face was priceless!" He laughed making you smack his arm.

"No churros for you!" You shouted, taking both of your plates and going to sit down at the table. Antonio froze and blinked, blindsided by the fact that you used his favorite treat against him.

"¡No! Anything but that, chica!" Antonio wailed, throwing his arms up dramatically. You laughed at his antics, shaking your head and starting your meal.

"Then sit down and eat!" You shouted, laughing as he lept into his chair eating his food greedily. After the meal he thanked you and started on the dishes, going almost supersonic.

"You really want those churros, huh?" You said, shaking your head as he took the dirty plate out of you hands; his wonderful laugh rang throughout the kitchen.

"How did you know, chica?" he chuckled, putting all the dishes away. You shook your head, taking the churros out of their hiding place. You offered one tentatively out to him, fearing for your fingers sake. He took one gently and bit into it, closing his eyes and smiling with pleasure.

"As always. Best. Churros. Ever!" He said, now really starting to chow down. You laughed.

"Well, I had a great teacher, but it certainly didn't help that I have been making them almost every night for the past however many months we have known each other." You said, finishing your churro. He had long since finished his and was watching you on the other side of the kitchen. You smiled and licked your lips, stopping when you heard him laughing; you looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" You asked, watching him as he walked towards you with a confident stride. He laughed again and shook his head and got a towel.

"You have sugar on your lips, chica. Here~" he began to wipe your lips as you stood there frozen. He had his flirty moments, sure, but this was a whole new level. You were tomato red at this point, but you were trying to stay still. He finished wiping off the sugar and backed away, eyes half closed and had as slow smirk growing. You blushed and looked away.

"Oh dear. It looked like it still won't come off, chica~" he whispered leaning in and brushing his lips with yours. Your breath hitched as you gripped the counter behind you for support. He smirked and wrapped his arm around you, holding you up. He then kissed you for real, not even being shy anymore. You were in heaven, kissing him back. After a few seconds he broke off, both of you a little breathless.

"Well, chica, I think I got most of it off. But you still taste so sweet." he muttered, kissing your face and taunting your lips again before you put your fingers to his lips; stopping him.

"You have some sugar on your face still." you said, kissing him deeply. You spent the rest of the evening 'cleaning' up and talking, neither of you wanting to be far from the other. Nor did either of you stop smiling.

* * *

 _ **Prussia:**_ "Again?!" You yelled into the phone, the sound of a club in the background pounding in your ear. You were sitting home alone and getting ready for bed when your phone rang. It wasn't a surprise that Gilbert called you because you usually called Ludwig to go pick up his brother. But this time he managed to drag Ludwig with him and Feli, making you the designated driver. You were fuming because it was the third time in the month that you had to pick them up from a club like this. You have known Gilbert for six months now and become his girlfriend a little while after, but this was really starting to test your patience.

"Ah, don't be *hic* like that, liebe~! Ve vere just *hic* having some fun~! Ve vere going to call earlier *hic*, but I couldn't find my phone. So *hic* I'm borrowing a phone fromm*hic* a very-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll turn your phone off. Which club is it this time?" You ask and he told you, hanging up. You sighed and got the couch ready, knowing that he was going to crash at your house again. You even had an entire drawer for him and had gotten a bigger bucket for him when he 'can't contain his awesomeness' and becomes completely unawesome for a few minutes. You sighed, at least grateful that he was sober enough to call you himself. Usually the bartender had to call you. It was sad sometimes, but Gilbert had his bright moments. You thought of all the times that he made you laugh and made your day after work manageable. Those times were the only reason why you were picking him up. The blackmail was epic, which helped.

"Where are they?" You asked the bouncer, looking around the club that they frequented. The bouncer just nodded and pointed to a corner, not even asking questions. People in line sounded pissed, but you just went in and helped the other bouncer carry Feli while he carried Gilbert and Ludwig. Ludwig as absolutely hammered and Feli was passed out, murmuring about pasta and scary potatoes. Gilbert was only kinda buzzed, which meant he was at least manageable.

"Ah, leibe~! Dankeschön, you came." He sang, getting into his usual spot next to you. You thanked the bouncer and took the other two home. Feli had woken up when you got to his house but you called Romano; much to his chagrin, and handed off Feli. Then with a bit of Gilbert's help you managed to get Ludwig off to bed. Finally, you made your way home and gave Gilbert a few advil and bottled water. Soon he began to sober up a little, but you left him alone to go take a shower and to get the smell of alcohol off. You got out of the shower and saw that Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, you began to look for him and found him in the garage with a small pile of tools. You frowned and walked over to see he had already jacketed up the car/truck and was working on the wheel.

"What are you doing?" You asked, making him jump a little and drop a tool, making a loud clash. He cursed in german and shook out his hand, other hand holding his head.

"Nothing, liebe. Just heard something veird vhile jou vere driving and I vanted to check it out." he said, getting under the car and rummaging around under it. You blinked and left him to work, though you made a mental note to make sure he didn't mess up anything in the morning. In fact, you were wondering how he noticed any noise in the condition he was in. You were woken up the next morning by someone frantically knocking on your door. You jumped out of bed and ran to the door, trying to bring your mind back to planet Earth and blink the blurriness out of your eyes.

"What? Whats going on, Gilb-"

"(Y/N)! Jou will be happy to know that I found the source of zhe funny sound!" He shouted, holding up a set of burnt breaks. You blinked the last of the blurriness out of you eyes and saw that he was covered from head to toe in grim, his grey shirt now back and rough hands covered in grease and oil. You looked at him, amazed.

"I also changed zhe oil, zhe oil flilter, rotated zhe tires…" he listed off more repairs and maintenance for a few more seconds before you stopped him.

"Gilbert? Did you spend all night working on my car?" You asked. He stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Vell, I kinda vanted to say thanks for picking me and mien bruder up. I know I can be unawesome sometimes and jou get unhappy or mad at me. And I vas too avake to do anything else, so…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

You blinked, absolutely surprised and flattered that he spent all night working in order to thank you and more or less apologize. You reached out and grabbed the front of his oily and greasy shirt and slammed your lips on his. He froze and panicked for a second, but once he realized what was happening, he grinned and kissed back, wrapping his sweaty, greasy arms around you. After a few seconds you broke off, panting slightly.

"You are awesome, Gilbert. Thank you." You whispered, smiling; his mischievous grin only grew wider and he puffed out his chest.

"Vell of course I'm awesome! I would have thought my awesome girlfriend would have known that a vhile ago!" he shouted, hugging you closer. You shook your head and wiggled out of his grip, much to his dismay.

"Get in the shower, Mr. Awesome. I have to get dressed and get ready for work." you said, leaving him in the hall and locked the door.

"That was very unawesome, (Y/N)!" he shouted through the door, making you giggle as he went off to shower.

* * *

 _ **Greece:**_ You two were hanging out at your house with Heracles and playing with the kitten you saved, named (K/N). Well, you were playing with him while Heracles was taking a nap on the couch, snoring a little. You were beginning to get bored and decided to mess with him. You placed the kitten on his chest and wiped a bit of catnip and tuna on his nose. He woke up to (K/N) almost biting his nose off, waving his arm wildly as his eyes shot open. You laughed a little and felt bad as his nose slowly became bright red. You got up and sat next to him on the couch as he looked down at is hands dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Heracles. That was kinda mean. Here." You gave him a feather kiss to the tip of his nose and smiled at him. "Feel better?" You asked taking one of his hands in your own. He blinked and frowned at you.

"You missed." He said, making you blink and open your mouth to ask what he was talking about until he leaned in and kissed you. You melted into the kiss after a few seconds and put your hand to his cheek and the other against his chest. He pulled away and smiled a lazy and happy smile.

"I don't mind you waking me up, (Y/N). But please don't use the cat." He asked rubbing his nose. You laugh sheepishly and agreed kissing him again and cuddling into his chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Heyo, Everyone~! Yes, I put the kiss scene before the actual asking out, but please keep in mind that these are in a random order! I just got impatient and might have written more then I thought I should but oh well! I am updating every week as much as I can so bare with me. If you have read the intro then tyou know the rules and if you haven't, shame on you! (Not really! Please don't hurt me!) But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it and I hope you guys will review and help me make it better. If you have suggestions just let me know. Read on, everyone!(^^)


	5. Cuddles

_**America:**_ He was the best person to cuddle with. Though it was almost impossible to get him off you once he started. Today you were playing video games in your tank top and shorts, while he was wearing his plain t-shirt and shorts. You were beating him but were starting to grow tired.

"Hey, Alfred?" You asked, pausing the game.

"What's up, dudette?" he asked, looking down at you resting between his legs sitting on the floor with your back on the couch.

"I'm cold~"You whinned, crawling into his lap. He grinned from ear to ear and immediately wrapped his arms around your waist. He then laid back on the couch and pulled you on top of him, putting his head over your's. You were completely entangled by him, but you weren't complaining. You snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"See? This is better than video games, right?" You hummed, making him laugh.

"Nope. I was just about to beat you and be to hero to that game, but I guess this works." he said. Your eyes snapped open, mouth forming into a angry scowl. You rammed your elbow into his rib, trying to get up.

"Then no more cuddling." you huffed, sitting up.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled, pulling you back down and burying the both of you in blankets, pinning you to his chest. "You wanted to cuddle, so now we cuddle." he purred in your ear, rubbing his nose on the back of your neck. You huffed and fumed, but watching the snowfall outside and the wind blow, you eventually relaxed and settled into your boyfriends chest, secretly loving the warmth and comfort he gave off. Even though he was a burger/video game loving idiot sometimes.

* * *

 _ **Germany:**_ 99.9% the most uncomfortable and stick in the mud. But you had a plan to be that .1%. You were working out and had to come in the house because it was really cold and your finger tips where almost frostbit. Of course your boyfriend was perfectly fine with just his cheeks slightly tinted pink. You huffed and took off your freezing coat and hoodie, going over to the couch and shivering like crazy. Ludwig, on the other hand looked perfectly fine, shrugging of his wet clothes and putting them in the dryer.

"L-L-Ludw-wig?" You asked, still shivering. He turned to you with his icy blue eyes that always make you feel a little warmer. "I-I'm c-cold. C-can we c-cuddle?" You asked, walking over to the the couch and grabbing a blanket. He froze, not knowing what to do as he watched you grab a blanket. Then he saw that you weren't kidding about being cold so he didn't want you to get sick so he walked over to the couch and wrapped his arm awkwardly around you. You were freezing but the second that he wrapped his arms around you, you started to feel warmer. You cuddled into his chest, putting your hand onto his chest. He froze but slowly started to relax, resting his head against yours. You stripped off your soaked socks and curled up to warm them on his stomach.

"Mein Gott, (Y/N)! Jour feet are freezing!" He yelled, jumping back and ripping the blanket off both of you. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

"But you're so hot." You said, not really realizing how that sounded to him. He blinked and crawled back to you, wrapping his arms around your waist again laying both of you down so that he spooned you. You blinked in surprise but curled back into his chest, a big smile growing on your face.

"Ve'll just have to vork harder next time~" he purred in your ear, making you groan and shake your head, smile never leaving your face.

* * *

 _ **England:**_ Today it was raining. Like most days in your town now a days. But this time it was a nice kind of soft, sleepy rain that let you cuddle up with your boyfriend, much to his delight. And today that is just what you did with Arthur. Home alone with nothing but a movie, tea, and biscuits to interrupt the two of you. You were in heaven.

"Hey, Arthur? You're going to miss the movie! Hurry up!" You shouted teasingly into the kitchen where he was making tea and biscuits. You knew he was a terrible cook with anything else, but tea and biscuits were just fine with you.

"I'll be right there, love. I'm just trying to let the biscuits cool." he shouted back, coming out of the kitchen and handing you your tea. You took it gratefully, warming your hands around the cup. He noticed that you gave small shiver when your hands went around the cup and smiled, putting down his own cup. "Cold, love?" he asked. You gave a small nod as he took a blanket off the couch and laid down with his back against the pillowed arm of the couch.

"Come here." he said sweetly, eyes half lidded. You crawled over to him, resting your head against his chest as he wrapped his arms loosely around your frame. "Better?" He asked, kissing the top of your head. You hummed contently as he rubbed your back, not really paying attention to the movie. You were absolute heaven with your boyfriend cuddling with you and watching your favorite movie.

* * *

 _ **Canada:**_ Snow in Canada, go figure. Snow was not not a big deal most of the time, especially to you. Except when you're at your family's restaurant and it turns into a freaking blizzard that no one can get through. You and Matthew had told everyone else to go home and you two would clean up before the blizzard hit. You both looked out the window as you two finished and saw it was raging full force.

"It looks like we are snowed in, Maple." You nodded sighing with tiredness.

"Y-yeah, I guess we are. Is it ok if I go change into something more comfortable?" You asked, gesturing to your waitress uniform. He nodded, not looking at you.

"S-sure. I'll go make us some fresh pancakes." he said as you went to change. You always kept an extra pair of clothes in your locker but it was more of emergency stuff so you wore a baggy sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants. You walked into the lounge room that was more like a living room and saw that Matthew was already there with a blanket and warm pancakes with your favorite toppings. You smiled and sat down next to him as he had on the local news before he quickly shifted it to a local winter sport channel. You cuddled up to him with your head in his lap while lying out on the couch. His polar bear appeared out of nowhere and crawled in the space behind the curve of your knees and fell asleep.

"Warm enough?" He asked, making you hum contently and smile. You were starting to think that maybe blizzards weren't all that bad after all.

* * *

 _ **N. Italy:** _ With Feli, you just have say he's cute and he's all over you. But today he was nowhere to be found and it was starting to worry you. You called his brother and Ludwig and even Kiku, but no one knew where he was. You finally decided to go to his house and start your real search there. And found the cutest thing ever.

"Ve~ Hello-a Bella! Cuddle?" He asked, dressed in your favorite cuddly animal costume. Your heart nearly burst from your chest at how cute he was with his closed eyes and joyful smile that always made your heart flutter. You dove at his chest and tackled him into the beanbag, snuggling to his chest.

"Feli, if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked!" You giggled, rubbing your nose to his. He laughed and bear hugged you, putting his chin of the top of your head.

"But-a I wanted to-a surprise you, bella. Did it-a work?" he asked, sounding concerned. You giggled again and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"Yes, it worked." You stayed that way like that with him for a while, then something occurred to you. "Are you avoiding Ludwig?" You asked, making him hide his head in your neck.

"You-a know how much I-a care about-a you, right bella?" The answer was yes but you were too comfortable to call him out on it.

* * *

 _ **Russia:**_ "Ivan! I'm back!" You called into his empty home. It was cold outside and you had just got off your shift at the flower shop, but the outfit you wore was not suited for the weather. And Ivan loved to keep his house almost as cold as the outside. Thus, you were shivering like crazy, taking off your boots but keeping your coat on. You walked into Ivan's office where you have come to expect him to be. Sure enough he was in his trench coat and scarf, working on paperwork at his giant desk. He looked up from his work and smiled at you.

"Oh, hello sunflower, how are you?" He asked, putting down his pen and walking over to you. You opened your arms for a hug while trying to stop shivering. He wrapped his arms around you, almost smothering you in his bear hug. "Sunflower? Your shivering. You're cold, da?" he asked, looking down at you. You blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little cold in here…" You yelped as he picked you up and plopped you on the couch in his office and turned around to start a fire. You watched as he expertly started the fire in record time. He then turned back to you and started to unbutton his coat.

"What are you doing!" You shouted, blushing and covering your eyes. You felt him sit on the couch and grab you as you tried to escape. He then pulled you to his chest and wrapped his coat around you like a blanket and hummed contently. Other than his toned chest he was fully clothed, calming you down a little. You were still blushing when he nuzzled his nose into your hair.

"That's better, da?" He asked, bringing his knees up so he had you fully trapped within his grip of cuddly steal. You knew that once he had something within his grasp nothing could escape, especially if that something was you. You blushed and shifted a little.

"Yeah…" You said, relaxing a little bit. He was warm and the sound of the fire was slowly lulling you to sleep. That and the fact that Ivan had started to rub his hands on your arms. He leaned his head down to your ear, nibbling it gently.

"Become one with Russia, da?" He whispered in your ear, breath tickling your ear. This made your face explode in red and hid into his coat. Though after a second of thought it made it look really bad because you found yourself face to face with his chest. It was warm and cuddly but you didn't want him to get the wrong idea so you popped out from inside his jacket and became nose to nose with him, face still bright red.

"Why do you always say things like that Ivan? You're Ivan not Russia!" You shouted, making him chuckle and kiss you sweetly. He didn't let you go until he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Japan:**_ Physical contact? Nope not his most favorite thing for him to do. But when you two were watching anime alone, he seemed more relaxed. Now you two were watching a cute kiddy anime because you felt like being nostalgic and wanted to cuddle. You two were wrapped up in a blanket and chocolate and Pocky boxes scattered all around you as well as a small plate of sushi. You put your head on Kiku's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap and with his chin on your shoulder. When the amine ended, Kiku turned off the TV and just stayed still.

"Um, Kiku, the movies over. Are you ok?" You asked, curious because he almost never wanted to cuddle without either reading manga or watching anime. He looked up at you with big puppy dog eyes.

"I just want to cuddre with my girrfriend." he said, bring his blushing his face to your neck. You giggled and nodded, shifting so that you faced him.

"That sounds nice." You muttered, putting your hands on his chest gently and closing your eyes. Kiku smiled, slowly starting to feel less uncomfortable with the physical contact. You hoped.

* * *

 _ **France:** _ Cuddle time always somehow ended up in a major make-out session. But this time it was in the middle of public and he promised to behave. But damn did he tease.

"Francis, I will not kiss you for the rest of the day if you don't stop doing that while we are in public." You whisper growled, making him detach his lips from your ear so you could pick up the bag you dropped.

"Oh, ma cheré, why ever would you carry out such a horrible threat like zhat? You know you can't resist moi~" He said, hugging you from behind when you stood up. A group of parents with their kids pointing gave you a dirty look.

"Francis…" You growled, growing annoyed. He looked up at you with innocent eyes."Oui, ma cheré?" He asked sweetly. He knew you couldn't resist his non perverted innocent side so you groaned and admitted defeat. You wanted to cuddle as much as he did but you also wanted to get some shopping done. Once most of it was complete, you gave into your desire.

"Come on, let's go home before you start groping me." You grumbled, trying to hid the smile.

"Honhonhon, you know that I would only do zat if you said so~"" he said, walking behind you and going into your house. You opened the door and found that Francis had picked you up bridal style and carried you over to your bed. You blushed and laughed as he threw you onto the bed, making you bounce once as he caught you and pinned you to the bed and kissed you.

"But now we cuddle." he said, turning onto his side and putting his head at you stomach. You blinked in surprise, but you smiled. You placed you hands in his blond hair and relaxed, enjoying his warmth.

"You know, you can be a really amazing boyfriend when you want to be." you said, smiling. He just laughed and kissed your fingers, making you giggle.

* * *

 _ **S. Italy:**_ The Italians sure hold onto their pride to their dying breath, don't they? You found this out first hand when you were making pasta with sauce and Romano came up behind you and hugged you, burying his face in your neck. You jumped but sighed, letting him stand behind you.

"Romano? What are you doing?" You asked slowly, stirring the pasta and putting the sauce to a simmer. You felt him hug you tighter but he still didn't answer or let you move. "Romano, I made your favorite-"

"Shut up, bella." he said into your neck, shaking a little. You were now scared, trying to turn around.

"Romano? Seriously, what's wrong?" You asked, managing to twist around in his arms and look him in the eyes. He wouldn't look at you, but you could tell he was very upset, the anger bleeding out of you. You didn't say anything else as you hugged him and started walking to your bedroom. He followed after you hesitantly, looking at you suspiciously.

"What-a are you-a doing, bella?" He snapped, stopping at your door frame. You shook your head and grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the bed. He fell on it with a yell and you followed after him, curling up onto his chest. He looked like he was about to yell at you, but you just looked up at him and gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

"Bad day?" You asked sweetly, nugging your head under his chin like a cat.

"No." He snapped, but you knew better. You sat up placing his head in your lap, gently running your hand through his hair while carefully dodging the curl. He stiffened but slowly started to relax and let himself sink into your lap. "You want to talk about it?" You asked, making him clench his fist and look up at the ceiling.

"Stupido Grandpa Rome." He muttered. You gave a sad smile and shimmied lower so his head rested on your stomach. You hugged him and kissed the top of his head, making him shiver with pleasure. You didn't say anything else for the rest of the day, just held him in your arms, feeling like the happiest people in the world.

* * *

 _ **Spain:**_ It was usually very hot at Antonio's house, so cuddling usually didn't happen. But on a warm summer night you two were on his roof looking up at the stars. He had set up candles for the scene and went through every effort to get it just right. You two were now laying back on the rooftop and watching the sky slowly change, a warm breeze wafting over the both of you. He was pointing out constellations and telling you the stories of each one.

"So then the great Cancer Crab was no more." Toni finished, looking to the side to look at you. You smiled at him and shivered as the breeze turned chilly with your sleeveless shirt.

"Cold, chica?" he asked, sitting up. You shook your head, not wanting to bother him or ruin the moment. He smiled kindly down at you and put your head on his chest, arms wrapping protectively around you. You blinked in surprise but smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"Chica, I'm not a stuffed animal." he chuckled. You smiled, bringing your knees to his side and snugging deeper into his broad chest. He sat up then and put you in his lap, rocking you back and forth slightly. The rest of the night neither of you two were cold in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Prussia:**_ "Oi, Hübsch! Did jou miss ze awesome me?" Gilbert shouted, bursting through the door and almost knocking it off it's hinges.

"Gilbert! You break the door and there will be hell to pay!" You yelled, fuming at your idiot boyfriend. He blinked and looked down at you before he grinned again.

"Oh, frau! Lighten up! Zhe awesome me could fix it wizh no problem!" He shouted as his little Gilbird twittered on his shoulder. You huffed and went back to your reading, plainly ignoring your boyfriend. He frowned and walked over to you on the couch, leaning down into your face upside down with his arms crossed on your head.

"Frau? Are jou mad at zhe awesome me?" he asked, putting his face between you and whatever you were reading. You huffed and brought your reading closer to your face, still trying to ignore him. You were mad at him, but mostly trying to give him a message that you really didn't like him trying to break everything; thus the silent treatment. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, thinking. You looked up after a few seconds of silence and saw that he had a huge mischievous grin on his face; you paled.

"I know how to make jou not mad at me anymore~" He purred. He then leaped over the couch and began to tickle you while he lightly sat on your hips, pinning you. You immediately burst out laughing and struggled to get out of his grip, but he had you right where he wanted you.

"G-Gilbet! I can't b-breath!" You laughed, tears streaming down your eyes. He grinned even wider.

"Apologize, frau~" He sang, rubbing his nose into your neck as he tickled your sides.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert!" You yelled, gasping for breath as he stopped. He then curled up with you on the couch, trapping you between him and the back of the couch.

"See, jou can't be mad at zhe awesome me." He said grin never fading.

"Shut it." you grumbled, curling into his chest.

* * *

 _ **Greece:** _ "Cats fur is so soft and warm…" Heracles said on your bed, looking up at your bedroom ceiling. You were doing homework/work at your desk and smiling at his comment, scribbling and typing, trying to finish as fast as possible. He went quiet for a little while and you just assumed he fell asleep until you felt him lift you out of your chair and back onto the bed. You yelped as he put your head on his chest and wrapped his legs around you, putting his chin on your head.

"Your hair is so soft and warm…" he said, petting your hair and running his hand through it comfortingly.

"Heracles, I have to finish my work…" you whined weakly really not wanting to go back to work. He blinked slowly and wrapped his arm around you and held you tighter; engulfing his his warm, muscular body.

"Why? Aren't you comfortable?" He had you, so you admitted defeat and cuddled with him for hours before you desperately sprinted to finish your paperwork.

Author's Note: I feel as though I did some of them better then other, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit off. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to write about this! But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my little bout of puking rainbows onto this site. Please, if you have anything to say about it or want anything for me to write just let me know. And to the person who sent me the request for Turkey, I'm sorry he isn't in here yet! Ill post three more without him and he will have his own privet situation,I promise! But I promise he will be in here! (and your comment really made my day with that comment, I kinda live off those things) Anyone else, comment and review if you think of another scenario or character(though I might get the personality wrong). Please don't be shy. I'm a pretty open person so any review is a good review in my book. If you want any other character/scenario/better idea for a scenario just send me a review or PM me. As always, Read on! (*-*)


	6. Is Someone Jealous?

**America:** You were at a local fair with Alfred and laughing as he stole some of your cotton candy he bought you. You were passing by a booth with the cutest stuffed animal you'd ever seen, hanging above one of the games. Alfred noticed your look of longing and smiled winningly, puffing out his chest.

"Hey, dudette! I'll win that for ya! The hero will get the spoils of war!" he shouted, paying for the game and started to play. You stood off to the side and watched him play happily, leaning against another booth.

"Hey..." A voice said next to you. You looked next to you and saw it was Matthew, Alfred's brother. You smiled widely and hugged him, laughing in surprise.

"Matthew! I'm so happy I got to see you! What's up?" You asked, starting a friendly chat with you. After a few minutes you felt a hand on your shoulder and a small stuffed animal to your chest. You looked up to see Alfred smiling, but this smile was different…

"Dude, Matthew, what up?! Didn't expect to see you here!" He shouted wrapping his arms around you. You blinked, noticing his strange behavior and raised your eyebrow but Alfred didn't even look at you. Poor Matthew was trying so hard to be nice and smiled shyly at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted rudely by Alfred. "Well, good seeing you man!" He slapped Matthew on the back and walked away, dragging you with him. When you were at a reasonable distance you broke out of his grip and put your hands on your hips.

"Alfred, were you jealous that I was just talking to Matthew?" You asked, making him turn to you and laugh awkwardly. You knew that he was but you let it slide, kissing him on the cheek.

"You'll always be my hero, Alfred." You mumbled, making him blush and wonder why he was jealous in the first place.

* * *

 **Germany:** "Hey, frau! Are jou still training vith my little bruder? Kesesesese! Vhy don't you come train with a real man!" Gilbert shouted at you while you were running the laps Ludwig ordered you to do. Sometimes he was more of a drill sergeant than a boyfriend, but you had to admit you liked the results. Ludwig was at the finish line doing push ups with Feli and Romano on his back. So you decided to tease the white haired German.

"Let me know when I find one!" You shouted back, waving at him. He took this as a challenge and started to run after you, having a perverted glint in his eyes. You yelped and ran as fast as you could, laughing. This was a common scene between the two of you when Ludwig wasn't hogging all your attention or training. So you didn't really think of Gilbert other then a close friend that you could mess with. Gilbert tackled you to the ground and tickled you until you punched him in the gut. You laughed your head off until you felt yourself being lifted off the ground and carried away. You looked up and saw Ludwig carrying you through his front door and locking it. He then proceeded to throw you on the couch and walk away. You sat there blinking for a few seconds before you got up and put your hands on your hips.

"What was that all about, Ludwig?" You yelled at him, giving him your best angry face. He just looked at you from the kitchen with a potato in his mouth.

"Vhat? Training is over." He said, turning back to his lunch. You blinked a few times before you clicked two and two together. You grinned evilly, stalking low over to him and came up right behind him. He ignored you until you started 'walking' your two fingers up his back.

"Luddy? Are you jealous that I was running around with Gilbert~?" You sang in a love voice, teasing him. He stiffened under your touch but refused to turn around.

"Nien." He muttered, blushing and doing everything in his power not to look at you. Your grin widened and you laughed.

"OK, then I'll just tell Gilbert that it was a misunderstanding." You sang walking out of the kitchen. You were grabbed and Ludwig lips smashed into yours; hard. He gave you a heart stopping kiss and broke away, glaring at you.

"Fine. I vas jealous. Are jou happy now?" He pouted, making you laugh and kiss him again.

"Yep! But I can still go and-" You never got the chance to finish what you were saying because he got you into another round of heart stopping kisses. Gilbert had a nose bleed for two day's after looking through Ludwig's window.

* * *

 **England:** "Love, I would like to show you-" You and your boyfriend were hanging out in his garden and having a small picnic when an all too familiar loud and obnoxious voice interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Dude, England! You would never believe what I just made to kick your butt again! It's so cool that even (Y/N) will not be able to resist the awesome hero!" Alfred showed up behind Arthur's bushes and held out his new invention. He was right, you thought it was super cool and spent a good while talking about it. Sometimes you wondered why Alfred and him didn't get along. You didn't even notice when your boyfriend left to go into his 'workshop.' When Alfred left, you looked around and saw he was missing. There was suddenly an explosion from your boyfriend's house, causing you to sprint into the house and search for him. You found him in a pile of magic scrolls and vials full of who knows what.

"Arthur!" You yelled, trying to dig him out. You uncovered most of the moaning mess that was your boyfriend and saw that luckily he was only dazed. You hugged him, hearing him grunt a little in pain.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Were you trying to get yourself killed?" You nearly shrieked, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry. I was just try to…" he trailed off, not looking at you.

"What is it-oh," He meant that he was trying to make something that impressed you as much as Alfred did. You smiled kindly at him, kissing him gently on both cheeks and the his lips.

"You're the most impressive invention that God or anyone else could have made. Don't you try to change anything about you." You said, smiling down at him and kissing him again. As you helped him upstairs and got his bruises and scrapes all wrapped up he began to feel sheepish, feeling silly that he ever was jealous of Alfred.

"I can't believe you were jealous of the future diabetic!" You laughed loudly, making him blush and sputter for the rest of the day while you laughed at him.

* * *

 **Canada:** It was a busy day at the restaurant and you were slowly losing your mind with the rush of Sunday morning. You haven't had a moment to think at all. As the rush slowed down you went to a small group of college boys sitting at a booth. You tried for a smile but it looked forced and your hair was a mess. You asked what they wanted and took their orders before one of them blinked at you and stood up.

"(Y/N)?" He asked. You took a closer look and found that it was your best friend from middle school back from a trip. He was very handsome and had grown very tall now; almost unrecognizable from the skinny boy you used to know. You almost squealed and hugged him, having missed him so much. You spent the rest of your shift talking and catching up. Little did you know a certain blond boyfriend was watching you from his booth that was just out of your area. He just ordered coffee and when he couldn't stand it anymore he left. After your shift you said goodbye to your old friend and went over to Matthew's house. You knocked on the door but no one answered. You knocked again and this time Kurma; Matthew's pet polar bear, opened the door.

You rushed in, seeing Matthew staring at a picture of you two took together; not that either of you were looking at the camera. You went over to him and tapped his shoulder, making him look up at you.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" You asked. He turned away from you and looked sad.

"Why are you still dating me, (Y/N)?" He asked, still not looking at you. You blinked in surprise, not knowing where this was coming from. You sat next to him and put your hand on his shoulder. "Because there is no one who I care about more." You responded; but he still didn't look at you. "Matthew, what is going on? What is this about-" You stopped when you realized he always visited you after work and probably saw you with your old best friend. You frowned and let your hand fall into your lap. He noticed this and turned to you, seeing you look very upset. "Matthew? Is this about the guy who I was talking to in the restaurant?" He didn't say anything but his eyes told you everything you needed to know. You cupped his face in your hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "He was just an old friend. We have an understanding that we have no interest in each other. You are the only one I'll ever need." you kissed him sweetly, trying to show him how much you cared about him. Matthew kissed back, feeling guilty that he ever doubted you.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** "Feli! Look at this cutie!" You screamed with delight, bending down to pick up a tan little kitten with big fluffy paws. Feli stopped and looked down at the cat. "She's-a certainly-a cute one, bella." He said, crouching down to pet the cat with you. You were so engrossed with the little bundle of cuteness that you couldn't put it down. Slowly the happy go lucky Feli slowly began to get jealous and when you finally brought the cat home and adopted it. You named it (C/N) and played with her for hours. Feli had gotten an idea and dashed up stairs and used his sewing skills to good use. You hardly noticed that he left and were surprised when he tapped your shoulder.

"Bella~" He said, making you turn around and almost gush at the cuteness. Feli had dressed up as a cute Neko (Covered completely!) and 'purred' under your chin.

"Feli! That's so… Cute!" You screamed tackling him to the ground and and wrapping your arms around him in a bone crushing hug; for some reason he enjoyed it.

"Ve~. Bella thinks I'm-a cuter than any silly-a kitty cat, si?" he asked, curling into your lap like a cat. You blushed and giggled. "So, little Feli was jealous of (C/N)?" he blinked a few times and shouted no, but you found it absolutely adorable when he was flustered and jealous. You made sure that whenever you got the chance you made him jealous so he would make the cute angry face.

* * *

 **Russia:** You loved your job, but sometimes people got a little too interested in your work; or more specifically you. It was a relatively slow and calm day and a customer was flirting with you again."So, what do you say we go roll in the roses at my place?" They said, making you really uncomfortable. You told them politely multiple times that you weren't interested but kept a professional air to you while you worked. You had to admit that they were nice but they were starting to get on your nerves.

"Come on, cutie. Just one little outing?" They asked, gripping our shoulder. You smacked their hand off and turned to them.

"Please leave me-oof!" You were kissed, but just as suddenly they were ripped off of you and lifted off the ground with a yelp. You saw Ivan holding them by the back of their neck, a deadly purple aura rippling around him with his magic metal pipe of pain in his other hand. The customer looked terrified and was shaking, trying to get away from your boyfriend's cruelly smiling face.

"How about you and I have a little chat about my little Sunflower, da?" He said, dragging the customer out of the store. You were shaking a little but went back to your work; doing you're best to try and forget the whole thing. After work you went to Ivan's house and heard him in his study. You hesitantly opened the door and was relieved that you didn't see any blood anywhere. He looked up as you closed the door behind you and ran over to you, pulling you into a giant bear hug that you always loved. You hugged back and found yourself once again in the big mans coat and snuggled in his big chair; sitting in his lap with his chin resting on your head.

"Mine." he said wrapping his arms protectively around you. You were still a little on edge about Ivan and the customer but you decided to let it slide until you saw a glint of a bloody metal pipe under his desk.

"Ivan? You didn't do anything too… harsh right?" You asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. You felt his deep childish laugh as he cuddled closer to you.

"We just had a nice talk about how you were mine. Don't worry, sunflower. They'll live." You weren't sure that was a good or bad thing…

* * *

 **Japan:** Emotions? Showing them? Only one that ever got a true reaction was jealousy. You were fangirling about how hot your favorite character was and how cool they were. Kiku heard this from the other room and stormed into the room, a tiny tick mark forming on his forehead. He held out his hand and took your manga from you before he walked away, fuming. You blinked a few times in confusion and then stormed after him to try and get it back.

"What the heck, Kiku? I was reading that!" You shouted, but he still wouldn't come out of his room. You barged in and saw he was pouting and wrapped in more than a half a dozen blankets. You were now really confused and crouch down to look at his face; which was the only thing that was exposed at the moment."Kiku? Is everything ok?" You asked worriedly, seeing how this was new. He just looked at you, jealousy in his eyes. You almost laughed but kissed his nose instead.

"Were you jealous of (F/Ch) and his girlfriend cuddling?" You asked, and he nodded, not looking at you. You laughed and tried to burrow your way into his fortress of blankets. Eventually you did and curled up against his chest.

"That is so cute." You whispered, giggling. He eventually felt ridiculous for doing so, but he never showed outward jealousy again.

* * *

 **France:** "Une moment, ma amoure! I'll be right back!" Francis shouted, darting into a shop of chocolates. You sighed and rolled your eyes, knowing that he would do this every time you went shopping together. It was either the winery or the chocolate shop; whichever was closer. As always a small band was playing outside in the square and you began to chat up one of the cute trumpet players. Because Francis did this to you so often you two had gotten to become great friends. After a while you felt arms wrap around your shoulder and pull you back. The trumpet player smiled at Francis, who smiled dangerously back.

"Bonjour." He said curtly, then kissing you deeply right in front of the trumpet player. "Au revoir!" He then dragged you away by your hips and carried you to his apartment. You scolded and yelled at him the entire time. When you finally got home you ended up on the couch with him cuddling you.

"Francis! What the heck was that! Do you have any idea how rude that was?!" You yelled at him, escaping his grasp and standing up, arms crossed. He looked up at you innocently.

"But ma amour, you are too beautiful to share with anyone!" he complained, giving you a pouting look. You huffed and shook your head, throwing your hands up in the air.

"He was just a friend! I can't believe that you could be jealous of me having a friend…" You said, exasperated. You plopped down on the couch, trying to get rid of your slowly growing headache. He was beginning to feel guilty and crawled over to you, tilting his head so he could look you in the eyes while you're head was down. He then kissed your cheek gently and ran his hand through your hair.

"Desolé, ma amour. I just get so jealous when you talk to other men…" He kept kissing various parts of your face and neck, trying to show how sorry he was. You eventually gave up and kissed him for real.

"You're still in the dog house, you know." You scolded playfully, making him laugh and kiss you again. You made a mental note to make sure he knew every guy you talked to so it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

 **S. Italy:** You decided you wanted to look sexy out in public today. Not for any reason other than you felt like it. You threw on a tight t-shirt, cute pants, and a bit of makeup before you began to go through your daily errands. You had to pick up Romano, of course, because you usually go grocery shopping by yourself. As soon as he saw you he was drooling and smiling a perverted grin. You had to bat his hands away every few seconds but you laughed, loving the way you could totally blindside him with your beauty. When you were at the store you were stared at by many of the guys. Romano was starting to act more moody and kept shouting at them, but you just put you hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. As you were putting the groceries in the car/truck you dropped something. As you bent down to get it you felt someone slap your butt. You yelped and jumped away, turning around and expected to see Romano but it was another guy. He was grinning down at you, making you a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, baby. Why don't we go somewhere-" he never got to finish his sentence because Romano came out of nowhere and punched the guy square in the face; knocking him out cold. He then turned to you in a very angry glare and almost threw you in the car/truck and speed off, going to insane speeds.

"Romano!" You yelled, trying to get him to slow down. He eventually turned into your driveway and turned off the car/truck. He got out and began to unload the groceries and put them in the house using his house key that you'd given him. You stared after him and scampered out of the car.

"Romano?" You asked into the seemingly empty house. Romano's fiery glare appeared around the corner and drilled into your eyes. You backed up, slightly scared.

"You-a are not going to-a do that-a again." He said, pulling you into a hug. "You are-a my bella and-" You cut him off.

"Relax! It's not like I was going to go out with him! You are the only one that I like like that!" You screamed back, eyes flaring in anger. You both glared at each other before he sighed; shoulders slumping in submission.

"Si, si. I-a know. I'm-a just worried that you'll-a find someone-a better…" he said, looking sad. You immediately felt bad and hugged him with a kiss.

"I'm sorry too. Forgiven?" He nodded and you two went back to your normal bickering. You knew better now that the worst kind of Italian was a jealous Italian.

* * *

 **Spain:** You two were at a summer fair and walking around the stalls, sampling the local cuisine. You both were having a great time when you saw a churro stand.

"Toni! Toni! Let's go there next!" You shouted, pulling on his arm like a little kid. He laughed and followed, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Chica, where are you putting all this food? I can't even eat another churro!" he whined in dismay, making you laugh and bat his arm playfully. You arrived at the stand and saw that it was a man and his son running it. The son had just finished making a fresh batch and held it out to you.

"Ah~ the chica knows good churros when she smells them. Care for a bite?" He asked, winking. You giggled innocently, thanking him and paying. Antonio, on the other hand, was not so thrilled about the boy giving you a churro. The other boy flirted with you for a few minutes until he made you blush. By then Antonio had had enough and dragged you away.

"So, chica, how are the churros?" He asked sweetly, but it was a false sweetness in his voice. You smiled, missing the dark undertone of his voice.

"Yes! These are amazing! You want to try it?" You asked, holding one out to him. He glared at the churro and and shook his head, batting it away.

"No." he then started walking away. That got you're attention and you chased after him with concern written all over your face.

"Toni? Did I do something wrong?" He huffed, turning away from you.

"Why don't you go ask the boy who made such amazing churros." he snapped at you storming off. You blinked, hurt written all over your face. You then chased after him one more time, trying to catch up with him in the crowd. You had to chase him to his car where you trapped him.

"Antonio! Are you really jealous of him because I liked his churros? After everything? I would never leave you for a churro!" You yelled, tears welling up in your eyes. He finally looked at you, guilt slowly creeping into his consciousness. He sighed and hugged back, putting his face in your hair.

"No, chica. I'm sorry. I let my jealousy get out of control and took it out on you." He said. You sniffled and nodded, hugging him tighter.

"Come on, chica. I'll take you home and make you my special churros~" he purred, making you squeal with delight and almost broke every speeding and traffic law possible. He did indeed make you churros. And these tasted better than any other.

* * *

 **Prussia:** You were at the bar with Gilbert. Again. You were starting to get tired of him doing this to you but you found out that it was actually a party for his little brother, Ludwig. You wondered why you weren't told of this but eventually just relaxed into the partying mood. You danced with Gilbert for a bit but he then went to go hang out with his 'bad touch trio' friends.

"Hey." You heard a whispery sleepy voice next to you. You turned to see a man with shaggy brown hair with a sleepy, lazy look on his face. His big forest green eyes watched you with great interest.

"Um, hello?" You said, not sure how to react. He sat up slowly and blinked at you, reaching out to touch your hair.

"Such pretty hair. You would make a beautiful cat." he mumbled, dumbfounding you.

"Um… ok?" You started talking to him and found out that his name was Heracles Karpusi. You were actually starting to like the way he talked and his stoner attitude until you found yourself being pulled off the bar stool and into a strong pair of arms. You looked behind you and saw that Gilbert had a harsh scowl on his face and was almost hissing at Heracles.

"Excuse me. But I'll be taking back mein girlfriend now." He said, dragging you back to the dance floor. Heracles just waved slowly, turning back to his drink and falling asleep. On the dance floor Gilbert never let go of you for a second.

"Really? I was having a pretty interesting conversation about naps!" You shouted over the music angrily.

"What? I can't hear you, frau!" He shouted, but it was obvious he did. You huffed and left the dance floor. Slowly the realization dawned on you that he was jealous of you talking with other guys and a slow evil grin formed on your face. Oh, don't let your other half find out what bothers you. Because if you annoy them, they will use it against you, you thought with a evil grin.

You spent the rest of the night teasing him about it until he just left and drove you home; with you laughing all the way.

* * *

 **Greece:** You were walking around with Heracles around town doing some window shopping when a loud and deep voice shouted at you two.

"Heyo, Hercules! You want to go for flaming hot Kurufasulye!" A older man with a mask shouted and pushed through the crowd.

"What do you want, Sadık." Hercules said. The man turned to you with a big grin and shook your hand energetically.

"So you must be this lazy ass's new girlfriend? It's about time the moron go someone that was actually pretty. Oh, my name is Sadık Adnan, by the way!" The old man said excitedly. You pulled your hand back, feeling a little overwhelmed. You looked at the man and saw that he really wasn't that old; maybe his early thirties. He seemed to be very energetic and friendly, though. You smiled and talked politely, with him. Slowly, you felt a bond of friendship talking with him. What could you say, he was kind of charming. You hadn't realized you had been talking with Sadik for a few hours until your boyfriend picked you p and dragged you away. Sadik seemed very irritated and challenged Hercules to a wrestling match. Your boyfriend declined, dragging you away. When you had lost the man he kissed you deeply.

"My kitten." He growled, nuzzling you neck. You blinked a few times confused.

"Were you jealous?" You asked, thinking it was absolutely adorable. he sat down on the ground and began twirling a piece of grass between his fingers. HE wasn't looking at you but you already knew the answer. You kneeled down beside him and rubbed his ear like a cat. He blinked slowly and looked at you, confused.

"You are the only one that can be my lion, Hercules." You whispered, kissing him. He smiled and hugged you, almost purring with contentment. He never doubted you again.

Author's Note: I just had got hit hard by this cruel thing called writers block, can you guys help me? I was thinking of doing the scenes in the intro but I'm stuck with some of the personalities and situations. If you think that there is a specific situation for a scenario, please PM me or leave a review? I despise writers block and I really want to write something good, so it would really make me happy if you guys could help. But how do you guys like it? Am I living up to your expectations? Please let me know. But anyway, I'm having fun writing all these scenarios and hope to get passed this darn writers block soon! So as always, Read on, Otakus!

*(^-^)*


	7. Did You Just Sneeze?

**America:** "Achoo!" Alfred sneezed, making you jump almost out of you skin. Like everything else, his sneeze was loud, obnoxious, and short. You hesitantly got tissues out of you bag and held out your arm to him; like he had the plague

"Dudette, I just sneezed!" He whined, blowing his nose. You smiled and shook you head.

"Yes, and it scared the daylights outta me! But as least it was totally American." You grinned at the joke, him grinning right along with you. He sneezed a few more times and you two left the flower shop at that point; having attracted too much attention. It was all Alfred's fault for his sneezes making you laugh.

* * *

 **Germany:** Ludwig and been scrunching up his nose for five minutes, eye twitching and making struggling gasps every few seconds. You were watching it with mild amusement, just waiting for him to sneeze; but his German stubbornness was too strong. So, you decided to help it along. You walked over to him bending over his paperwork and whispered in his ear; keeping far enough away not to get hurt.

"Gazuntite." You whispered. That did the trick.

"ACHOOOO!" You jumped back as his entire body shook with the force of his sneeze. His eye were teary and his face looked like he was just drugged; you thought this was the funniest thing ever. You laughed so hard you feel to the ground while he was unable to stop sneezing.

"Liebie! (ACHOO!) Why vould jou (ACHOO!) do zhat!" (ACHOO!" He was now out of his chair and using a handkerchief to cover his mouth. After about two minutes of this he finally stopped, slumping in his chair and breathing heavily. You took another minute to recover, tears streaming down your face. Ou felt bad for laughing at his suffering but his face was just too funny. You went over to him and patted his back.

"You know, if you had just let it out, you wouldn't be going through this, you know?" You teased, making him groan and shake his head. He never tried to hold back a sneeze around you again.

* * *

 **England:** You both were outside at the coffee and tea shop where you met and outside, enjoying the nice fall weather. You were, at least. Arthur was just taking a sip of his tea when disaster struck."Acheek!" He sneeze, tea splashing all over the place; on him, the table, and everywhere else. You bit your lip, trying not to laugh at you boyfriend who was looking mortified. He began sputtering an apology, trying to wipe off the tea. You handed him a handkerchief and moved his teacup out of the way. After a few minutes his cheeks faded to a dull pink and he cleared his throat, not looking at you.

"Sorry…"

"Bless you." You responded casually, taking a sip of your tea. You two sat in silence for a few more minutes; you smiling and he was blushing

"So…" you said slowly, grin growing slightly wider, "'Acheek? Are you a little school girl?" You tease. Arthur blushed and put his face in his hands.

* * *

 **Canada:** Matthew wanted to show you how to tap maple trees. So, you stood under the trees with your buckets and smelling the crisp mountain air.

"Achtc"You turned around to see Matthew with half his face in his elbow. He was blushing a little bit and looking up at you. You laughed and put down your buckets, walking over to hug him.

"Can you get any cuter?" You asked, hugging him tightly. He blushed and hugged back briefly.

"I-it was just a sneeze…" He stuttered, smiling and blushing.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** You were in the kitchen with Feli and making another pasta dish. You heard a crash and turned around to see Feli's head covered in a black cloud… of pepper.

"Achoo! Achooachooachoo!" He was sneezing as if his life depended on it, barely finishing the first sneeze before another came around. His eyes watered and he fell on his butt, still sneezing. You rushed to his side, but seeing that there was nothing you could do for him you tried to clean up the mess that was made. After a few more seconds of sneezing he made one final sneeze and sat on the kitchen floor, looking like he was deathly sick; a small thing of snot hanging from his nose. You handed him a napkin and smiled, half disgusted and half marveling at how cute he was. He looked like a little five year old sitting on the floor, so cute…

"Bless you." You said, handing him another napkin.

"Thank-a you, bella." He sniffled, wiping his nose.

* * *

 **Russia:** You were helping your boyfriend dust his office when you made a unnerving discovery. The dusty and murky room slowly came alive as you threw back the dusty curtain and a bit of dust flew in the air as Ivan wiped off his desk. You coughed as the dust flew up from the curtain and stopped when you heard the strangest sound.

"Achew."It sounded like a little mouse sneezing, so small and cute the sound was. You turned around and saw Ivan holding a handkerchief over his nose and mouth, eyes wide. He sneezed again, that cute little sneeze of his. His eyes slammed shut and his face scrunched up dust settled and he turned around, blushing. You smiled and hugged him from behind, loving his adorableness.

"And they call you a monster, you big bundle of cuteness…" You muttered, loving his warm coat and everything about him. But he made you promise not to tell anyone of his little… secret. Though you tired to make him sneeze every chance you got when the two of you were alone.

* * *

 **Japan:** "Hey, Kiku? Why is it that I have never heard you sneeze?" You asked after you did said action. He looked at you with his normal emotionless gaze.

"Because I never had need to." He responded simply. You pondered this and came up with a plan. When he was taking a small nap after a meeting with Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, and Feli, you put your plan into action. You came up with the softest, most ticklish feather you could find and a hint of pepper in it and crept over to his napping spot. You then wiggled the feather over his nose and waited; you didn't have to wait long.

"Hi-A chio!" He sneeze, sounding angry. He then jumped up, looking around in fright. You were hiding behind the couch, trying not to be seen. Seen no one there, he layed back down. You never asked about his sneeze again.

* * *

 **France:** You were walking at night with Francis in the park and talking, suddenly, he stopped, body tense and on high alert. You looked around, getting close to Francis in case it was a mugger. It was something very different, much to your surprise.

"Acheeze!" Francis sneeze, waking a few of the local animals. You also jumped away, surprised. He straightened up and wiping his nose, looking sheepish.

"Desolé, ma amoure."

"Bless you…" You looked at him strangely and once again wrapped your hand in his clean one. "Cheese? That is what you sneeze? Would you like some wine with that cheese or something?" You asked, not wanting to be rude but you were just too astounded to say anything else. He grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

"What can I say, ma amour? C'est mon vie. And yes, I would love a glass, and i would truly love it if you would join me~"

* * *

 **S. Italy:** You were working on a small cleaning project at your house and surprisingly Romano had come to help you. You were struggling to reach a box on top of your closet but couldn't reach it, much to your frustration.

"Here, let-a me help." He said, Grabbing you around your waist and hoisting you up. You yelped in surprise but found you were now able to reach the box. You pulled it out and a cloud of dust bunnies fell with it, covering you and Romano. You coughed and gave a small sneeze and looked down at Romano. His entire face was gray and a dust bunny hung off his little curl, fluttering and twisting.

"Ah-ah- Ahchoo-a!" He sneezed, using your shirt as a tissue; face buried in your stomach.

"Romano!" You screamed, trying to get his runny nose away from your shirt and squirm out of his grip. He stumbled and fell on his but; luckily in a chair. You jumped up and checked your shirt, horrified to see a big dark stain on your favorite shirt. "Really!" You shouted indignantly getting up to get him a tissue and towel for his dusty face.

"What-a you want from-a me? I-a had to-a sneeze and my-a hands where-a full!" He shouted back after you throw a towel at him and went to change.

* * *

 **Spain:** You two were outside in your personal garden taking care of the budding tomato plants. Antonio was dozing in the furrow while you took care of the flowers, loving the tomato plants in front of you.

"Hicachoo!"You looked down at the surprised as Antonio eyes were wide open and staring at the clear blue sky.

"Bless you, sleeping beauty." You laughed, loving the big grin that came to his face as he began to laugh.

"Sorry, chica! I seem to be allergic to tomato flowers." He laughed, getting comfortable again.

"Oh well, I guess you can't have any more tomatoes anymore~" you teased, getting the best horrified expression from him.

* * *

 **Prussia:** "Hey liebe! Vhere did jou go, little liebe~" Gilbert called while you were listening to music and cleaning the dusty storage room. You didn't hear him come in or him shouting at you. He scared the living hell out of you when he slammed his hands down on your shoulders and screamed boo in your ear. You hit him with your dustin rag, showering him with dust.

"Damn it, Gilbert! Why the hell would you scare me like-"

"Keshikt!" Gilbert sneezed, covering his mouth with his gloved hands. You feld disgusted at the sneeze but were confused by the sound he made"What was that? Can that even be called a sneeze?" You asked. He sniffled and grinned, taking off his gloves and throwing them away.

"Kesesese! No, liebe! Zhat is a genuine and awesome sneeze brought to jou by zhe awesome me!" He preened, making you roll your eyes and laugh.

* * *

 **Greece:** Hercules somehow was wrapped up with more cats than you ever thought possible and you just sighed. You curled up next to him; it had a long day.

"Chu!" Your eyes snapped open as soon as he sneezed, body snapping into the fetal around you and causing the cats to scatter. His gri was vice like and he held you in a strange wrestling hold with his arms under yours and forcing your shoulders back so some parts of your spine popped a little. You thought it felt nice but at the same time you were surprised at the violent sneeze.

"Bless you, lion…" You said cautiously. He released you and sat up, blushing.

"Sorry. I don't sneeze very often, but it's not pretty when I do." He mumbled. You never questioned it.

Author's note: So, recently I was sitting around with my best friend when I sneezed. Loud and let everyone know within a fifty meter radius that it was me, not a mouse, that sneezed. Once the echo of the sneeze faded, my friend started laughing at me. We then started talking about hetalia and they gave me an idea. "What is they had a funny sneeze?" At that point, I was almost done thinking up these scenarios. So, heres a little thing to help you get through until the next and hopefully better update. Tell me if you guys like it and request more or better scenarios and I'll see what I can do. Read on! 8-)


	8. Funny Texts

**America:**

Hero:Hey baby

You: Hey, Alfred. I'm so fat...

Hero: No you're not! Don't let anyone make you think that!

You: I just ate three hamburgers at McDonalds

Hero: I just ate 7 packs of cookies!

You: You have cookies?

Hero: Door is open and the blanket is warm

* * *

 **Germany:** You: Luddy? Are you drunk?

Luddy: I am not as think as you drunk I am

You: Ludwig? Did Russia challenge you and Gilbert to a drinking competition?

Luddy: Maybe…

You: We are still running tommorow. Payback

You: I'm picking you up. Don't move.

* * *

 **England: You:** If you were here I might be alright about my cuddly mood.

Prince Charming: yes, I agree!

You:but that could be a problem

Prince Charming: how?

You:I would never let you go and probably kiss you and hug you to death

Prince Charming: Love, I'm still not seeing a problem ;)

You:This is why you are my boyfriend

* * *

 **Canada:** You: I am so proud of my boyfriend!

best friend **:** Why?

You: Last night he was so drunk that he didn't remember me.

Best friend:Why are you proud of that?

You: Because when I tried to take his shirt off he pushed me away and said I have a girlfriend.

Best Friend: Marry him

"Maple? Why are you smiling? Did I do something when I was drunk?" Matthew asked, curled up on the couch and trying to sleep off his hangover.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** PASTA~: "Bella! Bela! Please help me!

You: What?

PASTA~: Ludwig is singing in just his underwear in the middle of my floor!

You: Why? Are you partying or something?

PASTA~: No! Ludwig and his brother wanted to try my wine and mix it with beer and then Ivan showed up and now the room won't stop spinning

You: Slow down. Did you have anything to drink other than water?

PASTA~: I had a little of my wine but Ivan started to laugh and said he had better water it down and poured some smelly water in the wine.

You: Feli that was vodka. Do I need to pick you up?

PASTA~: Bella! I have no idea where I am! Help me!

You: ok, is there a sign somewhere around so I can help? Look for a sign!

PASTA~: there are a lot of metal bars and funny scary people here

You: Police station got it.

You to Ludwig(next morning): You are going to be roasted over the fires of hell for letting Feli drink. You to are grounded from each other for a week.

Ludwig: What did I do?

* * *

 **Russia:**

Cuddle Bear: Good morning Sunflower3

You: Ivan, I'm in America because my boss wants me to be there. It's midnight here.

Ivan: I am getting the magic metal pipe of pain. Where are you?

Cuddle Bear: I told you I would be in America a week ago and why are you so mad?

You: Oh God! I mean I would be visiting the country America! I'm not cheating on you I promise!

Cuddle Bear: ...

You: This is awkward…

* * *

 **Japan:** Hey, can I come over?

You: NO! I couldn't care less if you came over or not! Not that you really care about me!

Kiku: Are you on your womanly cycle?

You: Why would you assume that!

Kiku: I'll be right over with chocolate and you're favorite anime that just got released last week? And I'll give you a back massage

You: This is why I love you...

* * *

 **France:** Hey, what's up?

You: Nothing, there's this random idiot texting outside my house and throwing stones. He has been doing this for two hours.

Francis: Ma amour. That's me.

You: What the heck! Why do you look different? What are you wearing?!

Francis: I may have done something to Ludwig's house.

You: Ur lucky I love you

* * *

 **S. Italy:** Romano: Help. M drunk.

You: What do you want me to help you with? More drinks?

Romano: Same me. I'm too funk. I'M SO SRUNK!

You: Nope u can still type. Not drunk enough!

Romano:Help me p.

You: Please don't die. The front door is open and there r puke buckets stationed everywhere around the house. U miss u clean it up. Good nite.

* * *

 **Spain:** Hey u ready 2 party?!

America: Who is this?

Antonio: Oh, sorry, wrong #. Bye

America: But I want 2 party!

* * *

 **Prussia:** You: Can u promise me u'll never fall in love with any other girl?

I'm Awesome: No

You: So u really don't want to love me forever?

I'm Awesome: No I won't love u alone forever. I will meet them sometime in the future and she will call you 'mommy'

You: U hv no idea how much I love you right now

I'm Awesome: So if I wanted to meet this girl in the next nine month or so…

You: Not happening

You: Good try, though. Almost had me

I'm Awesome: Damn it

* * *

 **Greece:** You: Hercules. Do u know how drunk u were last night?

Hercules: I was just having a few drinks with Sadik. I wasn't drunk

You: U started petting one of the stray cats saying look how small this lion is!

Hercules: It was orangish yellow & had a tiny mane.

You: No, it was grey & u held it up saying the king of the beasts

Hercules: Did Sadik see?

You: He saw everything and has yet to stop laughing.

Hercules: Shit, this is a nightmare. I'm taking a nap

* * *

 **Turkey:** By hide. WOW A SUB WENT BEHIND A CONCRETE WALL!

You: Say what?

My Masky: By hide? Nix hide?

You: Are u drunk?

My Masky:I ment burr not hide. Ya had a few on the plane. AND GEEZ! I MENT SUV!

You: Hand ur phone off to someone who isn't hammered.

My Masky: Wah! So may Japan's and Greeceses!

You: I'm tracking ur phone and picking u up. Just go lay down

* * *

Author's Note: Heyo! This wonderful idea that has been written terrably by your truly was suggested by Edward Elric Waifu. Thank you for suggesting this and helping me with my writers block! If anyone else wants a scenero they want me to write, don't hesitate to ask. I may not update it immedietly but I promise I will get to it eventually. Thank you for reading and read on, loves! (^≈^)


	9. I'm Dating a Land Mass?

**America:** You and Alfred were at a small get together with his friends for the fourth of July. You smiled and dressed in your normal fourth of July American colors, laughing and carrying sparklers. At a lull in the party, you saw that someone was missing from the party.

"Hey, Matthew." The blond turned to you and smiled shyly. "Where is Arthur? I know I invited him personally and through a letter. Is he sick?" You asked. Matthew paled and shook his head.

"I-It's too painful for Alfred and A-Arthur to see each other today." he stuttered.

"Why?" You asked.

"B-Because Alfred really hurt Arthur's feelings when he rebelled in 1775-" he clamped his mouth and excused himself quickly. You narrowed your eyes and thought about what he said. Today was the Fourth of July when the American colonies were liberated from Britain's tyranny, Arthur has a British accent and Alfred seemed to be American down to the bone…

Something dawned on you and you went to go find Alfred. You found him talking happily to one of your friends and politely excused him before dragging him away.

"What up, dudette? It's an awesome party for the hero of this-"

"Alfred? I have a question…" You said shyly, not looking at him. He seemed to be serious and became still. "Are… Are you America?" You asked, the question sounding weird and awkward coming out of your mouth. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. For the first time since you meet him, he was completely serious.

"Yeah, I'm. America. Or the embodiment of the heroic country that is-" he paused and grabbed your hands and looked you in the eye. "Please, I didn't want to tell you because I never wanted you to feel weird about me. It's still me but I'm just not human-" He was cut off by you kissing him full on the lips. A firework went off and the others oohed and ahhed. You pulled away smiling.

"You dummy! Like that would change the way I feel about you! It makes a lot more sense through. " You laughed and kissed his shocked face and pulled him into the crowd, wrapping his hands around your waist. "If anything, I think I love you more now that I know a little bit more about you." You snuggled into his chest. He slowly got over his shock and grinned, laughing as another firework went off.

"You are a freaking amazing Sidekick, (Y/N)!" He shouted.

"Sidekick?" You said sweetly, with mild venom in your voice.

"Heroine, Dudette, I meant heroine," he muttered, but you two were smiling throughout the night. Alfred thought that this was the best Fourth of July ever, kissing your cheek. And you couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Germany:** You knocked on your boyfriend's home office door, hoping to find him in there. You entered after a few seconds of silence, seeing him asleep at his desk again. You walked over to wake him when you saw pictures on his desk. You looked closer to see a black and white photo of him, Feli, and Kiku standing in front of… A Nazi flag and shaking hands. Another one was Ludwig ordering troops in another black and white photo. Another was of him standing in the crowd in the wreckage of the Berlin wall, crying with joy. You saw a half covered photo of a baby Feli and a little boy in a black cloak standing next to him, but it was covered by Ludwig's hand. You slowly lifted it-

He woke up and snatched your wrist into his hand, spinning so he was between you and the pictures. He seemed scared and cornered, shaking with fear and anger. You froze, frozen and looking deep into each other's eyes; him with anger and worry and you with fear.

"H-How much did jou see?" he breathed, breathing heavily and sweating. You shook your head and reached up with the other hand to touch his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were immortal?" You asked. He gasped and tried to deny it, but you just pointed at the pictures. He sighed and sat down, head in his hands.

"I-I'm not immortal. I'm zhe embodiment of Germany. Zhat is vhat I am, the physical personification of Germany. Every part of it, zhe gud, and zhe bad." He looked down at the Nazi symbol and turned away, tears in his eyes. You sat in his lap and held his face close to yours, rocking back and forth gently to calm him down.

"You could have told me, you know? I would never turn my back on any part of you, no matter if you were the scum of the earth or the hero of it; you are still my Ludwig. This-" You held up a few of the pictures and tapped his chest. "Doesn't change the fact that I love you." You hugged him tightly and held the pictures gently, looking behind him at his chair. He wrapped his arm around you and buried his face in your neck.

"Vhat would I be without jou, (Y/N)?" he asked desperately, a tear soaking your shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe the embodiment of the most awesome country in the world?" You responded, making him laugh a little. You pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"So, about your brother…" you left the question in the air. He groans and put his forehead against yours, a tic mark of annoyance forming on his face.

"Let's just say that he has eternally gotten on mein nerves…" You laughed and kissed him, seeing him smiled a little more.

* * *

 **England:** "Arthur? Why do you call yourself a pirate?' You asked one day, reading the morning news. You heard a crash as he dropped the tea and kettle in the kitchen, blushing like crazy. "Oh, come on. It can't be the only reason!" You shouted, shaking your head. He sighed and picked up the mess before he stood in front of you.

"No, love, it's not." You looked up at him, surprised to see him blushing and not looking at you. He sighed and kneeled before you, grasping your hands in his.

"Love, there is something I have been meaning to tell you and I think now is as good a time as any…" He looked unsure but once he lifted his gaze to meet yours his eyes never wavered.

"What is it, Arthur? You're starting to scare me…" you said, leaning closer. He was a serious man, but this was something different. He took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I am England. I mean, I am the personification of the Great British Empire, past, present… and hopefully future." his voice seemed to shake and he went quiet, staring at you intently. You paused, trying to absorb what he just told you. After a while, Arthur began to get nervous as your face fell and tried to ready your expression. "Love? Love, please say something…" he begged, moving closer to you. You ripped your hands out of his and hugged him, surprising him so that he froze.

"You bloody idiot! Why didn't you say anything before? That is amazing to hear!" You said happily, pulling away with a big smile on your face. He just kept staring at you in shock, looking like a fish out of the water. You jumped up and did a small dance. "My boyfriend, the embodiment of England! Who else can say that about their boyfriend? Tell me-" You tugged him into a standing position. "Were you really the king of the sea? Did you really have a guy named King Arthur to rule over you all those years ago? Are the other countries like you? Is that why you eat such tasteless food?" You fired off questions so fast that he couldn't answer them. He reach out a hand and touched the back of your head and pulled you into a hug.

"Love, how did I; in all my years on this earth, get so lucky to meet you?" He said, kissing you gently.

* * *

 **Canada:** "H-Hey, can I tell you something?" Matthew asked while you were at the dinner. You paused in your work and looked back at him.

"Sure, but it will have to be quick," you whispered, seeing the breakfast rush coming in. He cleared his throat and blushed.

"What would you do if I told you that there were real people living in this world that was the personification of the great countries of the world?" You paused, thinking about this question.

"I would feel bad for Canada because most people would pass him by since he is overshadowed by the obnoxious personality of America. Plus, they would probably not see how beautiful he was because he would be so laid back and leaves everyone else alone because he respects them. What brought this on?" You asked. Matthew was switching between bright red and pale. On one hand, he was embarrassed you thought so highly of him but at the same time he thought it was a little strange you knew so much about him without knowing about him.

"Um, no reason." he said, trying to walk away.

"Are you talking about how you are the personification of Canada?" You called as he walked away. He jumped in surprise and whipped around.

"H-How d-did you know?!" he whisper-shouted. You smiled a little and shook your head.

"Alfred told me one day while he was trying to get me to go play baseball. Don't worry-" you kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll always be your Maple." You turned to get back to work. He just stood there, trying to figure out whether he wanted to strangle Alfred for telling you or kiss you senseless with the overwhelming love and gratitude that it changed nothing for you.

"Yo, Canada!" Matthew decided that strangling America would be a good plan at that moment, finding that particular someone standing in the diner.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** "Bella! Can-a we have-a pasta again tonight?" a particular hyperactive Italian asked, jumping up to wrap his arms around your shoulders. You sighed and laughed.

"Feli, we have had that every night for the past three weeks! Give your poor stomach a break and let me cook something different!" you said, pushing him off of you.

"But Bella, Grandpa Rome always let me-" He slammed his hands over his mouth, panic in his face. He turned to bolt away but you caught the back of his shirt, effectively stopping him.

"Feli! Slow down! Why do you always say, Grandpa Rome? Rome was a civilization, not a person-"

"You-a take that back! Grandpa Rome taught-a me every-a thing I-a know!" Feli said angrily, startling you. You let go and jumped back, not sure what you said to upset the little Italian. He seemed to realize that he scared you and sighed, pulling you into a hug.

"I'm-a sorry, Bella. I should-a have told you that-a he was-a real person. He was-a the personification of-a the Roman Empire and that means that I'm-a the personification of Italy. Well, the Northern part-a anyway. My-a brother Romano is-a the southern part." He explained, letting you go so he could see how you would react. You thought about it quietly for a few seconds and then looked at him.

"So you're the descendant of the Powerful Roman Empire? When did you get more amazing?" You asked, throwing your arms around him. He paused for a moment, sure that you were going to run screaming for the hills. After he got over his shock he smiled and lifted you in the air, laughing and smiling his joyful smile.

"Yay! Now-a let's-a celebrate with-a pasta!' he said happily, dashing into the kitchen. You laughed and joined him. You couldn't believe they your boyfriend was freaking Italy, but you were happy nonetheless.

"You-a know, Bella. Now-a that you-a know. I can-a tell the others that-a they don't-a have to-a hide anymore! I'll-a call Germany now!" he shouted happily, dashing for the phone. You blinked.

"There are more?"

* * *

 **Russia:** It was Ivan's birthday today and you his sisters and his three 'friends' were gathered for a small party. His older sister came out of the kitchen and put the cake in front of the big man, smiling brightly.

"Happy 25th birthday, Ivan!" She said happily, kissing his cheek. He paled and looked at you before he blushed and blew out the candles. You thought it was odd that he was… twenty-five; he seemed younger.

You looking at the calendar. It was an old history one someone gave him as a gag and you looked at a very disturbing thing. Today was the day that Russia was born according to the calendar… You thought about how he was always calling himself Russia and now you thought you knew why.

"Ivan!" You yelled, slamming your hands on the table. The poor man jumped almost out of his chair and looked up at you, eyes full of fear. "Why didn't you tell me you were the real Russia?" You asked and smiled, thinking it was amazing. But Ivan smiled nervously and patted your head.

"Funny joke, Sunflower! You make my day!" he chuckled sheepishly and you thought that maybe you were wrong...

"Oh, little brother, there is no reason for you to keep it from her!" Irene, Ivan's older sister chided him, hugging you and almost suffocating you with her big boobs. "She is your girlfriend, is she not? Besides, I have wanted to tell her for a while!" She explained that she was Ukraine and Ivan was Russia or the personification of the countries. Ivan finally accepted that you knew and looked at you with concern.

"You're not upset?" He asked, shuffling from side to side. You jumped up and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss.

"At you? Never." He smiled and blew out the candles.

* * *

 **Japan:** You had been cleaning your house and found a manga that Kiku had been missing for a while under your bed. You thought it was odd and decided to go to his house to give it back. You tried to call him to warn him you were coming to drop it off, but he wasn't picking up. So when you got to his house you found that Alfred was over with Yao over. You walked to the house and saw that once again Alfred had kicked in the door and left it wide opened. You went inside and saw the three boys standing in the living room, talking about paper and plans.

"Dude, Japan! You should totally make this for me, and China can then cheaply remake the product that is cheaper and more crappy than either of ours!" Alfred said, pointing at a piece of paper.

"America, I don't think we can make-"

"You young countries are so immature and always need my help for your stupid projects! I should never have come out of isolation!" Yao shouted, storming out and almost pushing you out of the way.

"Dude, China! Come back!" Alfred ran after him, not even stopping to say hello. You looked at Kiku to see him pale and shaking, seemingly exhausted talking with the two extroverts. You walked up to him and put your hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He looked up at you with tired eyes and nodded.

"They are rearry something…" he said, not wanting to be rude. You nodded and sat across from him.

"Kiku? Why did Alfred call you Japan? Is he mocking you for your love of anime and manga?" you asked, angry that it might be the case. He jumped a little and waved his hands side to side.

"No! No, it's more than that! It's…" he trailed off, then sighed, slumping his shoulders. He then explained how he was the personification of the great island nation. You listened carefully and when he was finished you nodded.

"Well, that is good to know." You handed him the manga, smiling at his shocked face.

"You're not upset?" he asked, looking at you in shock.

"Why would I be? You are still my Kiku and I love you no matter what," you said kissing his cheek. He blushed brightly and looked down, but smiled because now he didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Just out of curiosity, who is Alfred? He obviously a country." Kiku paused and sighed, looking like a thousand pounds just dropped on his shoulders.

"He is America." You probably should have guessed that.

* * *

 **France:** Today you were walking with Francis in the park and you saw a small monument for Joan of Arch. You pointed it out to Francis and he nodded, looking off into the distance.

"Oui, ma amour. That women saved my life in ways you cannot even imagine…" he seemed to snap out of his daze when you pulled away, looking frightened. "Ma amour, Please! That is not what I meant! I mean-" You just shut him up by holding your hand up and glaring at him.

"Francis, why should I be jealous of a woman who lived hundreds of years ago? It's not like you knew her…" you trailed off and remembered a painting at an art museum of the women. She was standing next to a man who looked just like Francis then and that other time when you two watched a documentary on the French revolution and Francis took it personally…

"Ma armour…" he took you hands in his, looking at you sadly. "I am the personification of the country of love; France. I have been alive for hundreds of years and seen the best and worst that you humans call love. But that does not change the way I feel about you, Ma armore, I promise!" He paused, waiting for your reaction. You stood there for a little but then pulled away from him, sitting on a park bench. He followed you, sitting on the other side hesitantly.

"So… am I just another one of your lovers?" You asked, not looking up at him. He paled and took your hands in his once more. "Non, ma armour, non. You are the only one I have ever been brave enough to give my heart to." He whispered, leaning close. **You** kissed him deeply and when you pulled away you were smiling happily at him.

"Why did I ever have my doubts about you?" You asked, seeing him grin widely and kissed him again. He was almost skipping for a week. Arthur was starting to get worried when Francis didn't bother him the entire time.

* * *

 **S. Italy:** " Oi, Bella. Get-a over her for-a minute, please?" Romano called while you were in the laundry room trying to finish his laundry. You huffed and stomped out angrily, hands on your hips and looking up at the Italian.

"What do you want? Unless it's life or death then let me finish!" You shouted, but before you could go back to work he caught your arms, looking down and looking apprehensive. He then pulled you to the couch and wrapped you up in his arms. You thought he just wanted to cuddle, but instead, he put you on his lap so you were looking down at him.

"There is-a no easy way-a to say this, so I'm-a just going to-a say it." He sighed and seemed to gather his ego and courage. You realized that this was actually serious and didn't move, waiting for him to say something. "Bella, you-a know I love you with-a all my heart, but there-a is something you should-a know about me. I am-a the personification of-a Southern Italy, and my-a brother is-a the northern part." He paused and you looked at him, confused.

"Is that supposed to mean something-"

"Damn it, Bella! I'm-a not human and-a the personification of a-"

"Romano!" You screamed back at him, gripping his shoulders to stop him from freaking out more. He stopped and looked up at you, tears glistening in his eyes and breathing heavily.

"Romano, is that supposed to change how I feel?" He paused and thought about it, sighing and relaxing. You got off of him and walked back into the laundry room. "Though it does explain the lazy attitude!" You shouted over your shoulder. He made the sound of protest against the insult, but deep on the inside, he was relieved that you were going to stay by his side.

* * *

 **Spain:** "Chica, what if I told you that you were dating a landmass?" _Crash!_ You had been washing dishes while Antonio was working on a few projects around your house when he dropped that little bombshell. You looked out at him, eyebrow raised.

"Toni, you have said some pretty bizarre things but that takes the cake. What the hell are you talking about?" You asked, trying to figure out what he was saying. He stood up, dressed in a sleeveless shirt with shorts; he opened his arms wide and showed you his tattoo of Spain's flag on his back.

"That tattoo is more than just a tattoo. It is a part of me. I am the personification of Spain." He turned around and saw you blinking rapidly. You're eyes rolled up behind your head and he barely caught you from bashing your head against the floor.

"Chica? Chica! Wake up!" He said frantic, carrying you to the bed and putting a cold cloth on your forehead, thinking that it may not have been a good idea to tell you like that. But when you woke up, he wished he had told you sooner, based on the gigantic smile on your face and how tightly you hugged him.

* * *

 **Prussia:** You were going through Gilbert's stuff now that he had practically moved in with you and found a whole case of books that look ages old. You found it almost unbelievable that Gilbert would have something like these, but you decided to read it. All that were on the titles were numbers that looked like dates. You picked up a random one and began to read.

 _Dear Diary,_ \- You paused, checking the date. Yep, it was from 1871, so there was no way that it was really Gilberts. You thought this was an amazing historical find and decided to keep reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I got a new bruder, little Germany whose name is Ludwig. I am so scared but also so proud that zhe awesome me can help raise zhis amazing child. He was so strong and brave but needs to learn how to be more serious. Doesn't he know it's dangerous for him out zhere without me?"_ You kept reading and for a few more books, all of them talking about someone talking about a little boy name Germany; Ludwig, growing up and how awesome the narrator was. You were captivated, almost afraid to think about the owner of the diary. When you reach World War One, you found one book was neatly wrapped in a silk cloth, more taken care of than the others. You gently pulled it out and unwrapped it. It only had a single date on this one, 1918. You opened the book and saw it only had one entry.

 _February 25_ _th,_ _1947,_

 _Today Mein bruder, Germany, ordered my people to salute his flag. Mein little bruder and the rest of the damn European jerks have killed me today. I have been so weak, but my people refuse to forget me. I just wish I could deserve it, but somehow I don't. So today will be the last time I write. This will be my final word to anyone who wants to remember this name that comes with the most awesome legacy._ You were scared to read the next line, tears streaming from your eyes as you covered your mouth with your hand, forcing yourself to look at the name. You burst out sobbing when you read it.

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt,_

 _Prussia._

You were sobbing uncontrollably, fresh tears staining the already cracked and tear stained paper; unable to read more. You felt someone gently pull the book from your hand and pick you up bridal style. You blinked the tears out of your eyes and looked up, seeing Gilbert's face hidden in shadow and he placed the book beside you two on the couch, holding you close.

"Frau…" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of your head. You burst into a fresh wave of sobs, hearing how much pain was in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I-I never m-meant t-to int-tude-" you were cut off by him placing his gloved hand on your cheek and tilting your head to look at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told jou zhat jou vere in love vith a dead man." He hugged you tightly tears coming out of his own eyes. "I should have told jou before, but I knew that jou vould leave me after jou found out vhat I really vas. I'll leave-" he let go of you and started to get up.

"NO! Please don't go! Please! I don't hate you!" You begged, pulling him back. He gasped, shocked that you didn't think he was a freak or worse. You were hugging him from behind by the waist, sobbing into his back. "Please, I still care about you. I don't care what you are or were. Just stay with me now." You pleaded, shaking. He turned around and hugged you for real, giving you a heart stopping kiss full of salt from your tears mixing; but these were tears of joy.

"Ich liebe dich, frau. More zhen anyzhing else..." He muttered against your mouth. You smiled and pulled him in, feeling more in love with him with each passing day. Gilbert then wrote in his diary again, and you were his first entry.

* * *

 **Greece:** It was a rainy day and your boyfriend was once again asleep on the couch. You were reading a book when you heard him start to mutter in his sleep. You smiled and patted his head, causing him to mumble in his sleep. You leaned in close and ran your fingers through his hair again. He huffed and curled up tighter.

"Πλάτων(Plato), please don't leave us." He muttered, making you frown and rub his hand again. He shifted and frowned, seeming upset. "Alexander, you really need to train harder if you want to be anything other than a useless lump." Your frown deepened, an idea coming to your head.

"But Hercules I am Alexander the great!" You whispered in his ear, making his face soften and a small smile come to his face.

"Yes, you are. Some day you will provide a great service to me. That's why you need to train. You will change the world and cause people to remember and fear my name. The Great Greece." He muttered as he smiled wider and wrapped his hand around your waist. You paused and then shook his shoulder, waking him up completely. He blinked a few times and looked up at, obviously sensing something wrong.

"So, who was Alexander?" You eased into the situation, not caring that he had just woken up. He blinked and sat up, staring at you with tired forest green eyes.

"Someone I knew a long time ago-"

"So, did you train Alexander the Great or was that just a dream?" You asked, making him wince. He sighed and looked away.

"No, Kitten. I…" He paused, seeming to not know how to continue. "I am Greece or the personification of it. I have lived for thousands of years, but I haven't always been this… lazy." He said slowly, blinking at you. You leaned back and smiled, closing your book and putting it off to the side. He waited for you to give him the breakup spee **c** h, but you just hugged him tightly.

"My boyfriend, the greatest ancient civilization. How did you ever fall in love with me?" You asked. He blinked a few times, brain trying to catch up, but eventually he smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you, Kitten. And I should be asking you that question…" he whispered, rubbing his cheek against yours.

"Hey, Greece bastard! Come out and face me like a man!" A familiar voice shouted outside Hercules's window, followed by a man with a mask and hat on his head. You looked up and giggled.

"So, a long time rival?" You asked.

"He was the Ottoman Empire, otherwise known as Turkey…" Hercules rumbled, trying to ignore the man poking him like a five-year-old. The man stopped and looked at you with a wide grin on his face.

"So, he finally got the balls to tell you! Now I can tell you the really juicy stories that he would never admit to!" The man then began to tell you embarrassing stories about Hercules until he got the fight he was looking for.

* * *

Author's Note:So, what do you think? Is this how they would tell you? If not, tell me and I'll rewrite. Next is going to be a much more interesting update, I can promise you. And thank you for all the views and reviews! You guys keep me writing! IF you see something, please let me know so I can fix it and prevent others from getting headaches and improve my own writing. And I'm sorry if some were a little darker then others but I couldn't think of anything else to do for these scenarios. Anyway, read on, loves! :P


	10. Make out and caught!

**America:** "Ha! Got you again, Alfred! Take that!" You yelled, having just won your 23rd game against your boyfriend. He was staring at the screen in total shock, then threw his controller onto the other side of the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"Come on~!The hero never loses!" He moaned, lying out on the couch. You giggled and did a little happy dance. He watched you for a moment then got an idea, a goofy cute grin coming back to his face.

"Hey, dudette, one more round~" You were too hyped up with your win to see the slow, wicked glint in his eyes growing. You agreed and ended up losing the next rounds and threw your controller away and covered your face with your hands. You waited for the gloating from your boyfriend but when it didn't come you looked at found him almost hovering over you, a small glint in his eyes over his glasses. He slowly reached up and took off his glasses and put them on the arm of the couch. You blushed deeply as he smirked and leaned closer. He took off his glasses, he took off his glasses! That was the only thing going through your mind.

"See? The hero always wins~" He muttered kissing you gently. You eased into the kissed and closed your eyes, arms wrapping around his neck. He slowly deepened the kiss and slowly let his hands roam up and down your sides and around your hip. Slowly your hero got more confident and began to get a little more bold, teasing your bottom lip; asking for permission. You let him in with a grin and began battling. You were starting to run out of breath so he just gave up on your mouth and moved to your neck, finding your sweet spot. You were a blushing, moaning mess as his head started to dip lower and lower…

"Heyo! Denmark here! Brought that video game that you wanted, America!" Denmark shouted, jumping on the couch and landing on your boyfriend's back. Alfred grunted in surprise and pain as he collapsed on you. You groaned and felt like you were being crushed. The strange realized his mistake and jumped off, your boyfriend collapsing on the ground. You sat up and tried to catch your breath, glaring at the newcomer.

"Wait, were you two just…?" Denmark trailed off blush starting to creep into his features.

"Denmark. Run. Now." You growled. Denmark was sprinting out the door as Alfred recovered and chased after him with a baseball bat. You would have laughed if you went so flustered.

* * *

 **Germany:** Running ten kilometers seems like a good idea when you are starting out. But at the end, you are cursing yourself for being so stupid. You were dressed in a revealing athletic outfit and of course, you chose white. Which was now see through because of the rain that started pouring down half way through your run. You told Ludwig that he was going to have to carry you home as you lay on the ground dying a slow and agonizing death. He just sighed and reached down to grab your arm. He then tried to lift you but you went limp like a spoiled child and he found that you were a lot heavier when you resisted. He growled and then in one big heave threw you over his shoulder. You yelped in surprise but didn't really fight him because it would mean you would have to walk on your own. When you got back to the house he unceremoniously dropped you on his bed. You grunted in surprise but relaxed, slowly starting to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you, Ludwig, for carrying me. I owe you~" You whispered eyes closing. You heard him stop moving and there was complete silence. You peeked out from one eye out of curiosity and saw that he was looking back at you, a huge grin on his face and a strange look in his eyes. You blinked a few times; utterly baffled at this, not that you didn't like it.

"Um, did I say something?" You asked, suddenly finding the very big German pinning you to the bed.

"So, (Y/N), jou say jou over me…" His grin grew as he leaned forward, kissing you teasingly. You froze in surprise until it clicked in your head, putting two and two together. You grinned into the kiss and put your hands in his hair, pulling slightly. He groaned and flipped you so you were on top, now kissing you roughly. This was a new side to him you hadn't seen before, but you liked it. The kissed deepened and soon you both were breathing heavily with his hands wondering around your body and tongue and teeth teasing your neck. He started to slide his hands under your shirt ever so slowly, waiting for you to tell him your limit. You were too deep in pleasure that you almost didn't hear the phone ring. Ludwig stopped kissing the now hickey he had made on your neck and groaned, putting his forehead in the crook of your neck. You sighed and hugged him, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" You answered as Ludwig hugged you, not moving his head.

"Germany! Germany! Please, you have to help me!" Feli screamed at the other end of the phone line. You face palmed as Ludwig cursed, getting off of you and taking the phone. You figured Feli would call his phone so he must have gotten your numbers mixed up.

"Dis had better be good, Italy!" He growled, walking out of the room as the panicked Italian began speaking quickly. You shook your head and headed for the shower, knowing that this little conversation was going to be long and bloody.

* * *

 **England:** Normally, Arthur is one hell of a gentleman, (haha, black butler reference[sorry!]) but every once in awhile you could make the pirate side of him come out. You had just finished making tea when you saw him sitting in his armchair reading the paper, ruffling it angerly. When you began to serve the tea he threw the paper to the floor angrily and threw his arms up.

"That bloody wanker! I can't believe he would do something like this behind my back. Again!" He then proceeded to slump into his chair, looking utterly spent with his eyes closed. You felt bad for him so you decided to cheer him up; grinning evilly, might you add.

"Aw~ is Francis bothering you again?" You cooed, walking behind his chair and began to rub his tense shoulders. He sighed in contentment and slowly began to relax under your knowing touch.

"Aye, love. He does this every chance he gets." He sighed, not looking so tense. You smirked and began to kiss his neck, slowly and making sure he felt your warm breath on the back of his neck. He stiffened ramrod straight, eyes snapping wide open.

"Sh, love, you don't have to think about that-" Before you could finish your sentence you felt his strong hand reach around and grab your arm, throwing both you and him onto the carpeted floor. You gasped in surprise as he leaned over you, normal bright green eyes many shades darker and full of lust. He grinned down at you, sending pleasant shivers down your spine.

"Now you've done it, love. You most assuredly have my attention now~" he growled down at you, his eyes never leaving yours. You gasped as he started kissing the base of your throat first, slowly making his way across your collarbone. You gasped and tried at kissing him properly, but he pinned your hands to your side and continued to kiss your collarbone.

"Sorry, love. But you woke up the pirate when I warned you before not to~" he sang, making you remember the time he told you about his past. You didn't really believe that the gentleman you had as your boyfriend could ever truly be that kind of a man, but right about then with him giving you pleasurable hickeys you weren't about to complain. When he found your sweet spot you gasped and found that he was kissing you properly. And he held nothing back as his tongue battled yours.

"Hononon! Trés bein, I see you have learned to love one of my favorite pass times, non?" Francis said, giggling through the study window. Arthur leaped up, cursing and chased off the intruder but when he came back you saw that the pirate was gone.

"I'm sorry, love. I should have known he would try something like that," he growled angrily. You sighed and stood up to hug him, but he wrapped his arm around your waist and pinned you to the door frame. Pirate had come back as quickly as he had left

"Now, love. Where were we~?"

* * *

 **Canada:** Matthew was always so shy that most physical signs of affection made him uncomfortable. But because you two were dating for almost a year he slowly came out of his shell,as were you! You were sitting at home alone when you heard a knock on your door. You opened it to find Matthew standing outside with a rose in his hand.

"Hi, (Y/N). You look really pretty…" He was blushing trying not to look at you. You laughed softly and blushed, taking the rose and inviting him in. Your parents knew you two were dating but also knew that both of you wouldn't try anything if left home alone. You made some small talk as you made hot chocolate and sat on the couch. You chatted for a little while before Matthew started acting weird. So you asked him.

"Matthiew? What's wrong? Did Francis make you compete against Alfred again?" You asked concernedly. He blushed and shook his head.

"N-no! He just… well, he just told me a few things. That's all." He whispered, cuddling his pillow. You frowned, not knowing what to expect.

"What kind of things?" You asked, getting closer. He looked up into your eyes. He was blushing but he didn't look way or stutter; you were doing exactly that now as you looked into his eyes.

"Maple, I think it would be easier if I showed you," he said, leaning forward and kissing you softly. You kissed back, still confused until he pulled you into his lap, lining your hips with his. You gasped and this allowed him to stick his tongue into your mouth, hesitantly and shyly. You weren't sure how to respond but you weren't exactly hating the attention either. Not feeling you resist, he began to grow more confident and ran his hand through your hair, gently tugging to see what kind of reaction he would get. You were done then, kissing him passionately and with almost equal intensity, surprising even yourself. Soon you both were out of breath and he was leaving both butterfly kisses on your neck as well as kissing you hard enough to leave hickeys in a few places.

"(Y/N)! We are ha-" You older brother looked down at the scene is front of him, both you and Matthew tangled up on the couch. He blinked a few times and began to snicker, allowing both of you to blush and jump away from each other.

"Just use a condom. I'll stall mom and dad," he said as he left, shouting to your parents that he forgot something. You both were blushing, but similar smiles graced your faces. You shifted nervously and glanced quickly at Matthew, who did the same thing.

"Um...?" you tried not to make it sound like a question as you touched your lips. He turned to you with concern.

"Are you ok, maple? I didn't hurt you or scare you?" he asked, sounding genuinely scared. You shook your head and hugged him.

"No, but maybe you should talk more with Francis." You giggled, kissing his jaw. He grinned happily and started to kiss you again. You cuddled with him until your family got back.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** You were reading a book calmly on the couch while Feli painted, smiling and softly singing to himself. It was a bright and sunny day with a pleasant breeze drifting through the house, bouncing the cute curl on Feli's head. You watching it for a little while, soon unable to resist twirling it between your fingertips. You knew it was sensitive but you couldn't help yourself; it was just bouncing there so cutely! You snuck up behind him and began to twirl it around your finger. Feli jumped and almost spilled paint over both of you. He turned around quickly, blush making his whole face red as he bit his lip.

"Bella! W-What are-a you doing?" He asked, grabbing your wrist and holding it in place.

"I just wanted to touch your curl..." you mumbled, blushing a little. Having accomplished what you set out to do you tried to pull away, but Feli did something a little unexpected. He moved your wrist to his mouth, gently kissing the inside where the pulse was. You blushed but didn't move as he slowly began to turn your hand over and trailed kisses up your arm. You didn't now when you ended up in his lap but you were suddenly very aware of him kissing your neck and hands rubbing your lower back slowly and letting his hands drift up and down. Slowly he moved to your mouth, his normal cute, childish smile replaced by a knowing smirk; eyes smoldering.

"But Bella, you-a can't _just_ touch the curl..." He whispered, causing you to blush brighter and him to slam his mouth on yours. You were already out of breath so it was easy for the nervous and submissive Feli to take control of the situation. His hand drifted up and played with your bra strap-

"Oi, mio fratello! Where did your stupido ass go-" Romano came into the living room and paused, seeing you and his brother... entwined with each other. "Damn it! There is a bed-a room for that!" he yelled, running out of the room. You looked back at Feli, who was looking at you with the same old childish smile.

"Sí, Bella, we have a bedroom for-a this~" he picked you up and dashed into the bedroom. Romano forbade you from kissing in the living room from that day forward.

* * *

 **Russia:** Ivan was reading you a story in Russian that he loved while you sat curled up at his feet, trying to knit like he had taught you. You weren't very good at it but you were getting better with his help. Suddenly he paused in the epic tale of loss and romance. You had only really been listening to his lovely voice and not the words so you wondered why he stopped. You looked up and saw his purple eyes scanning the page, again and again, lips moving as he read the story to himself. You poked his knee to get his attention.

"Hey, Ivan? Are you still reading to me? What's going on?" You asked. His purple eyes turned to you, making you yelp. They had a strange fire in them like you were a sheep and he was a starving wolf. You blushed deeply and slowly set the knitting stuff down.

"Um, Ivan? Is there something that you want to tell me?" You asked, not looking at your boyfriend's eyes; he was scary when he was unreadable. You felt something grip the back of your shirt and pulled you back into Ivan's lap, making you shriek in surprise. He wrapped in powerful arms around you and pinned you to him, chin resting on your shoulder.

"Why does the little sunflower run away from me? Become one with mother Russia, da?" He whispered in your ear quietly, warm breath tickling your neck. You squeaked as he began to kiss your neck gently, fingers slipping in and out from under your shirt. You were blushing furiously and breathing heavily, but you were speechless when he turned you around at started to kiss you for real. You didn't even try to put up a fight when he dominated your mouth and neck. You were a blushing mess within seconds and almost didn't realize that he had opened his coat, revealing that he didn't have a shirt on again; you tried not to drool. You reached up and pulled away his scarf; you were surprised he let you. You leaned in to kiss his neck as he did yours, making him moan and turn to putty in your hands. You ran your fingertips along his now bare neck and enjoyed the way he almost purred. The moment sadly did not last long.

"Yo, Ivan! I came to pick up the parts- Holy crap! Why does she get to take your scarf!" Alfred yelled as he barged into Ivan's room without knocking. He stood in the doorway as the timid Estonia pleaded for him to just walk away before sprinting off in the other direction. Ivan stopped kissing your neck as a very ominous aura surrounded him and he raised his head to look at Alfred.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol!" Seeped like a poison from his lips. Alfred seemed unaffected by it as he just gawked at your blushing face. Ivan rewrapped his scarf around his neck and buttoned up his coat as he stood. He slowly pulled out his Magic Metal Pipe of Pain from wherever he freaking kept it and began to slowly stalk towards Alfred, who finally seemed to realize that he was dead and roasted meat.

"Um, the hero bravely retreats for tactical purposes!" He shouted as he took off, Ivan following slowly after him with the intent to kill. You fixed your clothes and looked at what Ivan had been reading. You blushed and flew out of the room in embarrassment, realizing that you were lucky that he just kissed you. You vowed to never let him read that dirty book again.

* * *

 **Japan:** It was a strange day. Like something was off in the universe and something was going to happen to screw you up. You walked on pins and needles all day until you came to Kiku's house where you hoped to finally relax. You smiled kindly at him and handed him his manga you had borrowed.

"Thank you, Kiku. I really liked it." You said, taking the cup of tea he offered to you and sat down in front of his Zen garden and closed your eyes. You were very slowly starting to relax when Kiku put a hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/N)? Are you feering arright? I courd sense your mood and you seemed off today." he looked at you, normal emotionless eyes now clouded with worry. You shook your head and smiled.

"I'm fine. It has just been a strange day." You said, kissing his cheek lightly. For once he didn't back away and turned into a blushing mess. He blushed, but this time, he leaned in and kissed you on the lips hesitantly before he turned away. You blinked in surprise and blushed, turning away as well."Sorry, that was very sudden of me. Prease forgive me if I made you uncomfortabre." He muttered, blushing.

"Um, you didn't make me uncomfortable…" You said with a small smile on your blushing face. He turned back to you with surprise and gave a small, shaky smile as he leaned in again.

"So, is it arright if I try again?" He asked. You nodded and kissed him gently. He hesitantly reached up and cradled your face as he kissed you deeper, pressing his chest against yours. You were surprised at this new, bold Kiku, but you were happy that he was finally accepting you this way. He began to kiss your jaw-

"Oi, what you think you doing, Japan? You're supposed to be making rice balls with me now, you sleazy jerk!" China shouted across the house, fuming into the garden. His eyes widened when he saw that Kiku was on top of you and kissing you deeply before he realized what was happening and jumped back, straightening his uniform and trying to stop the blush on his face. China just shook his head and left. "You young people have no sense of decency," he grumbled, slamming the door on his way out. You both mumbled excuses to not touch each other again out of embarrassment but you couldn't help but smile and feel that all was right in the universe again.

"(Y/N)?" Kiku asked later, pulling you into a surprise kiss and continuing what China had interrupted earlier.

* * *

 **France:** Blink at him or touch him and it's a make-out session. Just kidding!(sorta)...

Today was a beautiful summer day and Francis had surprised you by saying you two were going on a picnic after you're work. You were suspicious of this but you agreed to go. Sure enough, the second you got out of work Francis pulled up to the curb with his fancy Bugatti Veyron with the top down, wearing his classic smirk. You rolled your eyes and got in, ignoring the jealous stares of your coworkers. He drove you to a public park and made you hike what seemed like miles until you reached the top of the wooded hill onto a clearing with flowers of all different types and species. The sky was crystal blue with storm clouds off to your right bringing the faint smell of rain.

"Wow, Francis. This is… amazing! How did you find this place?" You asked, smiling and laughing. He smiled broadly, placing the blanket in the center of the field of flowers.

"What did you expect? I only have zhe best pour ma amour~" he said, pulling out a bottle of wine and bread. You smiled and sat down with him, taking the glass he had poured for you and tasting it. You have never been much of a drinker but you knew that this was more of a taste and companionship activity instead of a getting drunk thing. The biggest give away for this was that there was only one bottle. You both laughed and talked, somehow ending up laying on your back in his lap, his hands running through your hair. You closed your eyes in contentment, letting the breeze waft over you.

"Ma amour…" Francis whispered in your ear. You felt him kiss your lips gently upside down. You didn't open you eyes as you accepted the loving kiss. His hands moved to your sides as he quickly tickled you. Your eyes snapped open as you gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grip; laughing your head off. He took the opportunity to switch positions with you and lay against your chest and continue to kiss you. When he finally broke away for air you gasped.

"F-Francis!" You breathed, looking up at his grinning face.

"Hoh? Does my amour not like the french kiss? Should I try here~" he dipped his head and nibbled on your jaw, making you blush like crazy and stutter. "Or here~" He dipped lower to your neck and used both his teeth, lips and tongue moving to find your sweet spot. The second he found it he made sure to leave a love mark on the spot. You were breathing heavily and blushing like crazy, but you were frustrated that you weren't getting a proper kiss.

"Damn it Francis…" you muttered, pulling him up to kiss him deeply. He grinned and kissed you, rubbing circles into your hips. You knew he was a good kisser, but his french kiss left you gasping for breath and dizzy. The way he moved effortlessly from your neck to your lips, sometimes drifting lower...

"Fore!" Came a cry and a few clanking sounds. Francis looked up in time to get his in the center of the forehead with a tiny golf ball. You screamed as he flew back, swirls in his eyes.

"Damn it! I thought I told you not to use your driving iron on the fairway! You don't have to kill the ball every time you take a swing!" A thick accent shouted from the woods.

"Dude! I'm sorry, France!" Alfred shouted as he ran out of the woods dressed in shorts and a white collared T-shirt, followed by a man with bright red hair and an old-fashioned smoking pipe in his mouth, dressed similarly to Alfred but with a green shirt and plaid white pants. "Sorry, but Alfred's learning golf and he doesn't seem to understand that this takes a little bit of patience. Why are you having a picnic on the edge of a golf course?" He asked you while you were trying to get Francis back from la-la land and drooling all over your shirt.

"Sorry, but Alfred's learning golf and he doesn't seem to understand that this takes a little bit of patience. Why are you having a picnic on the edge of a golf course?" He asked you while you were trying to get Francis back from la-la land and drooling all over your shirt.

"Alfred!" You yelled, getting up and chasing him around with his own driver, threatening to bash his head in. When Francis came too he saw you beating Alfred mercilessly with the driver; Alfred apologizing furiously. He looked over at the redheaded man and shook his head.

"I would strangle zhat American, but it seems zhat (Y/N) has it all taken care of." He said, rubbing his sore forehead; red welt forming. The red headed man just shook his head and took a drag of his pipe in his mouth.

"Where do you find these women, France?" He asked, walking over to save the borrowed driver from being made completely useless as it was bashed over a stubborn and dense blond's head.

* * *

 **S. Italy:** "Hey-a, Bella? Could you-a pass-a me some tomatoes?" Romano asked you while you sliced the tomato's for Romano's tomato sauce. Ever since he found out about your eating habits he had insisted that he cook for you whenever he came over. Which was pretty much every other day.

"Here." You said, handing him a sliced and peeled tomato. You had your back to him and were so focused on your work you didn't notice him take the tomato out of your hand and trap you against the counter from behind. You jumped a little and looked back as he rested his chin on your shoulder. "Romano-" You started to ask and gasped when he started kissing your exposed shoulder. Blushing you closed your eyes and enjoyed the affection. Every once and a great while he could be charming, and you took those moments and cherished them.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and started rubbing circles in your hips, kissing up and down your neck. When he found your sweet spot he nipped it, grinning as you shivered and moaned in pleasure. He then turned you around to he could kiss you properly. You accepted him and wrapped your arms around his neck, standing on your toes to kiss him. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, but you just teased him and gave him a small Eskimo kiss, denying him access. He growled.

"You-a want-a play like-a that? I'll-a play along~" He whispered, lifting you by your hips so that you sat on the counter before he attacked your throat again. You were breathing heavily and moaning when a loud crash causes Romano to jump back and look around frantically while you slid off the counter.

"Mein Gott! Romano! Take care of jour brother for me! I have to go clean up his mess again…" A loud german voice shouted through your house, making you wonder how he found you. Feli sprinted into the kitchen and buried his face in your chest, much to your embarrassment.

"(Y/N)! Please-a, save me from Germany! He-a doesn't-a understand-"

"Get-a off her, you damn bastard! That's-a my girlfriend!" Romano shouted angrily, ripping Feli out of you arms and leaving you in a daze as he scolded his little brother. You sighed and went back to cooking, disappointed you two were interrupted.

"(Y/N), why-a do you have-a bruise on your-a neck?" Feli asked innocently. You backhanded Romano for giving you a hickey and stomped upstairs to get a scarf. You could hear Feli desperately trying to figure out what he did wrong.

* * *

 **Spain:** "Antonio! It's two in the afternoon and I have been calling you for hours! It's time to wake up!" You yelled as you stormed over to the sleeping spaniard and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Uh, five more minutes, chica~ I'm having a good dream…" he mumbled, rolling over to face you while cuddling a pillow. It was the cutest thing you had ever seen with his hair all messy, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and a very happy smile on his face. He looked like a five-year-old in a man's body; you had no idea how he pulled that look off but you weren't complaining. You shook your head and shook his shoulder again.

"Antonio, I'm not trying to be mean but I will if you don't get up." you said sternly, trying everything to get him to wake up; poking, pleading, trying to make deals, even using a water bucket; that one backfired.

Antonio's eyes snapped open and yelled as the ice cold water washed over him. He ripped off his shirt and jumped out of bed.

"¡Por Dois! That is freaking frio, chica!" He yelled, goosebumps forming all over his arms and now bare chest. You realized you were staring at him half naked and blushed, turning away from the god-like figure. Antonio seemed to notice the situation and grinned. He crept up behind you and grabbed your waist, lifting you in the air. You screaming in surprise and cursed him in multiple languages as he laughed and fell back on the bed, not letting you go.

"I suppose you deserve a little payback for waking me up from that dream. Now I can start it all over~" he whispered seductively in your ear. You blushed like crazy and tried to crawl out of his grip but he was too strong. He laughed and began placing teasing kisses on your shoulder and neck, eventually flipping around so you were under him and facing him. He kissed you deeply as he hovered over you, not letting any other part of him touch you except his lips. Soon you were gasping for air as he kissed along your jaw, letting his fingers tickle your sides.

"T-Toni!" You gasped, trying to contain your giggles and recover your breath. He grinned and kissed you again before looking for your sweet spot. You groaned when he found it and became like puddy in his hands. He started lifting up your shirt and draw his hand up to your bra-

"Oi! You awake now, you lazy ass-a tomato-bastard!" A certain Italian voice shouted through the window as a tomato hit Antonio square on the side of the head. Toni stopped kissing you and looked up, more surprised than annoyed. He turned back to you and smiled.

"Hang on, chica. I just need to talk to Romano for a second. Wait for me, por favor?" he asked as he got off you and walked to the window. You watched him take a deep breath then curse Romano out in both spanish and Italian for interrupting him while he was with you. When he was done, he looked out the window for a few more seconds and turned back to you, smiling his charming smile. He went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face.

"Now, chica. Where were we?" He asked politely, bright green eyes glowing with amusement and lust. You had to explain to your best friend why you had so many hickeys on your neck the next day and spent a week wearing a scarf. Not that you were all that upset.

* * *

 **Prussia:** You were watching a movie after a nice dinner and cuddling on the couch at Gilbert's house. Gilbert had passed out on the couch while you watched a romantic comedy. You looked up to see Gilbird sitting on top of Gilbert's head and a little drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

"My relationship is a freaking romantic comedy." You grumbled, getting up to turn off the movie. You felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you back down, making you cry out in surprise.

"You vant romance and comedy? I'll give you both~' He muttered in your ear, biting the shell of your ear gently. You blushed as he flipped you around and started nibbling on your bottom lips, asking for entrance. You were so flustered you let him in, feeling his way around your mouth. His hands drifted up your sides and trailed at the base of-

"Gilbert? Oi, Gilbert? I need to ask jou a question…" You looked up to see Ludwig, whose eyes were wide and face slowly turning a deep shade of red. Gilbert looked up at his brother, scowling with annoyance.

"Bruder, can't jou see I'm a little preoccupied at zhe moment?" He snapped, covering you with the blanket. Ludwig nodded and bolted out the door, making a mental note to knock at least a dozen times before he entered the house again. Once Ludwig left, Gilbert looked down at you with a mischievous glint in his red eyes.

"Vell now. Shall ve add a little more romance or skip to my comedy?' He said, taking your lips once again with a heart-stopping round of kisses.

* * *

 **Greece:** "Heracles… Heracles… wake up." You whispered to your napping boyfriend. He shifted a little and blinked, looking up at you.

"Why should I do that?" he asked in his whispery voice. You sighed pointed to his blankets.

"Because you're about to be suffocated by cat's. "You said, referring to the almost meter height tower of cat's on your boyfriends chest. He blinked slowly and tilted his head back and peeking through one eye.

"Death by cats is not a bad way to go…" He said, falling back to sleep. You just sighed and shook your head, chasing and shoving the cat's off of him. You loved cats but at the same time, you didn't want them to crush your boyfriend. When you shooed the last cat away you turned to leave, only to find a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and pulled you onto the bed. You yelped in surprise as your back connected with Hercules strong chest and arms pinned you to him. You blushed at his unusually bold actions before he lean in and whispered in your ear.

"I told you death by cats is not a bad way to go. Now I'm cold and need someone to warm me up~" he whispered, nibbling the back of your neck gently. You were a blushing mess as he kissed the back of your neck to your shoulder and up to your jaw. When he couldn't reach his desired destination, he rolled on top of you and kissed your lips gently. Very slowly he teased your lips and slipped his tongue inside, lazily claiming it as his own. You were breathing heavily and tangled your hand in his hair, enjoying the make-out session that he had instigated.

"Greece? Greece? I wourd like to ask you about one of your cats-" Kiku entered the room when he assumed he would find Hercules alone. He blushed when he saw Hercules on top of you with both of you blushing bright red. Kiku blinked and walked out, likely walking home and covering himself with mounds of blankets with the lights off to try and banish the image he saw.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Ok, I know I kinda bombed a few of them, but all I can say is I tried! I'm not good with the whole kissy romance thing but I figured it was a good thing to have a funny; light-hearted thing in before anything more serious comes up (Spoilers, spoilers everywhere). But anyway, if anyone thinks I botched this please tell me so I can fix it. Nothing drives me more nuts when a fan fiction's characters are OOC. Other than that, thank you for all the reviews and support. Read on into infinity and beyond! 8)

PS Ignore the quirky sense of humor ;)


	11. Meeting The Parents

**America:** Meeting the parents was just a part of the dating process but that didn't make you feel any better. However, when you talked with Alfred about it he gave you his signature grin and threw his thumb up in the air.

"It's all cool, (Y/N)! What parent wouldn't want this hero to love and protect their kid? They'll love me!" You relaxed a little. Now, however, standing outside the diner with your parents waiting patiently inside your hero was acting a little less like your hero. Fidgeting in his new suit, dress pants, dress shoes and tie. You thought he looked not only handsome but as sexy as hell, but he kept stalling and trying to find a way out of the meeting. Finally, you grabbed his face and brought him into an exasperated kiss. That seemed to calm him down a little.

"Alfred, relax! It's just my parents. They just want to meet the one person that makes my life so happy. It's almost impossible for them to hate you." You hoped. He paused and frowned, brushing your hair out of your face.

"But if they don't like me I don't want you to have to choose between me and them..." he whispered, genuine fear in his eyes. You blinked and hugged him.

"The way you are, they would never disapprove of you." You said. With that last vote of confidence, Alfred straightened his suit and tie, a grin returning to his face. He opened the door politely for you and then walked confidently to your father.

"Hello, Mr.(L/N)! How are you doing? My name is Alfred F. Jones and I love burgers and your daughter!" He began shaking your father's hand really fast and excitedly, bewildering your father. You mom laughed and stood up, holding out her hand. Alfred turned to her and shook her hand but, this time, a little more gently. Your mother laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Its so nice to finally meet you, Alfred. Your daughter has told us a lot about you." She said. You sat down with Alfred and then the ritual of your mom telling embarrassing stories about your childhood began. Every once and a while your father made a comment to Alfred or asked his a general question but, for the most part, he smiled and let your mother do the talking. By then end of dinner, you were tempted to never speak to your mother again and just disappear out of embarrassment. When you were saying goodbye your father did something very strange. He clapped his hand on Alfred's shoulder, causing Alfred to jump and look unsure for a moment.

"Son, if you ever need help with anything, just give me a call." He then smiled and patted Alfred's shoulder and walking to the car. You looked at him in a daze while you mother giggled and shot you a knowing look before she followed your father. Alfred waved after them, smiling widely.

"I like your parents. They are cool." He then turned to you, smiling lovingly at you. "So how did your hero do? Did I knock their socks off?"He asked, holding his hand out for you to take. You smiled widely and took it, wrapping your arm around his and hugging it tightly.

"Yes, they loved you."

* * *

 **Germany:** "Come on, Leibe! Ve are gong to be late!" Ludwig shouted to you. You sighed and opened the bedroom door, your fancy clothes and makeup finally done.

"Ludwig, relax. You will only work yourself up into a nervous frenzy." You said, grabbing your wallet and walking out the door. The entire way Ludwig fidgeted in the driver's seat, muttering under his breath. When you got to the restaurant your father greeted you with a kiss on the cheek and then looked at Ludwig. Ludwig shifted nervously but stood ramrod straight and held out his hand stiffly. Your father narrowed his eyes at him, gripping Ludwig's hand firmly.

"So. You are the man who is dating my daughter?" He said, raising his eyebrow. Ludwig nodded, staring your father right in the eye.

"Yes, sir. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's gud to meet you, sir." Your father then sat down,eyes never leaving Ludwig's. Your mom then stood up, holding out her hand and smiling.

"Oh, don't mind him! It's nice to finally meet you, Ludwig." She said, hugging his tightly. He began to look uncomfortable until you started talking to you family and starting a casual conversation. For the rest of dinner, Ludwig began coming out of his titanium shell, smiling kindly at your mother and being the polite, rigid man you knew him to be. Your mother loved him, laughing and asking him all sorts of embarrassing questions. When you all finished the dinner you walked outside. Your father pulled Ludwig off to the side while your mother pulled you in another direction.

"Hey! What's going on! "You asked, but your mother shushed you.

"Your father is just testing Ludwig. Give him a minute." She said, smiling. You waited tensely and then Ludwig came walking calmly out from around the building, your father smiling contently. He then patted Ludwig's shoulder and limping to the car. You mom then turned to you and sighed. "I guess he's a keeper." She said, running after your father.

"What happened between the two of you?" You asked, Ludwig looking uncertain.

"He just asked me to show me vhat I vould do if someone vere to attack jou. I didn't zhink I hit him zhat hard..." He said, leading you to the car. You blinked and then laughed.

"I told my dad that you are a military guy!" But otherwise, you knew that Ludwig was your man, through and through.

* * *

 **England:** "I would love to meet your parents. Should we have them over so we can make something for them?" Arthur asked, smiling. You paused, wondering if he had read your mind; seeing how they had just asked to meet Arthur as well.

"Um, yeah, but how about I cook for them?" You suggested, blushing. You two argued about who would prepare dinner until you won. So, the next week your parents were coming for dinner. You tried to coach him on what to and what not to say to your parents, but Arthur seemed confident that he would win them over with just charm. When the night finally came you had vacuumed the house, dusted everything, washed everything, putting on your nice clothes while Arthur kept reassuring you that everything would be fine. When your parents finally came to the door you were almost ready to cancel. But as soon as you opened the door and received a loving hug from your mother you began to relax.

"Hello, (Your parent's pet name for you)! How are you?" And so began the greeting and introductions you had dreaded all week. Arthur walked up to both your parents and shook each of their hands.

"Hello, I'm (Y/N) boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." He said, smiling broadly. Your mother frowned suspiciously at him but shook his hand. Your father was slightly more welcoming; having seen how comfortably Arthur wore a suit and his manners were superb.

"Hello Arthur! Please call me (F/N)." They started talking casually right away as you went to the kitchen to take out the food that you had been making. You mother followed you, pestering you with questions about Arthur that you had answered a hundred times. You rolled you eyes and told her to ask him herself if she really didn't believe you. She went quite for a little while before she sat at the table. The dinner was going smoothly until Arthur asked your mother how she was doing.

"Oh, Arthur, how nice of you to ask!" She said happily, but then the other shoe dropped and she began pestering him with unending questions. At first, Arthur was bewildered but slowly he began answering every question calmly; even a few of the most embarrassing ones. Eventually, Arthur could see that she was just trying to get a rise out of him or some reason to dislike him so he reached out to you and gripped your hand.

"Mrs.(L/N)? I am honored by the questions and your interest in me, but this relationship is about your daughter. She by no reason should be with me when she could do better by other men but I can assure you I will treat her with respect, care, and all the love she deserves. I love her and will do whatever it takes to make her happy." He said. You gasped, never hearing him say something so wonderful and kind. He squeeze you hand and smiled at you. You mother glanced between the two of you, still glaring.

"And if I disapprove?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. You jumped up, outraged that your mother would be so cruel.

"Mom! How could-" Arthur stood up and placed his hand on your shoulder, frowning at your mother.

"Ma'am, if you disapprove of me then there is nothing I can do about it. I will not force her to choose between her family and me but if she still chooses to love me then I will fight anyone that tried to deny her happiness," he said, a protective aura forming around him as he held your hand. Your mother pursed her lips, standing up and walking over to Arthur. He stiffened, ready to take whatever comes. You mother raised her hand to Arthur's face, glaring. Your father and you dove to protect Arthur but your mother just patted his cheek lovingly, smiling.

"You will do just fine." She said,sitting back down. After all of you came out of your daze your mother explain that she read about to the best way to test a boyfriend was to put him under extreme pressure as well as the girlfriend. Apparently Arthur passed with flying colors.

"Mom!" You yelled while your father scolded her, hating the tabloids that your mother always read. Your mom apologize and the dinner resumed in a much more lighthearted setting. When they left Arthur slumped in his chair, taking a tiny sip of bourbon with tea.

"Well, that was an experience..." He gasped. You nodded and relaxed the rest of the night, relieved that the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 **Canada:** Matthew was sitting at your families restaurant and chatting with you whenever you could spare the time, just like any other time. But today your mom came over and sat across from Matthiew, smiling brightly.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, and since he had never seen your mom he nodded, being polite. She sat down calmly and began striking up a casual conversation during the breakfast , being the shy person he was, didn't really say much and nodded his head. Your mom then asked him about why he came here so often, to which Matthiew was more than happy to answer.

"This place has wonderful pancakes and coffee! (Y/N) Also works here and sometimes I help her when she is being overworked, you know. She will then hang out with me and we drink hot chocolate in the cold weather and go skating every Friday." Some of his shyness fading. Your mother smiled and nodded, waving you over. You paled at the sight of Matthiew and walked over, faking a smile.

"Hey mom, can I get you anything?" You asked hesitantly. Matthiew blushed and then paled, looking at your mother who was now laughing.

"Nope! just wanted to meet our boyfriend, that's all. Well, I suppose I'll leave the two of you alone." She said, walking back into the kitchen to gush over her daughter's love life. You sighed and looked at the frightened and confused Matthiew.

"I swear I didn't know it was your mother! I hope I didn't insult her or make her disapprove of me..." He whispered worriedly. You sighed and gave him another plate of his favorite pancakes.

"You would know if she disapproved, trust me." You said, walking away and leaving Matthiew with his confused and racing thoughts.

* * *

 **N. Italy:** You were a little nervous for your parents to meet Feli, but the biggest worry was how your younger sister would react. (if you don't have a sister please pretend you do? Please?) She was thirteen and very judgmental and strong willed so you really wat her to approve of just one boyfriend. You warned Feli about her but you still were a little unsure of what would happen.

"Sí, Bella. I'm-a sure she will-a be just fine." He reassured, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. You blushed and knocked on the door with a little more confidence. Your father answered the door with an annoyed scowl until he recognized who was at the door. He then broke into a huge grin and hugged you.

"Hey, there's my favorite kid! You finally brought the boy, huh?" He said clapping Feli roughly on the shoulder. Feli began to shake in fear quivering under your father's friendly but rough treatment. You sighed but nodded.

"Yes, this is Feliciano Vargas, my boyfriend." You said, making feli nod shakily in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, but-a maybe you could-a stop hitting me?" he asked, fear causing his voice to quake. You father laughed and stopped pounding on his back, but Feli still looked fearfully sick. Next was your mother, who was making dinner.

"Hi, honey! I was just making your favorite pasta dish!" She called happily, stirring the pasta. Feli immediately perked up and ran into the kitchen.

"Pasta! Your so-a wonderful, Mrs.(L/N)! Can -a help you?" He asked, starting your mother. She nodded and gave him vague instructions, thinking that he was a novice at cooking. You smirked as Feli began to not only show her how well he could cook, but he also improved her recipe. Somehow in that brief half-hour time, he managed to make perfect garlic bread. You all sat around the table, with clear approval from both parent until the real test stomped her way down the stairs. She was going through her 'life hates me and no one loves me' attitude phase even though her parents did everything they could to help her. You would call almost twice a week to make sure she was ok and try to get a civil conversation out of her. Still, she thought no one cared and was always rude, snippy, and downright mean. She stomped down stairs and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great. (Y/N) Brought over here boyfriend. Not that he hasn't already cheated on her ugly ass." She snapped, grabbing a slice of garlic bread and sat down.

"(S/N), apologize to your sister and Feli." Your dad growled, face growing red with anger. You began to tear up, wondering why she was doing so mean to Feli as you looked over at him. Feli was frowning but said nothing, face unreadable. Your sister rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Why? I'm not wrong-"

"Well your very pretty. So who's the lucky boy?" Feli asked, smiling. You sister's eyes snapped wide, gasping at Feli. You all turned to him, confused and surprised. Feli nodded and pointed at the inside of your sister's wrist.

"TJ. Who's the lucky boy?" He asked again, smiling wider. You sister's face grew red and she shot out of her chair.

"I hate you! I don't like anyone! TJ is just a friend!" She screamed, running into her room. Feli frowned and blinked a few times, confused.

"Did-a I say something?" He asked, causing both of your parents to laugh.

"No, you just embarrassed her a little. trust me, she'll come around." Your mother reassured him before asking if he would like to play a card game before you left. You both agreed and played (F/C/G). Feli was funny to play with because he was so animated about it, but his poker face was something that was nonexistent. Afer a few hours of laughter and storytelling, your sister finally came down 'stealthily' and sat in a chair just outside the room, looking at all the fun you were having. You all quieted down b did not look at her in case she tried to bolt again.

"He's a guy in my biology class..." She mumbled, blushing and grumbling into her folded arms on the table. You all looked at her, Your mom and Feli smiling happily.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Your mother gushed, placing down her cards. She huffed and looked away, still blushing. She then looked at Feli and held out her hand.

"(S/N). Nice to meet you, you ugly cheating jerk..." She muttered, shaking his hand before disappearing back into her room. Your mother and father looked at Feli in amazement while he smiled and sang softly to himself.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"My brother is the same way. He just needs-a some to show him that he cares." You mother gave you a serious glance and pointed at Feli.

"If you don't marry him I will."

"Mom!"

* * *

 **Russia:** Ivan was nervously fidgeting with his scarf outside your parent's doorway, towering over the door. He looked down at you and fidgeted again.

"You sure, Sunflower? I met parents today is okey with you?" He asked his Russian accent getting thicker the more nervous he became. You smile and nodded, fixing his scarf for him.

"Just be yourself and you will be just fine." You assured him, but he still looked awkward and unconvinced. Your father finally opened the door and looked up at Ivan.

"Who are you?" He snapped,trying to not looked intimidated by Ivan. Ivan smiled shakily and held out his hand.

"привет, Mr.(L/N). Nice to be met you." He stuttered, blushing at his strangely broken English. Your father blinked in confusion and looked at you.

"Um, yeah. Nice to me you to Mr...?" Your father left the question hand.

"Иван Braginsky. I means Ivan Braginsky. He stuttered, blushing. Your father blinked and few times and sighed looking at you.

"You picked him, I'm just here for moral support..." he sighed walking into the house rubbing his face. Ivan looked at you worriedly.

"Does he not approve?" He asked as you walked into the house.

"Well, he hasn't raised his voice or pointed a gun at you so I guess he's ok?" Your father's reaction confused you until you saw your mother and the living room. You had told her Ivan was Russian and she took that to heart; seeing how she wanted you to date a foreigner forever. The room was decorated in traditional Russian style with Russian nesting dolls, Russian party dolls, crafts, a picture of the Saint Basil's Cathedral painting. The table set with traditional foods and deserts from Russia. Your mother was even dressed in a traditional blue Russian dress. Ivan blinked in amazement, face completely blank and unsure of how to react. Your father walked up with two shots of vodka and hand one to Ivan.

"I'm assuming that you have had a drink of this at some point in your life. I'm not going to get nailed with an underaged drinker?" He asked.

"No, sir. Vodka runs through veins." He smiled happily, downing the shot in a second. Your father nodded and mumbled a good luck.

"You're going to need more then that shot before you leave. There's more on the counter," he muttered, darting out of the room as your mother came rushing over, face red with exertion and smiling happily.

"Hello, Ivan! Sorry, I couldn't make it more like home but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable here. I also wanted to speak Russian but I was a little behind on my classes and didn't want to offend you. But it is so nice to meet you! And call me (M/N), please!" She said excitedly, shaking Ivan's hand furiously. van smiled and nodded saying nothing. You watched as your mother piled foods onto Ivan's plate and chatted nonstop; so much that even you were starting to get overwhelmed. Through it, all Ivan sat quietly and ate politely, but you could see that he was starting to get really uncomfortable and decided that he had enough of your mother.

"Well, thank you, mom, but I promised Ivan I would take him to a, uh, party later so we have to get going!" Thank ou for the food and everything!" ou said, grabbing Ivan's hand and almost dragging him out the door. When you two got in the car and drove away Ivan finally relaxed.

"Your mother is funny. So nice to think of my culture like that." He said, smiling shakily.

"Yeah, sorry that she can be a little overwhelming. That's why I kinda been stalling you meeting her." You said. More like her meeting you, you thought.

"Your father's brave man for marrying that woman," Ivan commented shuddering. You nodded in agreement, smiling.

* * *

 **Japan:** Today was the day. Today Kiku was to meet your family. You walked up to the door with Kiku standing my your side, face unreadable. When your father opened the door with a disapproving scowl he understood why you were nervous.

"(Y/N), you are ten minutes late and dinner is getting cold." He said harshly, only giving you a quick hug in greeting. Kiku just nodded in greeting and held out his hand.

"Herro. I am Kiku Honda and it is a preasure to make your acquaintance Mr.(L/N)," he said, calmly looking your father in the eyes(Really he was looking at his nose but it was close enough). Your father frowned but shook his hand, turning around and walking into the house. Kiku looked at you and followed you. Ok, he hadn't immediately rejected Kiku...

"(Y/N)? Is that you, honey?" You mother shouted through the house, moving her glasses to a more comfortable position on her nose. She blinked a few times before she gave a flash of a smile and lead the two of you to your seats.

"Hello, You must be Kiku Honda we have heard so much about." She said, handing a small plate of food over to him. He nodded and introduced himself properly, taking a polite helping of food. Your father sat down and glared at Kiku, trying to find a single fault in his manners or his 'good boyfriend lie'.

"So, Kiki. How long have you been dating my daughter?" He asked, Kiku answering calmly. And so it began; the interview on if Kiku was worth dating you or not. Every once and a while your mother would ask a simple question like what he thought of the food or how his day went but other then that your father grilled Kiku. By the end of the interview, Kiku was shaking and looking around nervously. At the end of dinner, your father pushed his plate off to the side and stood up.

"I've got my eye on you, Kiku Honda. Don't screw this up." He warned before helping with the dishes and cleanup. Kiku paused and looked at you. confused. You held up your thumbs, smiling happily; Kiku nearly collapsed in his chair with relief.

* * *

 **France:** "Francis! Look out for-" Thump, bang. And so entered your younger siblings attacking your boyfriend as soon as he walked around the corner.

"Merde!" Francis cursed, falling on his back as your ten-year-old brother and six-year-old sister tackled him.

"I got'em, Mom! I got (Y/N) boyfriend!"

"Got'em!" You sister shouted happily, wrapping her little arms and legs around Francis's leg while Your younger brother put Francis in a headlock.

"Let him go! Really? Is this how you treat a guest?" You shouted, face bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"But he's not a guest! He's your boyfriend and is invading the family! Don't worry! I'll use my Ultimate Jutsu and get rid of him!" He said, getting a large bag of legos out of his pocket. Before you or your mother could stop him Francis grinned and jumped up.

"Ohononon! Zhat is a nice try but it seems the intruder has the upper hand now!" He said, catching your brother up and swinging him around. Your brother yelped and let go of hi legos.

"Put me down!" he yelled, wiggling. Francis obliged, but as soon as your brother's feet touched the ground he tackled Francis, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Now I've got you!" He shouted. Francis went along and let your little sister and Brother kinda beat him up until your mother called them off for dinner. Francis then stood up and fixed his clothing, wide grin on his face. Your mother shook her head and apologized for your younger siblings.

"No problem. I had to take care of a few younger siblings in my day. They had a bit more of a punch." he said laughing. Your mom looked at you and winked.

"I expect grandkids after the wedding." She said and left the room. Francis laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and kissed your neck.

"I don't zhink that will be a problem, ma chére~" He whispered, grinned as he turned you around o kiss you properly.

"EW! PDA! MOM!" Your brother shouted, blushing.

"Then don't watch!" Your mom shouted, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

 **S.** **Italy:** "Bella..." Romano whispered in your ear as drinks and food passed around at your family reunion. Yes, a perfect place for everyone to introduce themselves to your antisocial boyfriend. Your antisocial Uncle sat down next to him, beer in his hand and glared at Romano.

"So you're the one dating my niece. So, what do you think?" he asked, taking a big gulp of beer as he waited for Romano to respond.

"Yeah? What's it to you, you drunk bastard?" You boyfriend challenged, wrapping his arms around you. Your uncle raised his eyebrow and said nothing, slowly putting down the beer bottle. You paled and thought that this was bout to get ugly. Your uncle raised his hand and glared at Romano. Romano put on a brave face but he shook in your arms. Your uncle slammed his hand down... on Romano's shoulder laughing.

"Your not bad kid. Now get ready for the real test..." He said vaguely, but you both understood when your aunts and cousins crowded around the two of you. It took almost the entire length of the party to escape the endless questions and pampering and embarrassing stories. When you drove home Romano fidgeted, blush not fading.

"So..." you asked, waiting to see what would happen. He sighed and looked out the window,not saying a word. At a stop sign in the middle of the night, you received a text from your mother. You made sure no one was behind you and parked the car, reading the text.

I am so glad I got to meet Romano! I think he is a great guy and I hope that you will live happily ever after, my little princess!-Mom

PS: your father is passed out on the couch but he seemed to be ok with Romano but idk ;) -Mom

You closed your phone and smiled at Romano, putting the car in gear and driving the rest of the way home.

"What-a is it, Bella? Romano asked, getting out of the car and helping you out.

"Well, you're a huge hit!" you said excitedly while Romano paled.

"Does that-a mean I have to go back?" he asked, terrified.

* * *

 **Spain:** "Chica? Are you sure it's alright for me to meet your parents? I mean, what if they don't like me?" He asked as you walked up to the stairs. You sighed and nodded, fixing his shirt.

"If I love you, so will they. Just act like yourself and they will have no reason to not love you." I hope! you muttered in your head, knocking on the door. Your mother opened the door and welcomes you in, your father dressed in his yard work shirt, his ugly boxers, and had two shotgun in his lap, cleaning his revolver.

"Hey, sunny. Glad you made it. Would you mind helping me clean my guns? They are a little touchy but don't let that scare ya." he said, grinning terrifyingly at Antonio. Toni grinned and nodded.

"Sí, Señor. Which one do you want me to clean?" Toni asked, accent getting thick with fear that he was trying to hide. Your father blinked and frowned.

"Dear, put the guns away. We are about to eat~" your mother pleaded, causing your father to grumble and put away his guns. "And put some clothes on!" She shouted; more grumbling and shuffling. Toni smiled at your mother and gave her a kind compliment about how young she looked and how nice the food looked. It didn't take long for him to charm his way into her heart, but the end of the meal he was forced to call her by her first name or mom. Your father took a little longer to warm up to. By the end of the lunch dinner, Toni yawned.

"Chica, I seemed to have missed my siesta..." he said, eyes closing sleepily. Your father looked up and frowned.

"Toni, is it? There's a football game on tonight; America vs Spain." He grumbled, standing up. Toni's eyes snapped open and he grinned.

"Cool, show me the way to the couch, Señor (L/N)." Your father huffed and lead him to the 'man cave' and they lounged on the two couches.

* * *

 **Prussia:** At your parents house was a very interesting place to be. Your parents were pretty chill with your boyfriend, saying that you had to live with him, not them. The only real problem was the family dog. [Your choice of big dog, sorry, has to be a big dog:(] barked and growled at Gilbert, forcing your mother to throw him/her outside. The little luncheon was nice, a laid back get to know you kinda thing. But your dog barking was starting to get aggravating and people were starting to get suspicious. Your father growled and got up.

"Shut up, (D/N)!" He said, causing the dog to let out a small whimper before barking again, this time much harsher. Your father grabbed the shock collar that your family hated to use and walked to put it on the dog.

"Herr (L/N). Please, let me try somezhing before jou put zhat on zhem." He asked, walking past your father and walking into the backyard. You family froze for a moment, hearing the dog bark and snarled, Gilbert shouting something loudly in german. You all flew to the door, looking out to see if your dog had hurt him. It turned out that (D/N) was laying on his/her back, whimpering softly while Gilbert rubbed his/her belly.

"See, jour not such a big, scary dog in front of zhe awesome me!" he laughed, taking his/her muzzle in his hands and shaking it from side to side playfully.

"H-how did you do that?" you mother gasped, staring at the strange scene in front of her.

"Easy. Too many confusing Alpha males in one room and too few available females to protect. I also had to take care of mein little Bruder's dogs for a vhile so I'm gud vith dogs." He said, standing up. Your father sighed with relief, you shaking your head. (D/N) whined a little and stood up... biting Gilbert in the rump and tearing a hole his trousers, sprinting away with their tail between their legs. Gilbert yelled out in pain and surprise, glaring at the dog and running after them.

"Jou damn dog! I thought ve vere awesome friends!" he shouted as he chased (D/N) around. Your father joined the chase while you and your mother stared at them. You saw that (D/N) just wanted to play and it was a mere misunderstanding but your mother turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"One; let me know when they're done so I can fix _your_ boyfriends pants and two..." She walked a little into the house for her sewing kit. "And two, 'I'm awesome' boxers? Do I want to know?"

* * *

 **Greece:** "So, I am meeting your parents?" He asked, rubbing your shoulders absentmindedly while he sat on the couch. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

"That's why we are here, Hercules!" You hissed, straightening as your parents came in and sat across from you in the living room. And then there were the two cats. One was old and the other was just a kitten. The kitten was jumping around on the table and playing with Hercules's hair and figures, obviously warming up to him instantly. The older one hissed and with a critical eye in your father's lap, growling every once and a while.

"So, , why are you dating my daughter?" Your father asked, breaking the ice. Hercules blinked slowly and looked at you in confusion.

"Sir? I thought it would be obvious. She is the most beautiful and special creature on the planet. Animal's love her, especially cats. I love cats..." He trailed off, looking out the window. Your parents shared a look but then your mother asked her question, snapping Hercules's attention. He answer the rest of the questions honestly and respectful, but just when you relaxed he did his Hercules thing...

"My I pet your cat?" he asked in the middle of a sentence, staring at the old cat in your dad's lap. Your father jolted but nodded, picking the old cat out of his lap and kind of pushed it across the table. The old cat growled slowly louder until it's fur was fully up and hissing menacingly. Your mother watched with worry as Hercules reached out to it. The old cat swiped at him, hissing loudly. Hercules didn't flinch even when it drew blood. our mother asked him to stop but as soon as Hercules started rubbing your old cat's paws, the hissing and fur tossing stop. It stared confused at Hercules, but eventually it started purring and laid down. Hercules cradled it his arms and continued rubbing its paws.

"They are such soft paws. I see that you have caught so many mice with these regal paws. That's right, all you needed was someone to rub your paw pads..." He whispered, rocking it back and forth. Your father and mother stared between the two of you in awe.

"Well, at least, he's laid back..." Your mother offered, shaking her head. You smiled, knowing that he was accepted. Hercules looked up, confused.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked. You shook your head and laughed. He shrugged and leaned his head back; passing out!

"Laid back indeed..."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Ok, I don't know how your parents would react specifically to your new and exotic boyfriend because I have never met your parents. So instead, I just made it universal; happily married mom and dad in upper to middle-class life to keep things simple. I know I kinda bombed a few of them, but all I can say is I tried! I'm not good with the whole meeting parents scene thing but I figured it was a good scenario. But anyway, if anyone thinks I botched this please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. Special shoutout to _ **American With British Accent** _ for recommending this to me! If it's not to your liking I'm sorry! I tried but if there is a better scenario you wanted me to do just ask and I'll fix it. And as always, you want me to do a special someone or scenario just let me know. I'm currently writing a slightly longer one-shot for each of the characters so it might take me a bit to get to your request but I promise I will get to it. On that note, Read on, fellow Hetalians! :D


	12. Night Terrors

**America:** America: "No…No…No!" You woke up to Alfred yelling. You sat up and turned to see him thrashing around, eyes tight shut and gritting his teeth tightly. You tried to blink the tiredness from your eyes and calm him down.

"Alfred, hey, wake up." You rasped, placing your hand on his shoulder.

"No, not that… anything but that!' He yelled, punching up and almost hitting you in the face.

"Alred! Wake up!" You screamed in his ear, shaking his shoulder as hard as you could. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, sweat causing his hair to be plastered against his face. He was gasping for breath and looked at you, eyes wide with fear. You grabbed his face on either side of his head and placed your forehead against his, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." You whispered, looking him in the eyes. He slowly calmed down and closed his eyes, placing his hand over yours and leaning into them. You smiled as his breathing calmed and you couldn't feel his heart pounding in his veins. "You want to talk about it?" You asked. He shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"It's nothing this hero can't handle!" He said, giggling and cuddling you to his chest. You relaxed in his arms but knew he wasn't alright. But you were willing to just be there for him if he ever needed you.

"Just don't go to Arthur's house when I make burgers…" Alfred mumbled, shivering. That really must have been a terrible nightmare if he was dreaming about you eating Arthur's cooking

 **Germany:** You had been sleeping in the same bed as the German and tonight was no different. You were sleeping peacefully with his arms around your waist and faced buried into your neck. Suddenly his arm tightened around your waist tightly. You snapped awake as you heard him grunt and twist.

"Nien…" He mumbled, twitching in his sleep. His face was a mask of pain and horror, sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Luddy…" You mumbled, eyes not opening until his grip around your waist turned painfully tight. "Ludwig!" you yelled. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed his gun on his nightstand by his bed and pointed it at you. You jumped back, arms up in surrender, heart beating quickly. You two stayed that way for a few seconds before his eyes cleared and he lowered his gun; paling. He dropped the gun and reached out to you, hugging you tightly.

"Danke Gott… It was just a dream." He muttered into your hair, clutching you close. You shivered, not used to waking up to your boyfriend pointing a gun at your face. You hugged him back trying to calm down. "Are… Are jou alright?" He asked shakily, pulling back and holding you like he was about to break you. You nodded and smiled as convincingly as you could. He sighed with relief, falling back to the bed. You crawled to his side and cuddled up with him, trying to calm your racing heart.

"Nightmare?" You asked. He nodded. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"It was only a dream and it happened a very long time ago. I'll be fine." he whispered, kissing the top of your head and snuggling you closer. You didn't press him, so you just smiled and fell asleep.

 **England:** You had gone to your boyfriends house and saw him napping on the couch. You smiled and let him sleep, making tea for when he would wake up.

"Alfred, please…" You paused, thinking he was talking to you. You walked into the living room and saw that he was still asleep. You smirked evilly and listened to him talk in his sleep, hoping to get some gossip out of him. His face contorted into a mask of unimaginable pain and a small tear leaked from the corner of his eyes. "Please, don't do this…" Arthur cried, reaching out his hand limply. You realized that he was having a nightmare and gently placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur? Arthur, wake up." You said gently, shaking his shoulder. He jerked awake, gasping as he looked up at you. He took a few calming breaths and smiled up at you.

"Hello, love." he gasped, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. You frowned at him, running your hand through his hair.

"You were having a nightmare. Why are you screaming about Alfred?" you asked, concerned. He frowned and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, love. It doesn't matter anymore. I smell tea, let's drink." He took your hand in his and walked into the kitchen, sending a sad glance at a picture of him and a young Alfred before he shook his head and smiled at you.

 **Canada:** You were at Matthew's house and just cuddled up with him and a book. He was lying in your lap while you played with his hair as he slept.

"Stop! Stop! Leave her alone!" Matthew screamed, startling you out of your reading. He was pale and shaking, thrashing. You shook his shoulder and put down your book.

"Matthew, wake up, please." You whispered, kissing the top of his head. He opened his eyes and gasped, eyes focusing on your face. You smiled kindly at him and held his hand. He reached up to your face as if to make sure you were really there. "You want to talk about it?" you asked. He shook his head and kissed you.

"Just don't move for a little while, please? For me, eh?" He asked, kissing you again. You accepted his response; though you wanted to know what the nightmare was about.

 **N. Italy:** "Bella! Bella! Where-a are you!" You heard your boyfriend screaming through your house, running into your room while you were working. You looked up and were glomped by the overemotional Italian. You gasped as he almost threw you onto the bed, rubbing his cheek against yours and crying.

"Bella! I-a love you so-a much! Please-a don't leave-a me for-a Germany!" Feli wailed, almost crushing you with his hug. You patted his back, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Ok, Feli, please calm down. What are you talking about?" you gasped, trying to understand what he was saying. He pulled away with tears in his eyes, making your heart turn to mush.

"I had-a nightmare about you-a leaving me for-a Germany because I was-a weak! I'm-a sorry! I'm-a sorry! Please-a don't leave me!" He yelled, curling into your chest. You blinked and looked down at him; sniffling into your chest. You patted his head comfortingly and kissed the top of his head.

"I can't believe you would even dream about me leaving you for Ludwig. Sure he has muscles and is smart, but he doesn't have something that I need." He sniffled and looked up at you, eyes opening. "What-a is it, bella?" He asked, calming down. You kissed his nose and grinned.

"You." He relaxed after that, kissing you deeply.

 **Russia:** You were curled up in bed and sleeping happily. You had just started to dream when something hitting your arm woke you up. You blinked the sleep from your eyes to see the big russian man thrashing, his face twisted in fear.

"Het! Het! Het! Don't touch her!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. You rubbed your eyes and just barely touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed your hand painfully, other hand at your throat. You gasped for breath and put your free hand on his wrist, trying to get him to let you go.

"I-Ivan! Wake up!" You shouted, seeing his eyes clear away from their sleepy glassiness. He let go of your neck and touched your face instead, looking like a child caught wetting the bed.

"Sunflower, are you alright? I not hurt you, da?" He almost pleaded, tears prickling his eyes. You shook your head and smiled sheepishly at him. He hugged you closer to his chest and buried his head in your hair. "That's good. My little Sunflower is safe now…" he seemed to be comforting himself more than you.

"Ivan? Were you having a nightmare?" You asked, looking up at him. He laughed and shook his head, but you knew he was lying and he knew you could see right through him. He eventually sighed and laid down with you in his enormous arms.

"Don't worry, Sunflower. You will always be safe with me, da? We are one…" he mumbled, slowly falling back to sleep. You eventually followed him, though you worried about his dreams.

 **Japan:** You were laying with Kiku who was taking a small nap before he started shaking. You frowned and shook his shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open and gasp. He looked up at you and jumped away, drawing his katana; yelling in fear.

"Kiku! Kiku, it's me! It's (Y/N)!" you shouted, holding up your hands and backing away. He lowered his katana and took a deep breath, standing up to brush himself off.

"Sorry. You just startred me." He said, normal mask of emotionless persona falling on his face. You frowned but nodded.

"If you're sure you don't want to talk about it…" you said, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. He sighed and reached out to your hand, other hand reaching for his torso.

"How much do you know about Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" he asked sadly. You sat down next to him, understanding what he meant. For the first time he let you embrace him without warning. You just held him for the rest of the day.

 **France:**

"Francis! Wake up!" You shouted. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, whipping around to face you and grip your forearm tightly.

"Are zhe Germans attacking?! Are zhey in zhe house?" He asked desperately, you flinched and shook your head, reaching out a hand to brush a piece of hair out of his face.

"No, everything is alright. There are no germans here, it was just a nightmare." You said calmly, smiling down at him and kissing his forehead. He relaxed and slowed his breathing. He got a wicked starry glint in his eyes.

"Honhonhonhon…" he chuckled lowly. You blinked and started backing away slowly before he pulled you on the bed with him and pinned you under him. "Would you mind helping me forget all about zhat awful nightmare~?" He asked lowly, kissing you.

"Francis! I'm making breakfast!" You shouted, laughing. The fire department almost had to come to your house before you finally got free of Francis's clutches.

 **S. Italy:** "Romano? Romano, where are you?" You called as you opened your boyfriend's door. It was sunny outside but for some reason it was very dark in the house. You heard a grunt and something fall and crash to the floor. You rushed to your boyfriend's room to see him sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. You walked up to him slowly and sat down next to him, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, Romano? Are you ok?" You asked. He shook his head and glared at you.

"What-a the heck are-a you doing in my-a room? You could have-a called." He snapped, throwing off his covers and standing up. His was wearing his tank top shirt and boxers, but you weren't bothered by his state of undress.

"Romano? Were you having a nightmare?" You asked kindly, putting your hands in your lap.

"No!" He shouted, turning red. After a few seconds he started to tear up and dove into your stomach, wrapping his arms around your waist. You smiled sadly at him and patted his head.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm here." You cooed softly, almost laughing at how cute his embarrassed and flustered face was.

"Stupido tomato-bastard." He muttered, burying his face into your stomach.

 **Spain:** "Churros!" Toni screamed, waking you up from dead sleep. You bolted upright and turned to him, seeing him do the same, eyes wide with panic. He turned to you and hugged you tightly, almost suffocating you in the hug.

"I'm sorry, chica! I won't insult your churros or your cooking anymore!" He sobbed, clutching you tightly.

"T-Toni!" You shouted as loudly as you could with him crushing you. "I-it was j-just a nightmare! C-Chill o-out!" You gasped, gasping for breath as he released you.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly as you recovered your breath. You sighed and shook your head, curling up with him again.

"Just go back to sleep. I'll help fight off the nightmares…" you mumbled sleepily. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes again. You did indeed keep the nightmares away; not for the reason you had expected based on his blush.

 **Prussia:** "Libie? Could jou… come here for a minute? Please?" You looked up to see Gilbert standing by the door to your office. You had work late and he had gone to bed earlier that night. You looked at the clock and realized it was two in the morning and you had to go to bed. You sighed and walked over to him, seeing the strong, proud german blushing and looking like a five year old. You looked at him worriedly and touched his face, making him look at you.

"Gilbert? Did you have a nightmare?" You asked softly, not looking away from his.

"Vhat? No, zhe awesome me never gets scared by a little nightmare!" he said with a shaky laugh, smiling tightly at you. You shook your head and lead him to bed, lying down and cuddling to his chest.

"Sure, Gilbert. Just wake me up again if you need to." You muttered sleepily. He wrapped his arms around you and put his chin on the top of your head. You were awesome, and he would never be beaten by a nightmare if you were in his arms.

Later that morning…

"Libie? Could you hold me and tell me a happy story?" You groaned, seeing how the day was going to go.

 **Greece:** "Please, don't do that!" You heard him mumble, lifting your head off the blanket in the sunny field. You two had decided to picnic on the outskirts of the town on the warm summer day and somehow ended up taking naps together. He was pale and gritting his teeth in pain and anger. You sat up and gently put your hand on his shoulder, causing him to jolt awake.

"Hercules? You were dreaming. Another nightmare about Turkey?" You asked, looking down at him. He lifted his hand and took yours in his, nodding. You smiled and kissed him gently, snuggling up to his side. "Don't worry, I'll always be there to help with him." You giggled, hoping that you could make him feel better. He petted your hair and buried his face in it.

"Your hair smells nice. It's so soft…" he seemed to purr, making you giggle as you fell back to sleep in the warm summer sun.

 **Author Note:**


	13. OUCH! That Hurt!

**America:** "Hey Alfred? Did you to find your baseball bat- WayAI!" You yelled, slipping on said object and falling flat on your back. You found that the cartoon must not have any nerves because there was no way you were getting up and running after a road runner.

"Dudette? Hey! Why are you on the floor? Are you OK?" Alfred asked frantically, sipping on his half-finished pop from some fast food restaurant. You groaned and glared at him.

"No, but your baseball bat is right there." You groaned, rolling over and getting up shakily. His eyes lit up and dove for the bat.

"There it is! I've been looking for it for a week now! How did you find it?" He asked, turning to you and facing your death glare.

"Alfred Jones, please put that bat away." You growled as you walked to the bathroom, reaching for the aspirin in the nodded happily and ran to the garage, coming back with both of your mitts and asking if you wanted to throw the ball with him. On any other day you would have said yes, but due to the throbbing welt on your head you felt like you could use a break from baseball at the moment...

* * *

 **Germany:** You were making dinner while Ludwig was taking a shower. You had put sausages in a pan with peppers and onions with spices for dinner, something you had learned in one of the many recipe books in Ludwig's house. Surprisingly a man so insistent that he never cooked had a lot of cookbooks and cooked very well. While you were cutting the sausages and peppers you cut your finger. You jerked you hand away before getting any blood on the food and winced in pain.

"OW! That freaking hurt!" You yelled, clutching your hand. You had thought you had paid enough attention but apparently not. You just hoped you could cover it up so Ludwig didn't have to worry about it-

"Libe? Are jou ok?" You heard the tall blond German ask, coming around the corner in his tan khakis and a plain white t-shirt. His his hair pressed down from the weight of the water still in his hair. He came over and took your hand into his before you tried to hid it behind your back. He frowned, looking down at the bloody cut and then let your go. "Here, just wash it and I'll get jou something to wrap it," he said calmly, walking out of the room to grab you a bandage. You washed off your hand and when he came back he bandaged your hand gently. When he was done he leaned down and kissed it in a surprising gentleman-like way. You could feel you cheeks heating up a little bit.

"Zhere, zhat should make it all better." He said slowly, looking back up at you. His crystal blue eyes smiled and glinted with amusement, which you assumed was because of your clumsiness.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ludwig?" You asked jokingly, gently pushing him back and finishing with the cooking.. He chuckled softly and kissed your cheek sweetly and began to plate the finished dinner.

"Can't I be nice to my klutzy Leibe?" He laughed, taking the dinner to the table. You laughed and followed him, shaking your head at your own klutziness.

* * *

 **England:** "Love! Look out for the-" Bang!

"OW!" You yelled, having been brutally assaulted by the kitchen table while running around the house trying to get things evil and every growing pile of chores and laundry. You jerked back and clutched your wounded hip, face twisting up if a grimace of pain. "Son of a *Bleep* of *Bleep bleep bleep*!" You shouted, falling onto the couch and pretending you had been shot. Arthur had been sipping in morning tea as you fell into his lap, causing him to pull his newspaper aside and look down at you with mild annoyance. "Aah! Arthur, I've been wounded!" You cried, looking up at him. He looked down at you like you were the craziest person in the world and shook his head. He put down his newspaper and placed his tea on the coffee table before returning his attention back to you.

"I tried to warn you, love. Are you alright? " He asked kindly, placing his hand over yours. You curled up and clutched your hip tighter, trying to get rid of the sting. He chuckled and took you in his arms and rubbed his nose against your neck. You blushed but curled into him, already feeling the sting from the brutal assault fading away.

"You want ice for that?" He asked, whispering in your ear as he gently rubbed the throbbing spot. You mumbled a yes and almost didn't let him get up to get it because you were so comfortable. You curled into the couch and held the only slightly throbbing hip as he got the ice.

"You are a klutz." He said when he came back with the small ice pack. You grumbled at him and put the ice pack on your hip while he placed his own hand over yours. "But you're my klutz, love." He whispered, giving you a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **Canada:** "Watch out for black ice. You could really get hurt!" Your brother shouted after you when you left with Matthew to go for a walk. You rolled your eyes and shouted you would be fine. But sure enough, you two had been walking for twenty minutes and you slipped on the sidewalk and down into a small valley. You were now pulling your face out of an enormous snow pile and brushing the snow off your jacket. Matthew slid carefully down the hill and helped you up.

"Are you alright? Not hurt, eh?" he asked, looking you up and down to make sure you weren't hurt. You shook your head and blushed.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy. Come on, I need to get new clothes before I get hypothermia." You said, walking up the hill with his help. You two then started sharing stories of each others little moments of clumsiness. You were both in stitches from laughter by the time you were back at your house. You brother didn't ask as he left to go to work.

* * *

 **Italy:** You and Feli had decided that you wanted to go for a walk in the park. BY that I mean Feli was driving everyone crazy and needed to expend energy in a open air environment after being stuck in the meeting room for so long. You two were walking happily through the park, watching the birds when a cat appeared out of nowhere, running across you feet and tripping you. You fell on your hands and knees, scrapping them badly.

"Bella! Bella, are-a you OK?!" Feli asked, dropping to his knees and looking at you worriedly. You nodded and sat on your rump, looking down at your skinned hands and knees. How could one little cat cause so much damage, you wondered. Your knees started bleeding at the palms of your hands burned, making you wince. Feli suddenly darted away, running quickly. You winced again, thinking he had left you and was about to get up when Feli came darting back, carrying a small First Aid kit. He dropped to one knee again and opened the tiny white box, frowning with concentration. "Hold on, Bella. I'll-a help you. Give me your hands." He ordered, sounding very commanding and like a real leader. You nodded and held out your raw palms, wincing as he took them in his own. He sat next to you, frowning at your hands. "I'll-a have to clean them. It'll-a sting a little but don't-a worry. Ludwig says it keeps all the buggies out." he commented, taking a sanitary cloth out and rubbing them across your raw hands. It stung a bit like he said, but he cleaned them so quickly that you didn't even have time to wince. When he was done he wrapped them carefully, placing a small kiss on the bandaged before kissing you knuckles lovingly.

"Thank you, Feli. I feel better now." You said, starting to stand up. Feli waved his hands from side to side quickly shaking his head as tears rushed to his eyes.

"No, Bella! Your-a knee is-a still bleeding." he said, placing his warm hand behind one of your knees and drawing you back down into a sitting position. You blushed but nodded, lifting up your shorts to expose your knee. He lifted you leg a little,gently wiping at the exposed flesh. You blushed as he places your foot in his lap, knee almost against his chest. He wrapped it quickly before giving that wound a gentle kiss and moving to do the same with the other one. When he was done he stood up; holding the first aid kit in his hand and smiling down at you, offering his other hand. "There,now-a we can go home." he said happily, back to his old self. You smiled and took his hand, wrapping your arm around his.

"Thank you, Feli. I feel a lot better." You paused, frowning. "But I have to ask, where did you get the first aid kit?" Feli laughed as you arrived at his car, opening the love compartment.

"Ludwig gave it to-a me last week as-a present. Something about-a using his too much?" He smiled and closed your door, walking around to get into the drivers side.

"Oh." you said, sitting back and just enjoying your boyfriends company all the way home.

* * *

 **Russia:** "Whoaaaa!" you yelled, slipping on a small pile of mud while you were working at the shop. It had been a moderately busy day but nothing had gone wrong in a while. Just in time for the other shoe to drop. Before your head could hit the railing behind you strong arms caught you, gently holing you a few inches above the ground. You looked up to see a familiar Russian frowning worriedly down at you, silvery grey eyes cloudy with concern.

"Careful, Sunflower. You could have been hurt badly," he said, helping you back on your feet and brushing you off. You blushed and picked up the box of seed packs you had been carrying.

"Thanks, Ivan. It's just been a crazy day and I kinda get a little clumsy when I'm not paying attention." You waved off the trip as just a accident. Ivan frowned skeptically but turned his back to look at the fresh batch of sunflowers you had. You smiled, touched that he was worried. You got on the step stool and placed the box on the shelf. Just when the old stools rung gave out and you toppled to the floor. You yelped as you crashed to the ground, a bag of fertilizer luckily breaking most of your fall. Though it sent up a cloud of dirt and your shoulder didn't seem to like the impact very much.

"Sunflower! Are you alright?" He asked frantically, crouching down to make sure you weren't hurt. You coughed and wiped the dirt from your eyes, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Maybe I should take that as a hit and go home?" You suggested as your boss came out, evaluating the scene and agreeing with you. You stood up and dusted off your uniform before yelping as Ivan picked you up, walking to the door. "Ivan!" You scolded breathy, blushing as he walked you outside, carrying you bridle style.

"Net, Sunflower. You could just get hurt again." he looked around quickly before nuzzling your neck, lifting his head a little before kissing you hurriedly. You blushed and conceded defeated, content to be in your boyfriends strong, warm, loving arms.

* * *

 **Japan:** "Kiku? Are you here?" You called your boyfriend's, hearing his muffled response and smiled, walking into the kitchen. "I brought dinner down from the market! I'll make it right now." You called, hearing his muffled response from somewhere in the house. You began to unload the bags and prepared dinner. You had finished making dinner when Kiku came into the kitchen. He smiled a small smile and greeted you with a chaste little kiss. You had started to make tea right before you started to make dinner and by now it was ready. You picked up the teapot and bumped your hip on the counter. Water spilled all over your hands, scalding them. You yelped in pain and quickly put down the teapot and placed your hands under the water from the tap.

"Are you arright?" Kiku asked worriedly. He came up behind you and watched as you clenched your teeth in pain. Your hands were bright red but there were no blisters or burns that were too serious.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just hurt a little." You sighed, gently drying off your hands. Kiku took both your hands and the towel and looked down at them. He then led you to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages.

"You need to be more carefur. You're rucky that you weren't seriousry hurt." he scolded slightly as he began to wrap your hands gently. You blushed and nodded, blushing even more when he kissed your hands. He looked up at you and touched his forehead to yours.

"Prease be more carefur?" he asked and you nodded. You had dinner with him feeding you because you couldn't use your hands. For two days.

* * *

 **France:** "Um, do you need help, ma amour?" Francis asked seeing you bending over to dig the clothes out of the dryer. You saw that one of your shirts had somehow got stuck in the dryer and you were trying to dig it out without ripping it. It was one of your favorites and you were not going to let some lousy machine take your favorite shirt!

"NO! I will get it out whether it wants to or not!" you said stubbornly, causing Francis to sigh and watch you struggle helplessly from the sidelines. After five minutes of fiddling, tugging, and cursing, you finally managed to get it free with one final tug. But you ended up flying back and hitting the back of your head on the lip of the dryer.

"OUCH!" you yelped, clutching your head with the shirt still in your hand. Francis was by your side in an instant, steadying you. You grimaced and held the back of your head, wincing as it throbbed.

"I told you that you needed help…" He sighed. You glared at him, still feeling the sting of the hit. He sighed and kissed your head gently, taking the pain away. He pulled away and smiled. "Better, ma amour?"

"Yeah, I guess," you grumbled, getting up. He smiled and kissed the back of you head and instigated yet another make out session, making you forget all about your throbbing head. Now it was your neck and lips throbbing...

* * *

 **S. Italy:** "Romano! How many times have I told you to clean up after yourself! This is your house too!" You yelled, running around the house trying to find the lazy Italian. You found him lying on the couch and glaring at you.

"What-a are you-a shouting about-a, women? I'm-a trying to take-a nap." he grumbled. You stopped a little, looking at him in shock. Then you stormed over to him, fuming.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm disturbing your little nap! I'm sorry that-" You stopped because you had tripped on the rug right in front of the couch. You fell right onto Romano and perfectly into his lap, your chest against his, hips perfectly lines up and straddling him. It would have been a romantic accident that might have lead to a make out if there wasn't a shooting pain in your ankle. You yelped in pain, gritting your teeth and curling up a little in his lap.

"What-a the hell are you-a doing?!" He yelled, blushing brightly, staring right at the edge of your slipping shirt. (Conveniently today it had been really hot and you were wearing a low cut shirt that you almost never wore.). You growled at him and sat up, still sitting in his lap sidesaddle and clutching your throbbing ankle.

"Damn it, Romano! I think I sprained my ankle!" You screamed at him, tears pooling in your eyes. He sat up, chin on your shoulder and looking down at your propped up ankle. It was swelling a little but it wasn't bruising. Romano sighed and moved you off his lap and walking into the kitchen. He came back with a small ice pack and wrapped your foot.

"You are-a so clumsily, Bella…" he sighed, cradling your foot in his lap. You jabbed your good foot into his gut, making him grunt in pain and stumble back a little.

"What was that-a for!" He screamed.

"For not cleaning up." He grumbled and kneeled down beside you, taking your ankle and examining it. You kissed leaned forward and kissed his flushed cheek. "And that is for helping me with my ankle, you jerk," you smiled and leaned back, relaxing against the couch.

"Why-a the hell do you have to-a be so confusing, (Y/N)" He muttered frustratingly, going to the other couch to take a nap.

* * *

 **Spain:** "Antonio? Toni, you need to get up! The turtles are in the house- AAAAAHHH!" You screamed, slipping on one of the said vermin as the words left your lips. You had just been outside of Antonio's room when this happened, saving yourself from a nasty headache just barely. You sighed and opened the door, seeing that Toni was still fast asleep. You sighed and entered, walking slowly to the bedside. You balled your fist and hit him on the head; hard. He twitched once, then ever so slowly looked up at you.

"Chica? Why do you have a turtle on your head?" he asked sleepily like it was the most normal thing in the world. Your eye twitched in annoyance as you yanked the pillow out from under him.

"That's why you are going to wake up now. I need you to help me get these turtles out of the house." You turned around and found yourself kicking the leg of the bed. Not just any normal walking kick, oh no. This one had to be the winning football goal (Soccer for Americans) and you felt something in your toe crack.

"Son of a ****!" You weren't much of a cursing person, but right about then cursing really was an appropriate response. You hopped around for a few seconds swearing your head off until you sat on the bed, gritting your teeth in pain.

"Chica, why did you kick the bed?" Antonito asked. And after a thorough chewing out and a memory jolt of why he never wanted to make you angry he took you to the hospital where you found out your big toe and that half of your foot was indeed broken. You walked out a few hours later on crutches and Antonio drove you home.

"I'm sorry, chica. I'll make salsa, tomato soup, and we will put on whatever lame chick flick you want, ok?" he said, trying desperately to get back on your good side.

"I'll just settle for you getting those turtles out of the house. And maybe a massage?"

"Of course!" he said happily. He was more than willing to do the work until he came into the house. Then he had a sudden need for a very long siesta.

* * *

 **Prussia:** "Frau? Frau, are jou alright? Vhat happened?!" Gilbert shouted as he walked into the kitchen to see you clutching your hand, which had been cut by glass. You sighed and shook your head.

"It just slipped out of my grip and fell. I tried to catch it before it shattered but it shattered right in my hand." You complained, wincing as a muscle twitched and more blood poured from your hand.

"Let's just get jou to zhe hospital before jou make it vorse." He said, grabbing your keys and starting the car. You wrapped your hand in a dish towel and followed him. Luckily, you only needed a few stitches and were in and out in about four hours from the ER. When you got home Gilbert did everything for you. He made you sit on the couch like every part of you was broken. He scrambled to make your favorite treats and put in your favorite movie.

"You know, it's only my hand that's hurt-" you stopped complaining when he started to rub your shoulders, slowly loosening the tension from there and slowly moving down you back.

"Problem, frau?" he teases and you almost purred with contentment.

"You know, my hand is killing me…" You mumbled, getting a signature laugh from him and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Greece:** "Hercules? Hercules, we have to go meet for- AAAH!" You yelped, feeling something furry, soft, and heavy falling on your head. You jumped back and felt something scratching your face and ears, then falling off. You saw it was a stray cat and shook your head and walked into your home.

"(Y/N), why is your face all scratched up?" Your boyfriend asked, coming to greet you at the door. You told him about the death trap of a cat and how it fell out of a tree to brutally attack you. He just nodded, like that was perfectly normal. "It's alright, Kitten. I'm sure the cat just fell out of its napping spot and you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said comfortingly, gently dabbing your scratches with a damp cloth. Once he had put the appropriate number of band-aids on your face he kissed every one and cuddled with you.

"My kitten will be ok…" he said sleepily. He somehow managed to hold you in a warm embrace, a sunbeam and nice breeze flowing in from the open window. You wanted to do other things but really, you just slept there with him, having dreams of cats falling from the sky...

 **Author's note:** Heyo! I am truely very,very,very,very sorry to everyone exspecting a longer and better update but this was all I could get done with in the little minutes of free time that I had sence I last updated. SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAS EXSPECTING THEIR REQUEST IN THIS UPDATE! I'm working as fast as I can but I want to make them good so I neeed a little more time to write them. Also ,the doc that I had been writing on vanished and I have to rewrite them all from scratch! Sorry for the inconvenince. But about the update, yeah it is kinda sucky. This was already half written so that's why I'm posting it. Not my best work but I'm kinda crunched on time and don't want to break my promise to post every week. So, here's a little thing about their reaction to when you get hurt. Again, through no bias, I did some better than other but I'm just better at writing some better than others. Please don't take it personally!I promise after life stops swamping me with work I'll get right back and betterhten ever! Anyway, thank you for the nice reviews and comments! They really mean a lot to me! They are also heling me get through all the crazyness in my life, so thank you. Remember, if you want me to write about something with these lovely boys just let me know! Anyway, Read on! XD


	14. China: Front and Center!

**Meeting:** You were walking around the zoo alone, just wandering and wanted to see your favorite exhibit in the zoo. The Asia Panda Cafe*. It overlooked the entire section of the zoo from Asia. And your favorite animals, the pandas. Such soft, cuddly, and cute creatures. You sat at the one open seat near the panda exhibit, where two baby pandas were born and now allowed to be out with their mother. You began wondering why no one else was coming but then you realized that it was a Wednesday, no one sane was at the zoo! Oh well, more room for you. You put in your music and ordered your drink of preference, waiting to see the little bundles of fur.

"Hey! You see baby panda yet, aru?" A strange, hyper voice asked next to you. You jumped and turned, seeing a guy standing uncomfortably close to you. He had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail, pulled over his shoulder. His black eyes looking at you with impatient expectancy.

"Um, no. I just got here." You responded, looking confused as you leaned back. He sighed and straightened up, crossing his arms.

"Well, that suck balls! I just want to see baby panda." He sighed and looked back at you, then at the empty seat across from you. "Can I seat with you, aru?" He asked. You nodded and watched as he threw off his gigantic backpack and sat down with a relieved sigh.

"So, what is your name, aru?" He asked, taking out a small snack and chewing it quietly.

"(Y/N) (L/N). What's yours?" you asked.

"Wang Yao. You like pandas?" he asked, crossing his arms. You nodded and slowly. After a few awkward attempts at conversation, you both began a wonderful conversation about pandas and somehow it became a conversation about food. Eventually, you two did see the baby pandas and both of you gushed at how absolutely cute they were. After a little while, you even got his number.

* * *

 **Friendship:** After you two saw the pandas you decided to walk around the zoo for the rest of the day, arguing and talking excitedly about cute things and snacks. You both gawked at all the wonderful animals from around the world and didn't even realize that it had gotten so late. It was dark and a few of the attendants were asking you to leave so they could close.

"Oh, it's so late! I didn't even realize it had gotten dark!" Yao shouted, stunned. You laughed and shook your head.

"Well, I guess I should be going." You said as you waved a quick goodbye. The next day he called you out of the blue, surprising you.

"What are you doing for dinner, aru?" he asked after a quick conversation about the weather.

"Nothing why?" You asked, looking suspiciously. He huffed at the other end of the phone, a soft voice speaking in the background.

"Go away, Ivan! I am speaking on the phone with a friend!" He shouted to the voice on the other end. After a few seconds of silence, he returned.

"Well, I was going to invite you to have dinner at my house." He said, pausing expectantly. You thought about it and smiled.

"Sure, I would love to." You replied. This response causing him to talk quickly and excitedly. You only managed to catch the last part of his little speech.

"I'll be at your house in a little bit to pick you up, aru!" He said, hanging up. You blinked, wondering how he even knew where you lived. But you forgot about that as he picked you up and drove you to his house.

"Thanks," you said, getting out. He huffed and threw his hair over his shoulder.

"Well, that what friend do, right Aru?" He asked, walking confidently into the old fashion Chinese house only a few blocks from yours. You smiled, happy to have such a hyper and strange friend.

* * *

 **Kiss:** For the month you two had been hanging out, Yao slowly becoming more open and friendly, even offering to cook for you almost daily. You would laugh and tease him about his plushy collection and panda fascination but you would always point out to him that you felt the same way. You two would always bicker but then smile and hug it out. He was a surprisingly open person when a certain tall, scarfed figure wasn't around. All you knew about him was he was Yao's boogie man or something by the name of Ivan.

"I can't stand it! He always creeps in my house and hangs around. It's creepy!" he would complain to you, always causing you to say something nice or reassuring. But today was different.

"Aru? Would you like to fo to the Chinatown Lantern Festival with me?" He asked you over the phone one day. You looked at your calendar and checked to see if you were free. You were.

"Um, sure. Do I need to pick you up or meet you someplace?" You asked. He said to meet him at the south entrance of the nearest Chinatown at eight o'clock and agreed. So you got ready and found yourself waiting at eight at the beautiful entrance to Chinatown. You only had to wait a few minutes before someone tapped your shoulder. Yao held a unlit lantern out to you and a huge smile on his face.

"Let go then, Aru?" he said. You nodded and walked into the town as the festival went into full swing. Lights and lanterns were lit, food vendors were shouting for you to buy their food. After seemingly endless servings of Yuanxiao, you and Yao went to watch the performers dance around in lion costumes and actors walk on stilts. You were laughing and cheering, Yao smiling and laughing with you. When it was time for the lanterns to be lit, Yao grabbed your hand and dragged you to the man-made lake in the outskirts of town, buying the last boat and paddling the both of you out into the middle of the lake.

There were only four other boats out so it was relatively secluded. The flower peddles on the lake with the candles floating in the water with the stars reflecting off of the water made an almost magical atmosphere. You let your hand trail in the water as Yao stopped paddling and sat across from you, holding the two lanterns and a small lighter in his hands.

"Ready, aru?" He asked. You lifted your hand out of the water and took the lantern holding it as Yao lit them. You counted down until midnight when you let go of the lanterns. You watched as the lantern floated up into the sky, watching as they disappeared into the cloud of similar lanterns.

"Hey aru! I have a riddle for you. But it comes at a price." a said, looking at you with kind eyes. You smiled and turned to him, not going to lose the challenge.

"Ok, go." You said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he started.

"Of no use to one,

Yet absolute bliss to two.

The small boy gets it for nothing.

The young man has to lie or work for it.

The old man has to buy it.

The baby's right,

The lover's privilege,

The hypocrite's mask.

To the young girl, faith;

To the married woman, hope;

To the old maid, charity.

What am I?" He waited, staring at you for a while. You sat back, thinking. You thought and thought but your mind wasn't getting it.

"Oh, fine! I give. What was the answer and what's the price?" You asked, hoping it wasn't too embarrassing. Yao leaned closer and smiled, leaning in just close enough so you could feel his breath.

"A kiss." He whispered in your ears. He then leaned in and kissed you gently, lips surprisingly kind and soft. You froze for a second, surprised. But after a second you relax into the kiss. He pulled away after a second or two, eyes half closed and looked happy.

"There, aru. That was the riddle." He said, leaning back slightly. "So, you be my girlfriend now?" He asked, head tilted to the side. You blushed but smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yes. And thank you for the amazing night." You said, rubbing your hands together shyly. Yao grinned and chuckled, slowly rowing back to shore.

"But the night's not over, aru!" He warned, giving you nervous but excited chills.

* * *

 **Cuddles** : Yao was one of the best cuddlers in the world. One day it was a little chilly so you two curled up on opposite ends of the couch. You were watching one of his favorite movies and eating little snacks. You shivered, partly because a part in the movie and the sudden chill from the chilly air.

"Hey, why don't you come here, Aru. I'll keep you warm." Yao said, pulling back the blanket and holding out his arms. You smiled and curled up into his lap. He threw the blanket over you and snuggled closer to you, wrapping his arms around your shoulder and putting his chin on your neck and shoulder. "Much better, aru," he muttered happily. You smiled and put your hands over his, snuggling happily. You spent the rest of the day cuddling, talking and watching movies. You two never realized that you two were being watched, nor did you hear the 'Kolkolkol'.

* * *

 **Jealousy:** You were wondering around the city when you bumped into someone strange. He had short black hair in a bowl cut, white military uniform with a short katana at his side.

"Oh, I am very sorry about that. I was not cooking where I was going," he said, bowing a little. You brushed yourself off and smiled reassuringly.

"No big deal, no one is hurt. Hey, you look really familiar." You said, and he did. The man blinked and looked uncomfortable, but it was obvious that he didn't want to be rude.

"My name is Kiku Handa but I don't think I have ever met you before." He said. You frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought you looked like someone I knew. Never mind. Have a nice day." You said, waving shyly. Kiku nodded and relax, bowing in parting. You turned around to see Yao running quickly up to you. He stopped right in front of you, smoke coming out of his ears and angerly frowning at you.

"What you think you are doing? Why where you flirt with him? I much cooler and pretty than him!" He began shouting, startling you.

"Um, I wasn't flirting. We just bumped into each other and I thought he was someone else. No big deal." You said, confused. Yao began to yell and throw a fit, punching and kicking things all over the place.

"I saw you flirting with him! I saw you! You leave me that easy, aru?" He accused, looking upset. You blushed, getting embarrassed by all the stares you were getting by everyone else.

"Um, Yao, there is no reason for you to be jealous-"

"I am not jealous!" Yao shouted, pouting. You sighed, offering to go home and explain everything over fried rice and dumplings. That seemed to cheer him up... a little.

"Jeez, Yao. You get jealous so easily..." You mutter to yourself as Yao made fried rice and talked about 'young people today'. You wanted to make a comment but you thought you had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

 **Sneeze:** You two were cooking spicy dumplings and spilled the black pepper, causing it to puff up in a cloud of sneeze fest. You sneezed like a normal human being and then blew your nose.

"HI CHI!" You jumped, turning around in surprise. Yao stood in the middle of the cloud, covering his nose and mouth with his robes. You blinked and laughed.

"Aw, that was so cute!" You said, making Yao blush.

"I am not cute! Sneeze are dirty and should never be cute. I am cleaning this mess up now." He snapped, blushing.

* * *

 **Funny Texts:**

My Dragon: What would you do if I broke up with you?

That was Yao's first text of the day, needless to say, it gave you a heart attack and you almost called him in a hysteria when you saw his next text.

My Dragon: Just hypothetically of course because I love you.

You: I would get back with my ex.

My Dragon: WHAT! Then we are done, aru! thought you would care if I did but I guess not! GOODBYE!

A minute later you texted him back.

You: Hey, want to go back out?

My Dragon: I thought you would get back with your ex?

You: You are my ex.

Nothing came back and you worried that he really meant the whole break up thing. A few minutes later you door burst open and Yao rushing into the room, tackling you into an energetic hug, crying.

"I love you so much, Aru!" He shouted, kissing you like crazy. He was forgiven.

* * *

 **Tells You He's A Country** :You were walking through your boyfriend's office, trying to do some spring cleaning. Old Chinese newspapers and dolls littered everywhere, making it a mess. You were just digging through a pile of papers when your hip bumped a file tower, knocking it over. you scrambled to pick them up, about to place them back where they were when a picture caught your eye. You picking it up, seeing it was also with an ancient ink drawing on bamboo paper. You picked up the bamboo paper, careful not to hurt it. You smiled, looking at how it was the image of the great Emperor Kangxi, with his advisers sitting next to him. You looked closer at the adviser, noticing something strange. it was the same person as Yao, at east when he drew himself. You frowned, looking through the other photos in confusion. One more picture, taken in black and white of Yao, Alfred, Ivan, Arthur, and Francis all standing in the Hall of Mirrors. You flipped over the picture, looking at the date.

1919

You flipped through more photos. Yao was in every one of them, ranging from fifth-century painting to World War Two. You stared at the images, confused. You decide to talk to Yao about it. Most likely you were jumping to conclusions but you had to make sure. You found Yao outside, talking with Panda. You tapped his shoulder and held out the picture to him.

"Yao, are you in some sort of acting group? Or reenactment group?" You asked, cringing at how stupid that sounded. Yao jumped up snatching the picture out of your hand.

"NO! Why you go through my stuff?!" He shouted, looking scared and angry. You stepped back, holding up your hands.

"I was just cleaning up and saw it. So, why are you in so many of these old painting and pictures?" He paused, then sat down heavily and explained to you that he was the personification of the great nation China. You sat down and absorbed this information. He waited nervously, almost jumping up and down with anxiety. You smiled.

"Ok, I guess that explains a lot." You said, hugging him. He hugged you back, sounding surprised.

"You not angry with me? It's not weird?" He asked. You laughed, pulling away a little bit.

"Well, it is a little weird but so am I." You kissed him, cuddling up into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of your head as Panda joined the cuddle fest, not wanting to be left out.

"I love you, my little dragon..." He whispered, feeling as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And feel in deeper in love with you.

* * *

 **Make out** :Yao and you were watching a movie about some Chinese general and war. His head was laying in your lap with his hair untied, nibbling on a chip. You were sitting up on the couch and running your hands through his silky hair. At some point he started rubbing your thighs, then he was sitting up and gently kissing you. Your hands were still in his hair but this time, you tugged just a little. The response was instantaneous.

"You want the dragon, Aru?" He growled, kissing a little harder. You blinked and pulled away, looking into his mischievously twinkling eyes. You blinked surprised but you smiled, kissing him back just as roughly. He ran his hands through your hair, fingers sliding like snakes down to your back to your hips. Slowly you felt like you were going to suffocate with the number of kisses when he switched to your neck, hands sliding up under your shirt and rubbing relaxing circles as he went. When he hit your sweet spot he began to gently nip at the spot, causing you to groan. He ripped off your shirt, kissing the newly exposed-

"Knock, knock! Yao, I wanted to talk to you about-" A huge man dressed in a long gray coat and huge tan gloves stood in the window, smiling and blinking in confusion.

"Get out of here, creepy ass! Can you not see I busy!" Yao shouted, covering your party exposed body with his. You blushed, trying to disappear into the couch.

"Sorry..." The man mumbled, disappearing from the window from whence he came. Yao sighed and hugged you, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

"I sorry for mean Russia for scaring you. He's so creepy..." He said, shivering. You patted his head, smiling. He lifted his head, grinning. "But I make it better!" He said, kissing you and reigniting a passionate make out session.

* * *

 **Meeting The Parents** : "Yao, it's fine! They're not going throw you out!" You grabbed the fighting Yao, who was shaking and trying to find an excuse to get out of meeting your parents. It was a casual thing. Dinner and some tea, not that bad. Besides, you had a backup plan in case you two had to make a quick exit. You knocked on the door, keeping a firm grasp on Yao's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Your mother opened the door, smiling.

"Aw, my little girl is growing up!" She gushed, grabbing your cheeks between her hands and kiss you all over your face. You jerked back, blushing.

"Mom!" You shouted, making her grin and giggle. Yao just watched, staring at the exchange with a blank look. Your mother then turned to Yao and frowned. She then leaned down and whispered in your ear.

"Are you sure he's a man? He looks like a china doll." She commented. You yelled at her and then began thinking that it might not have been such a good idea to introduce him to your parents. Yao then bowed to your mother, being his charming self and totally winning her over. Though throughout the dinner, she was trying to convince him to cut his hair. Your dad was a typical dad, giving him the critical and overprotective interview. Yao took it in stride, even firing back his own question. By the end of the night, your parents bid the two of you goodbye.

"So, they like me?" Yao asked critically, gritting his teeth and crossing his fingers. You laughed and hugged his arm, getting into the car.

"Yep. You are perfect." And he knew it, smiling and bragging the entire way home.

* * *

 **You Get Hurt** : "Yao? Yao, I need your help making the Sweet and sour pork?" You asked, making dinner for the two of you. He nodded, almost taking over the cooking. You went to turn on the hot water when you found out that the water was a little too hot. Especially when it came from a boiling pot. Yao had been trying to make his special ramen at the same time and forgot to pour it out. It only gently burned you, causing you to snatch you hand back, wincing.

"You alright, aru?" He asked, forgetting the food and darting to your side. You nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's fine." It hurts like hell, you thought, the mild burn starting to throb. He frowned and held your hand in his, gently observing the scale. he smiled and darted out to his herb garden, gathering the medicinal herb he needed. He came back and started taking care of the burn immediately. He put his medical male herbs on the burn , laughing.

"I sorry for forgetting about the noodles. You should also pay more attention." He warned, wrapping up your hand. You rolled your eyes, smiling at him.

"I still think it's your fault for leaving it in the sink. And still almost boiling!"

"I said I was sorry!" He said, now looking distressed. You let him off the hook after he gave you a plushy, though. And a lot of hugs and kisses.

* * *

Author's Note: Heyo, everybody! I know that people love our little china and I haven't been giving him the spotlight that he deserves so here he is his own chapter! I also want to thank and apologize to the one who suggested this to me and being so late to update. I have been busy and writer's block it truly one of the worst thing to happen to a writer. I will try to write more soon and I'm still taking request. Thank you for your patience and support. Read on and love Hetalia :


	15. Wait You Are a 2P!

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT NORMAL HETALIA BOYS. These are their more violent and darker selves. Some Teen rated thing that might make sencitive viewers uncomfortable. Don't like don't read.** If not, continue and enjoy:)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **America(Al/Allen Jones):** You were home working when a knock came to your door. It was only two knocks but after so long in relative silence and concentration it sounded like two gunshots. You shot up, bumping some of your work off the table. You stood up, looking at the clock. It said nine at night and your phone hadn't rung, so you hadn't expected anyone. You walked to the door, phone clutched in your hand. You took a deep breath, opening the door. Out of nowhere something hit you on the head, knocking you out with a flash of white light and pain.

The first thing you noticed was that you were on some sort of grimy cushion and you were blindfolded. You sat up, reaching for the blindfold when something, or someone, caught your wrist. You gasped, trying not to shake.

"Easy there, Doll. I'm not exactly decent right now." A smooth voice whispered in your ear. You shivered, making the strange male chuckle and let go of your wrist. Despite the warning you reached up and ripped off the blindfold. You were in a warehouse-like room, grimy furniture sprawled out everywhere. But the biggest shock as the man in front of you wearing an aviator's jacket. His wore brown combat boots, blue jeans with a brown belt, white t-shirt covered with both old and new blood splatters and stains. He wore black leather gloves, red reflective shades covering his eyes, emotionless frown behind those glasses. You gasped, amazed that he looked so much like Alfred. He grinned as you

"Told ya not to look, Doll. I ain't exactly decent for a pretty girl to look at right now." He chuckled walking over to an old laundry basket of seemingly clean clothes, throwing off his jacket and throwing it over a rickety chair. You sat up, staring at the stranger in front of you. He didn't seem to care as he pulled his stained shirt over his head, reaching down for a similar white t-shirt. He was definitely built, muscle rippling with every move. You blushed, looking away.

"Didn't think the pork chop would pick such a prude. Hey, first time for everything." He said, pulling his other shirt over his head and picking up his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. You looked up at him, glaring. He shrugged, leaning his hip against the rickety chair. "Shoulda figured. He's too much of a selfless idiot to pick any other type."

"How would you know?" You snapped, crossing your arms over your chest. He grinned and took off his glasses, revealing blood red eyes. He pulled the chair across the ground, resting his arms on the back of the chair as he sat backward on the chair; letting it tip precariously on two legs.

"I think I might know a little more than you, doll. Seeing how I'm Allen, the polar opposite of that pork chop Alfred. I mean, he has told you about me?" He grinned, showing you he was missing a tooth. You paused, trying to remember Alfred ever mentioning him. Al smiled, whistling a quick note. A large dog came bounding out of nowhere, barking loudly in the vast empty environment. You leaned back, a little nervous about the growling and barking dog that stared menacing at you. A patted it's head, quieting the dog and laughing.

"Easy there, buddy! She's a friend." He said, the dog relaxing and licking your hand, tail wagging happily from side to side. Al then shrugged his jacket on and picked up a bat with nails sticking out of it, resting his hand on the base; eyes glinting and grinning widly at you. "Guess he hasn't, the jerk. But he'll come soon." He pulled out a phone from his pocket, dial a number quickly and waiting, looking off into the distance lazily. "Hey, pork chop! Huh? The Doll? Yep, she's here and if ya want her back ya know where to find me." He hung up, grinning at you. "Looks like your hero is a little late on the uptake, doll. So it's just you and me..." His grinned widened, sending shivers down your spine. This was definitely Alred's opposite…

* * *

 **Germany(Lutz Beilschmidt):** Today Ludwig had given you the day off from training because he had to hold an all day meeting at work and later with Feli. You were worried about him and planned on surprising him at work with a lunch you had packed. After you slept in an hour or two you got up, heading downstairs to make breakfast and lunch for Ludwig. You had just finished making dinner when a grunt caused you to turn to the couch, looking right at a pair of pale violet eyes. You jumped, not noticing him before.

"Shut up, mädchen. Jou're so loud zhat I can't even close mein eyes." He grumbled, flipping back on the couch and pulling down his gray cap over his eyes. You walked around the other side of the couch, hands on your hips and glaring down at the man lazily sleeping on the couch. He wore a gray striped tank top and black pants with multiple scars on his arms. He also had boots that went to the base of his knees with tight black laces. You stomped over to him, ripping off his cap.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't-" You paused as he opened his eyes again, glaring at you. Your eyes widened as you realized that he looked exactly like Ludwig, except for his purplish pink eyes and a deep scar under his right eyes. You stared, trying to understand what was going on. The man sat up, leaning his face dangerously close to yours.

"Listen, mädchen. I really don't vant to get up or get mad so do jourself a favor and get me a beer." He growled, snatching his hat back and pulling it back down over his eyes and laying back down on the couch.

"Then I'm calling the police." You threatened, reaching for your phone and dialing. The stranger smirked and lifted his hat ever so slightly, purple eyes glinting as he held up your phone in his hand.

"Nice try but jou should know that as skilled as Ludwig is in physical combat and self-defense I'm better. But by all means go ahead and try." he held out the phone tauntingly, eyes daring you to go after the phone in his hand.

"How do you know Ludwig?" You asked, trying to see if there was another way to get help. Screaming? The man huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm his opposite side. Call me Lutz." He pulled out a gun, setting it on the table between the two of you. "And trust me, if he knew I vas here it vould be ugly. For jou." He stood up, leering at you. You back up, Lutz following you until your back hit the wall. You thought about all the self-defense techniques Ludwig taught you and got ready to use them. Lutz grinned and waved his hand.

"If jou vant to fight vith me, I should varn jou zhat I von't go easy on jou because jour a girl."He warned, cracking his knuckles. You glared, getting ready to fight back when the door opened. You and Lutz's heads snapped to the door, seeing a tired Ludwig coming through the door, rubbing his shoulder.

"Leibe? Could jou call Italy-" He paused, looking up at Lutz leering down over you and you looking at him, relieved. Ludwig straightened, hands balling into fists. "Jou. Get out." He growled, dropping his bag at the door and pulling his gloves tighter over hands. Your eyes widened as Lutz chuckled darkly.

"Vell, I don't vant to. So vhat are jou going to do about it?" He challenged, lazily leaning against the wall and pulling out a cigarette. You froze.

This could be very bad…

* * *

 **England(Oliver)** : You had called Arthur and asked if you could come over today for a day of tea and toast. He said he had to pick up a few things and he would be there but you could let yourself in. You thanked him, hanging up and driving to his house. You opened the door and was surprised that the house smelled like a bakery. You blinked in surprise, taking a deep breath. You walked farther into the house, finding a tray of freshly baked muffins. They looked delicious and baked perfectly, and not charcoal! You looked closer, noticing little colorful designs in them. You smiled, picking one up and smelling it. It was still really warm, so you figured that he was still here.

"Are these muffins for me?" You shouted through the house. A second later a reply came.

"Yes, go ahead and sit in the armchair and enjoy and I'll bring the tea to you, poppet," Arthur called from somewhere in the house. You narrowed your eyes in confusion. Poppet? When has he ever called me poppet? You thought, but the little treat in your hand was looking more and more delicious so you did as you were directed, sitting down in your armchair and nibbling at the muffin. It tasted even better than it looked!

"Arthur? Did you make these by yourself?" You asked, almost reveling in the wonderful taste of (your favorite flavor) melted in your mouth. There came a giggle and a pair of hands covered your eyes, causing you to pause.

"Of course, I did, poppet! But I'm not Arthur." A cold metal was pressed against your neck, one hand covering your eyes and the other holding a knife. You froze, too scared to even scream. There came another giggle as a chin rested against your shoulder. "I'm Oliver, someone that is very interested in you, Poppet. So tell me-" The knife shifted, now resting lazily against your collarbone. "How is the wanker treating you? Like a gentleman, I expect." He commented, removing his hand from over your eyes. There was some shifting and someone stood in front of you, grinning down at you sadisticly. He had insane, bright blue eyes, orangish blond hair stick up in odd places. He wore a light purple vest with a bright pink dress shirt underneath, flowing jeans that ended with a pair of brown dress shoes. He trailed the knife to your chin, noting your terrified expression and frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Poppet! I didn't mean to scare you! I just thought you would want to see the knife I was going to give Arthur. You know, as a gift." He pulled the knife away, looking like a child caught in the wrong. After a moment you actually started to feel as if you had scared him, so pitiful his expression was. He slumped his shoulders and dropped the knife on the table, dragging his feet as he walked to the door, head bowed in shame. Your throat tightened, forgiving him for startling you.

"Wait!" You said, standing up. He paused, looking back at you like you were about to physically kick him out the door. You took a second to find the right words, biting your lip. "You-You can stay. Arthur said he would only be a few minutes and I guess it couldn't hurt..." As soon as you finished he brightened, straightening and beaming happily.

"You're too kind, poppet!" he shouted, running into your arms and hugging you. You stumbled back, surprised by this outburst. You patted his back, awkwardly, blushing. He pulled away after a moment, darting to the kitchen and bringing out the muffins. "Please, eat as many as you want!" He offered, looking up at you with awe. You paused, but then taking another one because they were just too delicious to pass up. As you began eating it, however, you began to feel strange. Your knees grew weak and your head began to pound. You collapsed into Oliver's arms, Who caught you and picked you up bridal style.

"There, there, Poppet. Everything's going to be alright. The muffins were made just for you…" He whispered, giggling and kissing just behind your ear. He stroked your hair gently, laying you down on the couch gently. "I hope you don't mind the anesthesia." His voice sounded muffled and far off, you're eyes closing as the drug pulled you under. Arthur… was your last thought as you succumbed to the drug.

* * *

 **Canada(Matt):** Today you were hanging out at your job after closing hours alone, just making some finishing touches on the restaurant while you're parents were in an international breakfast festival in the States and you're brother was out with friends. The dining room dark and empty, the scene almost creepy but you weren't bothered. You cleaned up the last of the tables and put down the chairs for the next morning when the door opened. You looked at the time, frowning because no one was supposed to come in after nine. That was three hours ago and now a back-lit man stepping into the room, hands in his pockets.

"Um, we are closed right now. Please come back tomorrow and we will be happy to serve you then." You said nicely, growing nervous of the man in the doorway. The man huffed and pulled out a chair, shrugging off your request.

"Not really hungry right now. Just wanted to talk." His gruff, deep voice rumbled, leaning into the light. He wore brown hiking boots, baggy black pants with an open red and black flannel shirt with bandages across his chest, red sunglasses obscuring your view of his eyes. His blond hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. You blinked, shocked at how similar his face was to Matthew's. The only difference between them was the outfit and his broad shoulders.

"Um, not to be rude but why would you want to talk to me, sir?" You asked, putting down the chair and texting Matthiew. The man huffed and lifted his glasses, revealing violet eyes.

"Because I want to know why Matthew picked you, (Y/N)." He replied, leaning a hockey stick against the table. You froze, unsure of how to feel about this new information. The man held out his hand, which were large and well calloused from years of hard work and possible fighting. "Name is Matt. I'm Matthew's other, darker half you could say. And I ain't going to hurt ya, eh?" He said, rolling his eyes. You tentatively reached out your hand, shaking his hand. His hand completely engulfed yours, calloused hand rubbing against yours like sandpaper. "So, tell me about yourself." He asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. You sat across from him, hesitantly telling this complete stranger a synopsis of your life and who you are. Slowly, you began feeling more comfortable talking with him when you're phone went off. It was a text from Matthiew. You looked at it, eyes widening at what you were reading.

Maple, don't go anywhere. I'll be right there and explain everything-M. You looked up at Matt, frowning. He grinned, leaning forward.

"So little Matthew has decided to join us, eh?" He asked, glasses falling back over his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his hockey stick, walking to the door and leaned just on the other side of it as the shadow of Matthew's profile fell on the glass. Matt raised his hockey stick, smirking. "I missed the quiet little mouse." The door opened and the hockey stick descended. You screamed.

* * *

 **N. Italy(Luciano):** You bounded to Feli's house, ready to show off a new pasta recipe to him. You dressed in your favorite cooking outfit and had your hair tied back, ready to cook as soon as he came to greet you.

"Feli! I have a new recipe-" You were cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist and swinging you in the air, causing you to gasp. There was a loud laugh, you falling onto the couch as a pair of magenta eyes and dark hair appeared before you, a cool grin on the stranger's face. When you finally regain your bearings you blinked, looking at the stranger. He looked exactly like Feli, except for his eyes and outfit. He cupped your cheek in his dark brown leather gloved hand, leaning closer to your face.

"Hello, bella. Have I-a ever told you how-a beautiful you-a are?" He purred, stroking your cheek with his thumb. You stared at the stranger, in utter shock.

"Who are you? Where if Feli?" You asked, leaning back. The stranger only smirked, leaning closer until he was leering over you with a creepy light in his eyes. He removed his hand from your cheek, putting his hand on his hip. He lifting his foot, resting it against the couch and reaching into his knee high black boots, slowly pulling something out of the top of the boot that was nearly level with your face.

"OH, don't-a worry about him. I-a have a feeling he-a won't bother us." He fully removed the object from his boot and quickly flicking his wrist and placing something cold against your cheek. A sharp knife. You froze, not wanting this strange madman to hurt you. Still, you're worry for Feli helped you find your voice again.

"W-who are you? W-What have you done t-to him? " You stuttered, trying to lean away from the knife. The stranger rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue with disappointment, reaching into his boot again with his other hand and pulling out another knife.

"Nothing, Bella. I-a just sent him on-a wild goose chase. Not-a that it's-a that hard to-a do. As for-a me-" He grinned bending his knee so it pressed into the couch right next to your hip, opposite hand pressing in the space next to your head; trapping you completely. "I'm-a Luciano, Feliciano's polar opposite." He grinned, flicking the knife against his wrist and hiding it up his sleeve before brushing the hair out of your face. You slapped it away, getting angry now.

"Don't touch me." You snapped, glaring at Luciano. He frowned emotionlessly before grinned chuckled.

"Feisty-a little bella, aren't you?" He relaxed his other leg,hips slamming into yours and pinning you. "That's-a ok. I like-a challenge." he purred, flicking his other knife in the air a few times without paying much attention. The insane light in his eyes only grew brighter as he looked down at you. He then stopped throwing the knife in the air, slowly bringing it to your cheek. "I-a like your-a voice." He brought the knife to the base of your throat, digging in the point a little to draw a drop of blood. "I-a wonder if it sounds-a more beautiful when you are-a screaming?" He leaned in a kissed your ear, slowly drawing lower. You tried punching him but he caught your hand with his other free one, knife digging in deeper into your throat. He slowly began whispering threats and vulgar promises, causing you to scream.

"Feli!"

* * *

 **Russia(Viktor Braginski):** "Ivan? Ivan, I have the gloves you asked me about." You called through the dark and chilly russian mansion. You were wearing your warm winter coat and had sadly taken off your boots, so your feet were cold as you walked to Ivan's office, where he likely was hiding. You walked to the door and began to grow a little uncomfortable with how cold and quiet the house was. Normally there was someone playing an instrument at least or Ivan's servants running around causing a racket, but right now… nothing. You knocked on the door, hearing a muffled grunt. You slowly opened the door, peeking in the dark and cold room. There was a single oil lamp lit on the right corner of the dark mahogany office deck, light barely reaching past the desk. A pair of gloved hands were the only thing you could make out of the figure behind the desk, who was hidden in layers of dark shadow.

"Little girl. Come in." A low, gruff voice ordered, figure leaned forward so that his russian military uniform was in sight. It was black with small golden buttons in a column going down either side of his chest, a single red ribbon over his breast. A golden rope wrapped around his one shoulder and rested down to the crook of his elbow, a large half drunken vodka bottle sitting on the other side of the oil lamp. You stepped in nervously, leaving the door open just incase you had to get out of there quickly. The room was blisteringly cold that caused you to shiver as the figure; who you assumed was not Ivan by now, sat silently behind the desk.

"Um, I'm looking for Ivan. D-Do you know where I can find him, sir?" You asked hesitantly, clutching the gloves to your chest as if they may provide some warmth and protection. The figure paused for few seconds before he stood up, one hand pressed against a single paper in front of him.

"(Y/N) (L/N). Age (Y/A). Height, (Y/H). Occupation, flower shop girl." The figure said lowly, slowly moving his hand from the page and walking around the desk. His heavy boots thudded loudly in the dark and vast room. Each step he took made you feel as if your heart would burst from your chest. "Currently" Thud. "in a relationship." Thud. "With." Thud. He was almost standing in front of you, face and neck still hidden by shadow. Now you could at least make out the terrifying figure's outline. Longish hair, bulky broad shoulders, neck covered in some sort of scarf. You're heart is beating faster, you're breathing slowly becoming louder as the fear grew in your chest.

"Ivan Braginski." Thud. He was now completely in front of you, with the lower half of his face now illuminated by the lamplight. He had a very rounded chin, thin mouth that seemed to be in a permanent scowl, a blood red scarf wrapped around his neck. He leaned forward slowly, completely engulfing your field of vision. You backed up against the door, accidentally shutting it. You were trapped in every sense of the word. Then the figure's face was fully illuminated by the light, bending almost in half and still towering over you.

"IVAN?!" You gasped, seeing the man you loved looking back at you with blood red eyes. The man huffed, sneer deepening. He straighten up, reaching above your head and turning on a single light over his desk, showing you a bloody pipe above the desk with a body at the base of the desk that had been previously been hidden in shadow. Ivan lay at the base of the desk, silver hair splattered with red. You tried to rush to help your fallen boyfriend but the man grabbed your shoulder roughly, fingers digging in painfully to your skin.

"Little girl, I am not puny Ivan. I am Viktor, the ray of revolting sunshine's opposite half." He then released your shoulder a second before he wrapped his fingers around your neck, lifting you in the air. "When he wakes up, tell him he has unfinished business with me, da?" You nodded weakly, feeling your throat being mercilessly squeezed by an iron grip. He glared into your eyes for a few more seconds before dropping you unceremoniously, stepping over you as you laid on the ground. He left without a single look back.

* * *

 **Japan(Kuro Honda):** You were walking to the store when you remembered that you forgot to buy Kiku an anniversary gift. You picked him up a new manga and some otaku trinkets (necessities) and drove to his house. The house was dark so you assumed he wasn't home, trying the door anyway. To your surprise his voice sounded from within the darken house, a candle illuminating his traditional window in his office. You entered, walking into his office with a smile.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kiku. I just wanted to stop by-" You stopped, blood turning to ice in your veins at the scene before you. A man wearing a jet black japanese military uniform sat behind the desk, blood red eyes staring into yours. His face looked exactly like Kiku's, but this man had a emotionless scowl on his face. His seemed to be in the middle of writing a document when He glared at you, putting down his pen and placing his fingertips together and just under his chin.

"Werr? Spit it out." He ordered coldly, scarlet eyes never wavering. You swallowed and fully entered the room, holding the bag in front of you and looking at the floor.

"Um, I just wanted to give these to Kiku. Is he, um… not here?" You asked, nerves getting the better of you. The man just sat there, unmoving. He then leaned back, putting his fingertips to his lips.

"Put them down there, girr." He ordered, nodding with his head to the corner of his desk. You immediately complied, placing the bag on the side of the desk. Before you could pull away, however, a long blade slapped at the back of your hand, forcing you to freeze. The bright silver of the blade gleamed blood red in the candle light, the flat of the blade resting against the back of your hand. You slowly looked up at him, now terrified. He stared back at you, holding the katana's hilt in his one hand.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice as cold as ice. He stood up, blade moving from your hand to your neck.

"I-I'm (Y/N). K-Kiku's m boyfriend." You replied, shaking now. His eyes narrowed as he walked around the desk, blade never leaving your neck. He walked until you were nearly chest to chest, smoldering red eyes gazing into your (E/C). His lips pursed as his expression darkened.

"So, you are the one who has been distracting Kiku..." He said, eyes shifting from your face down your body and back up slowly.

"Who-Who are you?" You asked, trying not to be terrified. He blinked slowly and removed moved his blade from your neck.

"I am Kuro Honda, Japan's other harf. You courd say his dark side..." He looked you up and down again, slow smirk growing on his lips. "Though I can show you just how dark I can be..." He stepped forward, placing his katana on the desk and taking off his black gloves. You backed up against the wall, not sure of what was going to happen. You closed your eyes and prayed that it wouldn't been that...

* * *

 **France(Francois Bonnefoy):** "Francois! Francois, I've been calling you for a week and you still haven't-" You were cut off by a wine bottle smashing above your head, a few shards nicking your arms. You looked from behind you're arms shakily, seeing the strangest sight in front of you. Francois had his longish blond hair messy and let down, a day old stubble on his chin, cigarette between his lips, dark shadows under his eyes. His purple silk shift was wrinkled and plain white pants just as awful. He slouched, glaring at you before pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing out a steady stream of smoke in your direction.

"Garce, shut the hell up. I only want you screaming in bed." He growled, taking another breath of smoke. You binked in confusion, blushing a little.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to say that to me?!" You snapped, getting ready to slap the hell out of Francois for being silk a jerk. He shrugged, throwing his legs and flopping on the couch, arching his back in an uncaring manner.

"I'm Francois, but his other side, I guess. Frankly I don't think a little slut like you could understand if i explained to you anyway." You fumed, ready to punch this jerk. You stomped over to him, trying not to cough as the heavy smoke struck you're face. You waved your hand in front of your face, clearing the smoke from your face. Francois looked up up and down a few times, smirking a little. "But I must say, for a girl dating Francois you look sexy. I wouldn't mind showing you a few moves-"

You punched him in the face, feeling his nose break under your hand. It hurt, but you ignored the pain as you stomped to the door, about to have a very long talk with the real Francois. As you reached for the door, you're found a hand slammed right next to your ear. You tried to looked back but something pressed you flat against the door, growling in your ear.

"That was… a little too sexy, bitch." he whispered, hands grabbing your wrist. This Francois was a complete pervert! You slammed your head back and tried to kick him but he only threw you to the ground, towering over you. You're hands became shredded by the glass on the ground, your head turning to look up at him. He began unbuttoning his shirt, looking lazily down at you. He then straddled your hips, putting out his cigarette right next to your head. "Now, ma cheré, I'll show you a real french kiss." He leaned his head down as the door slammed open.

* * *

 **S. Italy(Flavio Vargas):** "Hey Romano! Where the hell do my skirt go! I have an interview in an hour and I need to get ready!" You shouted through the house, Dressed in a nice shirt and sweat pants. You expected to find the lazy and rude Italian sleeping on the couch and were surprised he had left you a note.

(Y/N),

I have to go to the tomato bastard's house to check up on something. I'll be back in an hour and if I don't see you good luck at the interview thought they would be idiotic to not take you.

Love, Romano

You sighed, touched that he would leave a note then continued you're search for the missing article of clothing. You were about to give up when you heard a sewing machine startup. Now that wouldn't have been too creepy at any other time, seeing how it was broad daylight out and you were in a safe community. But you were alone. And didn't have a sewing machine. You ran into the bedroom, coming to a dead stop in front of the strangest sight in front of you.

Romano was dressed in a bright white designer suit with a bright blue scarf around his neck. He wore white dress pants with black dress shoes, rosy colored designer shades resting on top of his head as he sat at a simple sewing machine. Sewing your skirt.

"Um…" You said stupidly, staring at this strange creature that dropped from the sky into your spare room. He looked up at you, bright blue eyes smiling happily at you.

"Oh, Bella! Good, your-a here. I-a saw that your skirt-a was-a little frayed and I just fixed it. Here, try it on." He tossed you the skirt, standing up and smiling. You caught the shirt, staring at Romano with confusion. But you walked to your room and tried on the skirt. It fit even better then when you tried it on at the store, and it even felt more comfortable; like you were wearing your sweatpants still. You walked to see Romano standing outside your door, arms crossed over his chest and smiling. "So? You-a like it?" You nodded.

"Yeah, this is great, Romano. When did you learn to sew?" You asked, seeing his face sour.

"Bella, I'm-a not the tasteless Romano." he threw his arms wide and puffed out his chest dramatically. "I am Flavio, his 2P! I am everything that he is not-" He took a posse, winking at you flirtatiously. "I am a gentleman, a womanizer, a amazing cook, and have only the best fashion sense this side of the world! And it is-a pleasure to make your-acquaintance." He bowed, taking you're hand and giving it a feather light kiss. You paused, unsure of how to react. This couldn't be that bad, right? You never felt the tracker in the waist of your skirt as you bid goodbye to Flavio and rushed off to your interview.

* * *

 **Spain(Andres Fernandez Carriedo):** "Antonio? Toni, I was wondering if I could borrow your salsa recipe for a dinner party I'm throwing in a week or two. I also wanted to invite you." You called thought the house, having tried to call him for days and getting no responce. You walked into the kitchen and saw a perfectly hand written note in neat cursive. You opened it and read the neat cursive.

My wonderful Chica,

Gilbert and Francois have invited me to a party. I'll be back as soon as possible and explain everything.

With love,

Antonio

PS: If someone suspicious come close you you call Romano, Feli, Ludwig, or any of the other countries. Be safe

You were a little uneasy by the eery message but at least knew that Antonio was just being his big hearted self and there was nothing to worry about. You smiled, writing your own note on another sheet of paper telling him to call you once he came back. You folded the paper and rested it over his note and turned around, bumping into someone. You stumbled back, surprised. Looking up, you saw..,

"Antonio?" You asked, looking at the man in front of you. His face was identical to Toni's, but he was scowling, his brown hair darker and with a few strands of dyed white bangs. He wore a tan tunic with dark brown pants with a cross around his neck. He scowled down at you, hands buried in his pockets.

"What are you doing here, chica?" He snapped, voice slightly deeper and rougher than Antonio's. You straightened up, clearing your throat.

"I Was just checking to see if Antonio was here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." You said politely. "My name is (Y/N)" You held out your hand, waiting for him to shake your hand. He just stared at your hand for a few seconds before it fell back to your side slowly. He put his pinky in his ear, scratching the inside and pulling it out, not paying any attention to you. "Well, I guess I'll be going-"

"So you are the one who is dating him? Figures he would pick your kind." He said, rolling his eyes and stepping closer. You stepped back, stepping around him. He watched you with emotionless eyes, but a slight dark glint in his eyes disturbed you. "That's rude. Didn't even ask my name." He shrugged and took another step to you. "I'm Andres Fernandez Carriedo, the opposite of Antonio. 2p. Whatever."He reached up to the collar of his shirt, pulling it to loosen its hold on him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Bye." The air was getting too tense with him staring at you; the glint only growing brighter. You darted out the door, driving home. When you returned home you remembered what Toni's note had said, so you called the first person that came to mind.

"Gilbert?" You called, holding the phone to your ear as you paced around your house. The sun started going down and lighting the whole room with a blood red light. After the second ring he picked up crankily.

"Vhat do jou want, frau? Jour boyfriend is busy at zhe moment." You winced and continued on.

"Hey, is he still there? Could tell him that a guy name-"

"What guy, chica?' Antonio was on the other end, voice sounding dead serious.

"Someone named Andres Fernandez Carriedo-"

"Lock the doors and don't go anywhere. I'm coming to get you, chica. You at home?" You heard a car start and the engine reeve, telling him you were at home. He hung up, leaving you to sit on the couch and try to suppress a shiver running down your back. When you looked up at the window, screaming.

Andres was outside the window, bloody axe resting across his shoulders and staring at you emotionlessly. The glint had grown into a fire, and it seemed to burn a hole right through your soul. Your only hope was for Antonio to get there. Fast.

* * *

 **Prussia(Klaus):** Gilbert had done it to you again! He went out to party at Antonio's house with Francois and left you to pick up after his last party. That was at his house!

"One of these day's I will strangle you, Gilbert!" You muttered under your breath as you picked up half full beer mugs and wine bottles. There luckily wasn't anything too disgusting to clean up, which you were relieved about. Then you came to the most terrifying room… his bedroom. You never wanted to know how it became the most messy but you decided to save the worst for last. You opened the door.

"Hausmädchen1. Vhere is Gilbert." A voice behind you spoke, causing you to jump a kilometer in the air. You whipped around, slamming your back against the door on accident. I man dressed in a traditional Teutonic Knight's uniform stood in front of you, ice blue staring daggers into your (E/C) ones. He had a scare just under his left eye, lips pale blue from seemly perpetual chill. His old fashioned sword jostled against his hip as he crossed his arms over his chest, lips pursed into a deep frown. His long white hair tied back in a low ponytail and braided with ceremonial beads and ribbons. "Are jou going to answer zhe question or not, Hausmädchen? I am in a rush and don't have time for jour sputtering." He growled, glaring at you.

"Um, he's at a friends house right now. I can give him a message? What's your name?" You asked, trying not to panic or mention the fact he was being exceptionally creepy right then. His icy blue eyes blinked once and he nodded, turning around.

"I am Klause Beilschmidt, Knight of zhe Teutonic Crown. I am zhe opposite or dark side of zhe man jou know as Gilbert Beilschmidt. He has told jou about his situation, correct?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrow. You nodded.

"I'm Gilbert's girlfriend, and my name is (Y/N) and not Hausmädchen."You said to the rude and cold Knight. He paused, turning back to look you.

"Oh, jour zhe one…" He muttered, blue eyes flashing with a strange look. Something like… malice. You pressed back farther into the door, trying not to show the growing fear in your chest. He slowly turned back around, taking a step toward you and loomed over you. A chill blew from his cloak, causing you to shiver. You suddenly remember the time Gilbert told you about him.

If a guy named Klaus ever comes near jou, call me and run. He is not like me at all and I don't know vhat he vill do. But you couldn't run. You were trapped and hand left your phone out on the counter. You're only hope was to either talk your way out of this or pray Gilbert managed to somehow come back. But as you looked into the icy blue orbs of the man that leered above you, you had a feeling that he wasn't much of a talkative guy...

* * *

 **China(Xiao Wang):** You had bought Yao a cute stuffed panda for an anniversary gift and almost couldn't wait! You jumped up and down, knocking on his door rapidly. Unable to wait for him to open the door you burst through, running into the house.

"Yao! Come out! I have the cutest stuffed-" You rounded a corner into the living room to reveal Yao and… a much dark Yao. They were squaring off with swords drawn, glaring at each other. You looked at the stranger, confused. He was dressed in a red outfit, the same as Yao. But his was blood red and without sleeves, part of a dragon tattoo peaking out through the bare slits. He glanced at you, grin widening.

"Ooh! A little china doll! Can I have her as well?" He asked, smiling insanely. Yao gripped his sword tighter, glaring at the man across from him.

"No! (Y/N) Is my girlfriend as you can't have her, you ass!" He shouted, taking a threatening step forward.

"What's going on?" You asked, causing both men to look at you. The Yao without sleeves grinned at you, tipping his hat a little.

"I am Xiao Wang, this grouches 2p, or opposite persona. You come and join me for tasty snack some time?" He asked, taking long strides as he walked over to you, embracing you shamelessly. You stood there, completely confused. Until a small blade was pressed against your back. "Come on, Little Doll! Won't you join me?" He asked, pulling away and moving his dagger to your chin.

"I said get away from her!" Yao, shouted, diving at you and ripping you away from the 2P. You tumbled to the ground, away from the two fighting men. You watched as they began curing in Chinese, fighting furiously. All you could do was watch helplessly...

Author's note: The shame I feel for not updating sooner... I feel like I have failed my little darlings(The Hetalia boys)! But Then again I have been hitting a wall lately and have been finding zero inspiration. So, I just wrote something a little dark and then this happened. I also want to apologies if some were complete biffs(Those I honestly had no idea what to do for but didn't want to leave them completely out.) And if you are wondering about how I ended each of them off on a cliff hanger... there will be a part 2. I'm in the process of finishing that one as I'm posting so I hope it won't be too long. I am sorry if they make you feel a little uncomfortable or they are not written in a way that you would think they would be but I tried. There is so little information on them it hard to write them in a set persona. Still, I tried and am willing to listen to feedback. Also, I am fully caught up with my request so they are open. Please PM or send me a comment if you want me to write something. At any rate, Read on, Fellow Otaku's and Hetalians! ^.^

PS: I really like writing these and am thinking of doing a few 2P one-shots. Should I? Let me know by either a PM or a comment. Thank you all for your support!


	16. 2P Part II

**Alan:** "So, Doll? What shall we do while we wait for your hero to try and save you?" Allen asked, resting his bat on his swallowed.

"Why are you doing this?" You asked, mentally kicking yourself for sounding like a pathetic captive like in the movies. Al grinned, waving the dog away. The dog sat on the couch next to you, curling up peacefully and falling asleep.

"You see, Doll, Ever since World War Two things have been a little too peaceful. The other 2p's and I have been growing a little bored. So, when I heard that my little pork chop got himself a girl I couldn't resist the opportunity to snatch you away." He scooted closer, sinister grin splitting his face as his red glasses fell at the end of his nose so he was looking at you over the rims. "You see, I only seem to be in the limelight when the world is at war and I kinda miss it. So if our little Alfred tried accusing the other countries of taking you he would start another world war and I could come out of this hell hole." He leaned forward until you were nose to nose.

"Until I saw you. I became jealous of the Pork Chop. Now I'm going to end him and take you for myself." He kissed your cheek. You blanked out and the next thing you knew your fist connected with his face, knocking him back and out of his chair. You stood up quickly, looking for an exit. The dog next to you growled, latching his teeth on your hand. You yelped and fell back, trying to get away. The dog let you go and jumped off the couch, growling at you from the floor. Al groaned and sat up, red eyes glowing with anger.

Shit. I just punched the evil Alfred… you thought, his fiery glare sending shivers down your spine. He stood up, a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. He picked up his bat tightly, walking slowly over to you.

"Not cool, doll." He muttered softly, cracking his knuckles on his other hands. You were paralyzed by that red gaze, the slow scrapping of the nails on the concrete floor seemed to scream for your blood. You tried jumping over the couch to get away but the dog growled at you, snapping it's jaws together. You were trapped, with a murdering psychopath about to beat you with his nail covered bat. Al raised his bat over his head, glaring at you once last time. "Really bad idea on your end. Thought living or dead you will be mine." You saw the bat swing at you, unable to dodge its deadly blow. You closed your eyes, praying that it would be over quickly. Thud. There was silence. But you weren't dead. Am I?

"Not cool, bro." A familiar voice said. You opened your eyes to see Alfred crouching over you, one arm holding you while the other held Allen's bat. Blood dripped from his hand and onto the floor. You gasped, seeing a scary protective scowl on Alfred's face. Al looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

"Thought you would never show." He ripped the baseball bat back and jumped away and out of reach. "So you gonna come and get me?" He asked tauntingly, resting the bat on his shoulders. Alfred turn to you, frowning sadly.

"Dudette? No matter what happens, I love you. And please don't think any less of me." He asked, standing to confront his opposite. You watched as Al made the first move, swinging his bat at Alfred's legs. Alfred dodged, punching Al in the face. You watched the battle, Al with his nightmarish bat and Alfred with his bare hands. It was intense, bones breaking and cures exchanges. After a while between the terrifying sounds and groans of pain, you couldn't look anymore. You covered your ears and closed your eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end. You don't know how long you stayed curled up but at some point, the explosions and rumbling stopped. You felt a hand on your shoulders, an arm grabbing under your legs and lifting you in the air. You opened your eyes.

Alfred held you, black eye and a busted lip but he still had a proud and happy smile on his face. You let your ears go and looked behind him, seeing Allen trapped under a pile of support beams. Alfred said nothing as he darted out of a hole in the warehouse. He set you in the car and got in the driver's seat, driving away.

"You alright, Dudette?" he asked, looking at you with a little worry. You nodded, feeling only a little shaken but realistically unhurt.

"Will he try to get me again?" You asked, shivering. He parked the car outside a McDonald's, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to you.

"Nope! He is going to leave us alone from now on." He said, grinning proudly. You smiled and hugged him tightly.

"My hero." His chest puffed out and he treated you to an all you can eat burger bar. After you fell asleep that night he made a call to make sure everything was taken care of.

"Hey, Matt? Yeah, Al was a pain. Can you make sure he doesn't try anything again? You're awesome, dude." He hung up, curling up with you and protecting from nightmares like the hero he is.

* * *

 **Lutz:**

"I said get out, Lutz," Ludwig growled, storming into the room. Lutz rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, allowing you to run into Ludwig's arms. Ludwig wrapped his arm around you protectively, glaring at Lutz. Lutz just took a breath of his cigarette and blew smoke out of his nose, looking bored.

"Jou honestly zhink I vould hurt such a pretty fraulein? Maybe a few marks here or zhere but all in zhe name of fun," he grinned, eyes looking up and down your body hungrily. Ludwig growled and took a threatening step forward.

"Back off before I make jou." He growled, eyes boiling in rage. Lutz shrugged and looked around Ludwig and smirked.

"Jou are hiding behind zhe vrong monster, fraulein. I mean, he vas vith Hitler, after all." Ludwig stiffened, the angry light fading and turning into ones of grief and regret. Lutz walked past the stunned Ludwig, placing his hand on your shoulder. "I vas a part of zhe resistance against zhe killings. He just stood idly by and-" You punched him, rage taking over. Lutz stumbled back from your punch, looking surprised. You kicked him and sent him to the door, pissed.

"You don't know anything about him! I won't listen to you speak about Ludwig like that. Get the hell out of the house!" You screamed picking up the gun Lutz had left on the table and pointed it at him. Thought you knew he couldn't die, right then your morals became a little clouded. You squeezed the trigger. The front door burst open and shocking you, causing you to miss. The bullet hit the window by the door and shattered it. Everyone went silent, only the smoking gun and the stranger in the doorway moving. The stranger reached down and picked up Lutz, Grunting.

"Lutz. Let's go. Zhe others are vaiting for us." You stared at the white haired man, marveling at the scars along his arms and face. Dressed all in white and armor made him look like a worse and ancient knight He looked up at you, crystal blue eyes glaring at you. You shivered and put the gun down, adrenaline still pumping through your veins. Lutz sat up and shrugged off the hand, snorting.

"Fine, Klaus. I vas done here anyvay." He looked back at you as he and the stranger left. "If jou change jour mind, just let me knov." He winked and left, shoulders slumping lazily and trudged after his companion. You sighed and turned to Ludwig, seeing him sitting down on the chair in front of the window with his head in his hands. You walked over to him, seeing his shoulder shake.

"He's right, jou know. I-I let it happen…" You patted his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Don't listen to him. The past is in the past and even the things we want to change the most won't change. But there is one thing you can do to make it better." He looked up at you, eyes brimming with tears.

"Vhat? Vhat could possibly make it better?" You kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Do better. Make the world remember what happened and why so it never happens again." He paused, looking up at you as his eyes filled with water kissed you passionately, wrapping his arms around yours.

"Every time I talk vith jou, it seems jou are wiser and more beautiful." He hugged you tightly, letting one last tear fall. You smiled, curling up with him and just enjoying the comfort the man you truly love in your arms.

* * *

 **Oliver:** You woke up dressed in an Alice dress, with all the blue and white frills and bow. You sat up, looking around the dark dungeon like room. It was a cold as a freezer in there and knives hung from the ceiling; some clean, others or not so much. There were no chains around your wrist or ankles and were free to move but you felt hesitant in the dim candle lit room. Still, the memory of the madman was enough to encourage you to at least sit up. Once you did a searchlight came on in the center of the circular room, lighting up a table in the center. The table had three items on it. A cupcake, an apple, and a knife, all in a row in the center of a small rectangular table. An insane laugh filled the room and Oliver stood on the other side of the table, stepping into the bright light.

"Ello, Poppet. You awake now, I hope. I was starting to think I mixed in a little too much antistatic into the batter." He grinned widely, freckles becoming more defined in the search light. "You want to play a little game? At least until the other come?" He asked, gesturing to the three items on the table. You stood up, glaring at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Poppet. I haven't hurt ya, you know. At least not permanently anyway." He giggled, clapping his hands together. "Come on, pretty please with a bloody cherry on top? Just one little game?" He begged, looking at you with cute baby blue eyes. You didn't trust him at all but slowly walked over to the table, looking at your choices.

"What is the game?" You asked, ready for any tricks or possibility he would attack you. He patted your head and laughed.

"Just pick one and we can start playing." Was all he said, giggling his insane laugh. It seemed like a bad horror movie choice; choose how you wanted to die sort of game but he seemed to be giving you no choice. You reached for your item, determined not to die-

"(Y/N)!" The shout echoed throughout the chamber, causing you to jump back and clutch you hand to your chest. Arthur stood at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily and clutching a sword, clothes ruffled and dirty. Oliver turned to Arthur, grinning ear to ear.

"Hello, Mr. DreamBoat! Come to take little Poppet away?" He asked brightly, leaning against the table and picking up the cupcake. You looked at Arthur, watching as he straightened and began walking down the stairs, green eyes flashing with rage.

"Love, did he hurt you?" He asked coldly, voice tinted in worry. You shook your head and practically ran into his arms. He caught you with his one free hand and cradled your head against his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. You turned back to Oliver, who had finished the cupcake, licking his fingers free of the bright blue frosting. In his other hand, he twirled his knife which glinted in the candle light. His bright blue eyes drifted over to the both of you, almost glowing with insane glee.

"I would never hurt Poppet. We were just going to play a little game. Right, sweet Poppet?" He asked, gently pushing off the table and walking towards the two of you. Arthur held out his sword, pointing it right at Oliver's heart and stopping him in his tracks.

"Stay away from (Y/N)." He growled, face a mask of grim determination. Oliver looked at the tip of the sword pressing into his chest, looking at it like it was something foreign and interesting. He then glanced up at Arthur, lifting his knife and ran its edge along the length of Arthur's sword. The soft shushing sound of metal sliding across metal seemed to put your teeth on edge and clung tighter to Arthur.

"What's wrong, _Arthur_? I was just going to play with Poppet-" He found Arthur's sword against his throat, eyes widening in surprise.

"Stay away from her or I will gut you like a fish. I haven't forgotten how to swing a sword, you know..." Arthur growled, stepping back. "Let's go, love. I think it's time we left this wang here to rot." He said putting his hand on your hip and walking out of the dungeon. After a few second you heard Oliver shout after you.

"Come back if you ever want to finish the game, Poppet! I'll be waiting..." Insane, giggling laughter followed you until Arthur closed the door behind you both. You walked out into the sunlight into a beautiful countryside, a beautiful lake just to your right. Arthur turned to you and hugged you to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, love. I Never wanted this to happen to you..." He looked down, looking very upset. You smiled and kissed his quickly.

"I'm just glad it's over. How about we get some tea and scones?" Arthur's face lit up and he nodded, talking all the way home about a new tea that he had recently discovered. You only half-listened to what he was saying, feeling more content to listen to his voice as it lulled you to sleep.

* * *

 **Matt:** The hockey stick fell right at Matthews' feet, scaring the poor boy half out of his mind. You stared at the tall outdoorsman that was Matt. He grinned slightly and patted Matthew roughly on the shoulder, seeming to calm him down a little. "Hey, Matthiew. It has been a long time hasn't it?" Matt said, letting his hand fall from Matthew's shoulder as he walked back to side by you again. After the initial shock, Matthew smiled faintly and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, almost a year. W-What bring you here?" He asked, walking to your side and taking your hand in his. Matt shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just passing through. Allen said something was going down and he wanted me to stay out of it I usually would but then I heard you had gotten yourself a little girlfriend, eh. Figured I would make the trip worth it and all, keeping Alan out of trouble and meeting your new girl." Matthew nodded and looked at you.

"I'm-I'm sure you have already met Matt. H-He is kinda my opposite, I guess? I mean, my dark half of my country's personality?" He said it like a question, looking uncomfortable. You nodded and tried to stop your heart from clawing its way out of your chest. Matt nodded and stood up.

"So yeah, I just wanted to meet (Y/N). Nice to meet ya, eh?" You nodded holding Matthiew's hand tightly. Matt nodded and pulled up his collar, adjusting his plaid overshirt. "Guess I'll be going, Eh? (Y/N)? Do me a favor and watch Matthiew for me? He tends to get into a lot of trouble." With that, he walked out the door into the night. Matthiew took a deep breath and sighed, looking at you with a nervous expression.

"H-He didn't scare you, did he, Maple?" He asked, holding your shoulders.

"No, he just startled me and talked. Why did your text sound so urgent?" You asked, confused. Matthiew shrugged and blushed.

"I didn't know how he would react to you. He is usually very antisocial and doesn't really like to deal with anyone so I thought he would try and scare you away. H-He's sort of protective of me, I guess." Matthiew blushed and smiled before his phone went off. He answered it and spoke with Alfred for a moment before turning back to you. "So, you really are alright?" He asked, to which you nodded. "Then can I walk you home?" You smiled and took his outstretched hand, relieved that no matter what, your little Matthiew was still a perfect gentleman.

"Maybe we could get hot chocolate on the way?" You asked, making him smile his adorable closed eye smile.

* * *

 **Luciano:** "Feli!" You screamed, thrashing against this evil incarnation of Feliciano. Luciano just laughed at you cry kissing you cheek.

"Yes! Your-a voice sounds even more amazing when you scream! And forget about-a that loser, he-a isn't going to-a save you now-" The front door slammed open, Feli gasping for air in the open doorway. He looked as if he had gone tromping through the jungle in the middle of the monsoon season with how much mud and leaves were on him. Luciano looked up at Feli, looking irritated.

"Well, well. The moron finally figures it-a out. Thought I suggest they you leave me and (Y/N) alone-a-"

"Shut-a the hell up, Luciano! You should never have-a touch my Bella!" Feli yelled, running at full speed at the brown shirted Italian. Luciano's eyes widened in surprise as Feli tackles him off of you, freeing you from the creeps grip. You stood up and watched in horror as Luciano and Feli were wrestling on the floor, Feli, trying to stop the knife getting closer to his neck.

"I-a told you to leave us alone, you-a weak bastard. Now-a I have to kill you!" Luciano shouted, pressing harder on the knife as it started brushing against Feli's next.

"I won't-a ever let anything-a happen to my Bella, you twisted jerk!" Feli shouted back, pressing the knife back away from his neck. You watched in frozen horror as the two went at each other, Luciano curing and Feli promising to defend you no matter the cost. Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse a voice came from the open doorway.

"Luciano, zhat's enough. Ve need zhe poor bastard alive, jou knov." You turned to see Ludwig's Doppelganger, but he looked different. Behind him stood someone that looked like Gilbert, glaring menacingly at you. Luciano glare t the pair of men in the doorway, standing over Feli with a knife still in his hand.

"Like-a hell! I want-a the women to myself and this-"

"Enough, Luciano. Let's just go. Ve have vaisted enough time already. Lutz, get Luciano in the car." the man who looked like Gilbert said, turning around and walking away. The man apparently names Lutz huffed and grumbled, walking over and picking up the little angry Italian with one hand and began dragging him out the door. Luciano screamed all the way, fighting to get out of his captor's grip. Once the strange men were gone you dove to Feli's side, who was lying on the floor not moving. You check his pulse and shook his shoulder, feeling a heartbeat in his neck and seeing him breathing.

"Feli? Are you ok?" You asked. Feli shot up, hugging you tightly.

"Oh, Bella! I thought-a I lost you! That-a was the scariest thing in my-a whole life!" He sobbed in your shirt, clutching onto you tightly. You nodded and patted his back awkwardly.

"Um, there-there…" You mumbled, comforting you crying boyfriend as much as possible. After another hour of wailing and sobbing, Feli was back to normal, explaining who Luciano was while you two made yet another pasta dish. After chewing on this information you asked why he even came to you in the first place.

"That-a was just Luciano saying hello, Bella," Feli said brightly. Oh…

* * *

 **Victor:** You dashed over to Ivan, quickly turning on the lights and starting a fire to warm up the room to prevent him from getting sick. You checked his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as you get his heart beating steadily. Then you gently checked the blood splatter on the back of his head and saw it was only old dried blood that had been on whatever struck Ivan. You then rolled him over, taking a cloth and pouring the vodka from the bottle on the desk before rubbing it under his nose. He groaned, soft violet eyes opening and blinking up at you.

"Sunflower? Why are you here?" He asked, sitting up as if nothing had happened. You looked at him, smiling before you hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He blinked in confusion but hugged you back, patting your back awkwardly.

"Sunflower, why are you shaking? Someone scare my little sunflower?" He asked, aura going dark. You nodded and curled into his chest.

"H-His name was Victor-" Ivan stiffened, standing up quickly. He picked you up and placed you on the couch calling Toris and ordering him to get here, even calling Yao and asking if he could watch you. Once he was done talking on the phone he walked quickly over to you, giving you a quick kiss before pulling out the Metal Pipe of Pain and stomping to the door.

"Wait! Who is Viktor? What does he want?" You asked from the couch as Toris walked in, out of breath and looking panicked. Yao was not far behind, looking around nervously. Ivan quickly explained the situation and the other two nodded, using Ivan's phone to call the other countries. Ivan turned back for a second before smiling.

"Victor? Someone Sunflower doesn't need to worry pretty head over. I take care of problem." He said, disappearing into the house and out the door. You stayed with Yao and Toris, Alfred even coming over with Ludwig and Arthur joining the party. They all assured you that there was nothing to worry about but that didn't help you at all. Through the entire night, you thought about Ivan and what was happening, exhausting yourself. You didn't even remember when everyone left but you woke up to Ivan curling up next to you on the couch, engulfing you in an enormous bear hug.

"Ivan-" He patted your head a few times, curling closer to you and smothering you in arm bear fur and Ivan's cloak.

"Shh, sunflower. Everything is taken care of. My sunflower has no fear anymore." He whispered comfortingly. He began singing you a soft Russian lullaby that you have learned was one about protecting someone you love, no matter the danger. You fell asleep before you could ask anymore. Or why his cloak was sticky.

* * *

 **Kuro:** The door opened behind you, Kiku coming into the office with an annoyed expression. Kuro glared at Kiku and sneered, leaning back against the desk.

"So, you finary came." Kuo sneered, tapping his fingers on the hilt of his katana. Kiku glared and drew his own katana, holding out his hand.

"(Y/N)? Prease take my hand and get behind me. I'rr tark with him." He said calmly, eyes never leaving Kuro's. You hesitantly reached out, surprised when he grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him forcefully. You understood why when you heard a clang of metal on metal, looking back to see the two men's swords crossed. Kuro's eyes never lost their cold anger and Kiku seemed just as focused as ever. The two men stared at each other, silently staring the other down. "(Y/N), when I terr you to run, don't rook back." he said calmly, pushing back Kuro into the desk. You nodded meekly, slowly walking backward to the door. You ran out of the house, hearing fighting from inside. You called the police, not knowing what else to do. As the phone rang the two men burst through the front door, tumbling over each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand. You stood there frozen as Kiku struggled against his other half, the fight seeming to drag on forever. Finally, you saw flashing lights in the distance, causing the two men to stop.

"We wirr continue this rater." Kuro said, sneering at Kiku as he shoved him back, sheathing his blade and running off into the night. A dark car opened it's door for him, Kuro jumping in without a second thought as it drove off as he closed the door. Kiku was breathing hard but came quickly over to you, putting his hand on your shoulders.

"Are you hurt, (Y/N)?" He asked, sounding worried as the police came up the street. You hugged him and nodded though Kiku knew better. He held your hand through the entire police interrogation and reporting, comforting you and explaining everything.

"I'm sorry, you got mixed up in arr this. I promise it won't happen again." He said, hugging you as he bid you goodnight. You nodded, enjoying the rare embrace.

* * *

 **Francois:** "Get away from (Y/N), you monster." Francois growled, eyes glowing in rage. The man on top of you growled and sneered, standing up with you in his arms.

"Why should I? This woman needs to be shown a real man's love, non?" He challenged, holding you against his chest. Francois then did something unexpected; he punched the man holding you and ripped you out of his grip, pulling you protectively against his chest. You pressed your face into his chest, feeling grateful for your boyfriend's protection.

"As if a monster such as yourself could ever feel love. Take whatever booze you want and get out. I never want to see you touching my cheré again." Francois growled, shaking with rage. You risked a peek at the other man, who shrugged lazily and walked to the fridge.

"Fine. It's too noisy and stuffy in here anyway." He growled, slamming the door shut and walking past heavily. Before he passed completely he stopped. "If you ever change your mind, all you have to do is call." Francois almost exploded at his dark half but he was gone before Francois could say anything. Once you were sure you were safe you broke down, collapsing into Francoise's arms. He caught you and picked you up like a small child, carrying you to the couch and holding you gently.

"There, there, ma cheré. Everything will be ok..." He whispered soothingly. He spent the rest of the night trying to cheer you up, buying you chocolates, watching your favorite shows, giving you a small message. Eventually, you began feeling better, almost forgetting the terrible night. Almost.

Flavio: The interview went well, but for some reason, you felt off. The skirt was more comfortable then you remembered it and it hugged your courses more snuggly. Whatever that Flavio did, it was a mixed blessing for sure. When you saw Romano again you told him about your encounter.

"That-a stupid bastard. Did he-a do anything else? Did he-a offer to take you to-a fashion show? Ask you to-a lay naked so he could-a paint you?" Romano snapped, face growing red with rage. You shook your head.

"He just fixed my skirt, that's all. He was really charming, I guess..." That comment sent Romano through the roof, cursing and ranting in Italian.

"If I-a ever see that frivolous-a bastard again I'll strangle him with-a his own scarf!" Was the only line you could understand. You spent the next hour or so trying to calm Romano down. When he did he asked if he could see the skirt. You didn't understand but let him see it, confused when he started breaking the seams of the skirt. You were about to yell at him when he pulled out a small computer chip from the waist. He held it up, revealing that it was, in fact, a tracker. He crushed it an gave you a serious look.

"Please, Bella... don't-a trust him or any of the other 2P. For-a me?" You agreed, not speaking of Flavio ever again after that night.

* * *

 **Andres Fernandez:** Andres tapped on the glass, grinning.

"Come on out, chica. don't you want to get to know me a little more?" He asked, setting his ax down and leaning against it. You shook your head, running to your room. Your heart pounded in your chest as his laughter followed you. "Oh, come on, chica! I'm not that mean. I even brought you a little gift..." You shook your head and made sure he couldn't get to you, closing your shades and hiding under your covers. This man was really starting to freak you out.

Andres kept calling you, his sickly sweet voice going from sweet and gentle pleas to terrifying threats back to sweet bribes. You covered your ears in an attempt to black him out, hoping Antonio came quickly. There was silence for a while, almost too quiet. You felt a hand on your covered shoulder, causing you to jump and fight back.

"(Y/N)! Chica! You're ok, ma amor! He's gone, calm down..." Antonio said, letting go of you and backing away. You stopped flailing and stared at him, skeptical.

"I-is he really gone?" You asked, remembering the creepy grin and the blood dripping ax. Antonio looked pained but nodded, sitting next to you on the bed.

"Yes, he's gone. I scared him off. He won't be back here anymore, ever again." He promised, cupping your cheek gently. You nodded, cuddling against his chest. He held you, muttering comferting words to you until it was time to eat, making you dinner and even getting you to smile. He really was an amazing boyfriend, you thought.

* * *

 **Klause:** "Woman do not speak unless spoken to, Fraulein." Klause growled, looking irritated. You froze, feeling as if his eyes were freezing you in place. "Jou would do vell to remember zhat." He blinked, pulling out a small watch and sighing. "It vould seem that I vill not get my chance to see Gilbert today. Very vell, I vill leave jou to clean up his mess. I must take care of mein own mess-maker." He growled, taking one last menacing glare at you before walking out the door, his boots seeming to almost glide across the ground. Before he eft he paused.

"Oh, and do tell him to watch out for the other like me, vould jou Fraulein?" With that chilling line he left, leaving you collapsed on the floor from his paralyzing gaze. Once you had recovered enough to stand, you finished cleaning up the rooms, trying to figure out why he had come here. As you thought Gilbert came into the house, laughing loudly and joking with Francois and Antonio.

"Liebe! Jou vill never guesses vhat just happened to us-!" He paused, looking at your shocked and blank expression. The three of them turned very serious, blinking at you in confusion. "Liebe...?" Gilbert asked, walking slowly over to you. Klaus chilling words came to your mind, falling out of your mouth before you could stop them.

"Klause said to watch out for others like him!" ou said quickly, feeling a little better. Antonio glanced at Francois, who stared at you and Gilbert.

"Did he say anything else? Did he hurt jou, Liebe?" Gilbert said, sounding very worried. You shook your head. The other two nodded and slipped out, leaving the two of you to talk alone. You explained the terrifying visit and Gilbert explained Klause.

"He is... my darker history. He's not exactly someone I ever vanted jou to meet..." Gilbert said, fidgeting nervously. After a few seconds, he shook his head and put on hs usual childish grin. "I suppose I'll have to see what he wanted later! How about ve hit zhe club and party like awesome animals ve are!" He grabbed your hand, dragging you out to the car and starting it. You were a little unprepared for such a thing but Gilbert kinda swept you up in the moment, making Klaus's visit a distant memory.

* * *

 **Xiao Wang:** The two men fought and bickered, but as you watched it seemed to grow more and more serious. Eventually, you couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop fighting right now!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, causing the two men to stop fighting. Yao sighed and shoved Xiao off of him, standing up and brushing off his shirt.

"Like I wanted to fight such a child. I have more important work to do." Yao snapped, storming away. You watched him go, worried. Xiao smiled and threw his arm over your shoulder, chuckling.

"Aw, just joke, Doll! We have many fights all the time! But you are right, I should go. The others might not survive well without me." He placed a small kiss on your cheek and ran off, laughing as he went. You shook your head and wiped your cheek, following Yao to his office. He sat on his Hello Kitty plushy pillow, pouting. You sat next to him, smiling.

"Come on, Yao. He didn't mean it." Yao didn;t respond, just pouted in the corner. You sighed and held up the plush panda, knowing he would snap out of it soon. "I got you a gift..." Sure enough, Yao's eye's brightened and he took the bear gently, grumbling.

"He was a stupid asshole anyway." He huffed, snuggling against you. You laughed and shook your head, happy that this wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I fail as an author! I have been unable to update because of family drama and work as been killing my creativity! I have abandoned the boys and I feel really sorry about it. I promise now to keep more on track with my updates now that most of the insanity is gone. Also, there are a lot of the boy's now and it's going to be hard to write for all of their personalities accurately so please forgive me if they seem a little off. And I have a few idea for what to do next thanks to everyone who has suggested this to me. In order, it will be when 'you are on your period', 'when they see you crying', and 'funny texts'. Any more suggestions would be appreciated. Thank you for reading this crap and I hope to get a new chapter out soon. Read on, Otakus!


End file.
